El Regalo de Rivaille II (SNK)
by Nanariko-chan Naty
Summary: Cinco años han pasado, desde que la feliz pareja se ha casado, y formado una familia con su linda hija... Todo parece ir bien y feliz, pero... Surgirán unos pequeños conflictos en esta nueva realidad. Los pendientes y el Pasado de Rivaille regresaran con más intensidad...¿Podrá sobrevivir el amor?
1. PROLOGO

**El Regalo de Rivaille II (SNK)**

* * *

-Eren ... -Pronuncia la estoica voz de un hombre de 26 años, que bien podría aparecer unos 19 años.

-Eren ... -repite otra vuelta, solo que esta vez enfatiza más la molestia al elevar un poco el tono.

-¡Eren Jaeger! Con un demonio ¡Responde! -termina por explotar el azabache, planteándose frente a frente, con su actual marido al que ahora reprende con un _ligero_ jalón de oreja, seguido de una _delicada_ patada en el hígado, y un _leve_ cocacho en la nuca para que este conteste.

-¡Ay, Diablos Levi! El estado aquí todo el tiempo ... ¿Por qué me golpeas? -recrimina el pobre castaño, sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Atiende cuando te llamo -recrimina el pelinegro al darle la espalda a la espalda. Error grave Porque en cuanto el castaño se percata del giro de su esposo, es que acelera su paso, lo atrapa por la cintura con sus largos brazos dándole vuelta y lo toma prisionero en su pecho.

-¡Ah! Eren Maldito, Suéltam-e. -la delgada voz del azabache no puede continuar ya que el castaño lo besa de previsto, sostiene con gran afán una de sus muñecas en alto, impidiéndole la huida.

En lo que se separan. Eren aprovecha para ir colando su rostro por un costado del largo cuello de su marido y llegar a su canal auditivo, después de morder juguetonamente el lóbulo izquierdo, para decir lo siguiente:

-... Ahora tengo mi atención total, _Levi heichou_ ...

-Tks -Verda los ojos en su dirección -Mocoso insoportable.

.

.

.

Cinco años han pasado, desde que la feliz pareja se ha casado, y formaron una familia con su linda hija ...

Todo parece ir bien y feliz, pero ...

Surgirán unos pequeños conflictos en esta nueva realidad.

Los pendientes y el Pasado de Rivaille regresaran con más intensidad ...

* * *

La mirada de Levi cae al suelo. Hay silencio entre los dos. Las lágrimas resbalan por los costados de las mejillas de Levi. Una a una, grabando el mismo camino. Hay un nudo en la garganta de Eren, pero se fuerza a hablar para pedirle un favor.

_-Levi, ¿Puedo ... volver a tomar tu mano? _  
~ ^ ~

... _Ahora que tiene más que perder_ , surge la pregunta:

_¿Podrá mantenerse encendida la llama del Amor Pasado ... o Será extinta Para siempre?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_Un solo destino les aguarda, en una historia que será contada, otra vez._

* * *

**Prologó** : ¡Continuemos!

* * *

_Cuenta la leyenda ... qué Eren Jaeger No se cansaba de dejar embarazado a su marido (Levi Ackerman), y este es su vez de tener un hijo con los ojos de su castaño favorito. _😂

* * *

La niña de cabello azabache, de piel lisa pero tostada, está sentada en sus piernas y prestaba atención a las palabras de su padre.

-... Y así fue como conocí a tu papi -le finalizaba el relato.

-Ja, el papi de Riinia era así? -pregunta la nena de seis años.

-Si -le contesta, pellizcando una de sus mejillas - .. Es extremadamente cariñoso, atento, considerado, flexible, una de las personas mas deliciosas y Kawaii de este planeta ...

-Vaya que en serio no sabes mentir, Idiota -va hablando por su detrás, avanzando hacia ellos en el sofá.

-¡Levi! -grita de alegría viéndolo en la puerta.

-¡Papi! -chilla ella al bajarse inquieta de los pies de su padre, e ir corriendo a los brazos de Levi.

-¿Cómo está mi hija? -le pregunta el, una vez que ella se detiene en su frente, esperando que él le acaricié la cabeza como gesto de aprobación.

-Riinia, esta fuerte Papi -dice ella alzando su brazo en lo que quiere mostrarle la musculatura firme de este.

-Bien, cariño. Ve a jugar -le dice, en lo que ella vende disparada al salón, y el avanza hacia adentro. -... Y Eren, acompáñame -.

-Pero, yo que hice ... -dice soltando el castaño en pena y reproche.

-Y todavía lo preguntas ... No es lo que hiciste, es lo que harás. -le rectifica al darle la espalda. El castaño salto emocionado por sus palabras.

-¡Levi! -Grita su nombre y se arroja su persona, colgándose de el por la espalda. Metiendo la cabeza por un lado -... Esta noche. Hoy * -le pronuncia el castaño con lascivia.

Levi se voltea para admirar el rostro de deseo que le pone su marido, al guiñarle el ojo repetido, y más tarde el labio un poco al mirar hacia abajo y volver a su rostro.

-Eres un pervertido sin vergüenza, entra al cuarto -le da por respuesta Levi tras examinar la mirada de su marido.

-¡Si! -Eren da gran salta a su lado. Levi rueda los ojos -¡Te Amo! -se declara en altitud.

-Tch, eso ya lo s-iba diciendo en lo que el castaño jala su mano gritando "¡Vamos!".

Levi parece tropezar a los tres pasos y Eren se lo carga encima. Apoyando su abdomen en un hombro mientras este sube por las escaleras

-Oye, Mocoso ¡Con más cuidado! Casi me caigo -reprendía Levi cuando era encaminado (cargado) a su alcoba matrimonial.

* * *

**Aclaración** *: Contraseña, para LemmonHard en el instante, o ... en la nochesita ~


	2. Antes de Empezar

~ **Antes de Empezar** ~

* * *

**Hola, holas ... Ya sé que muchos me creían muerta, pero naa ... Sigo aquí ... Hice unas pequeñas fichas de los personajes para que tengan en claro todo sobre ellos, y lo que tengan en el fanfic .. . les amo! Las extrañe mucho! Cualquier duda pregunta sera bien recibida.**

**Nos vemos luego** ...

* * *

~ • ~ § ~ • ~

_**Datos Personales y Curiosidades**:_

* * *

_-**Eren**:_

**Nombre completo**: Eren Jaeger de Ackerman.

Edad actual: 23 años

Estado: Casado (Padre de Familia)

Profesión: Medico en ofició. Ejerciendo vocación en la Clínica Santa María.

Residencia: Alemania- Munich. Casa Jaeger

Teléfono: 34 579088

Correo: HanjiEreriShipper1 ... ¡Oh perdón, ErenMiLevi_Tatakae!

•** Personalidad**:

Eren es una persona seria y muy madura, Ñaa ... No, estoy jugando. Ese no es Eren, al menos no mi Eren.

En este espacio los describeé, parte como los descritos (Manga), y otra parte adicional como OOC (fuera de caracter), pero basándome en lo que sé y lo que el personaje realizara en el Fanfic.

¡Comencemos de Nuevo!

Eren es una persona que se considera a sí misma "determinada, fuerte y leal" en lo que se respeta a la palabra entera de cada una. Jamás ha renunciado, jamás se deja caer o vencer, en lo que es una batalla de ideales. En lo físico, no lo hace tal mal. Jejeje

_Curiosidad:_ Eren no se ha fijado en nadie, mujer u hombre desde que se volvió a encontrar con Levi. Ya sea antes o después de los 18 años. Eren perdió su virginidad con él.

Es osado, suele intentar cosas por su cuenta, a pesar de que no tenga ni la menor idea de cómo realizarlas. Este aspecto también influye en lo pasional. nwn

Tiene metas muy firmes en cuanto a su futuro y que es lo que quiere proteger.

Es impaciente e impulsivo, aunque lo niegue esas son una de las razones por las que se mete en problemas. Exactamente cuando lo retan, burlan o discuten su decisión al respecto de sus metas, también lo han visto metido en peleas cuando lastiman u ofenden a quienes ama. Lema: "Te metes con Levi, te metes conmigo".

Con los años ha desarrollado una mentalidad bastante seria, madura en cuanto a decisiones y toma de libertades en el hogar.

Eren usualmente muestra una sonrisa en su rostro, gentil y amable por fuera, incluso infantil. Pero llegó el momento demostró una actitud muy hostil cuando es lastimado.

Es cariñoso y necesitado en el amor. Exclusivamente toma esta actitud con su pareja. Suele tornar la situación tensa (bastante) cuando se niegan a darle amor.

Es afectado en gran manera por los niños, nuevas vidas con muchas esperanzas más adelante, sobre todo por sus hijos. Se enorgullece de ellos. Lo cual lo lleva a las lágrimas en su rostro, ocasionales (cumpleaños, actividades escolares, etc.). Ha sido llamado llorón en muchas oportunidades por su pareja.

Eren tiene una única meta, y es permanecer a un lado de Levi. Quien le ha dado tanto amor y vuelto padre de dos criaturas que adora.

Se fuerza ha ser mejor y progresar como esposo, padre y en su carrera de salud, Tomando una especialidad en cardiología. Dando internando, bajo el mando del Doctor. Dot Pixis.

Eren es una persona que emplea cualquiera de sus habilidades, poderes, su mismo cuerpo y sus sueños para salvar, proteger y cuidar a quienes son importantes para él.

•** Aptitudes**:

En el hogar: Es hábil en la reparación de estructuras (muebles, vitrinas, mesas, etc.). Aunque comete errores en lo que es conexiones eléctricas.

_Curiosidad:_ Una vez trato de remplazar un foco quemado, y termino pateado por Levi, y por la corriente.

En la cocina: Ninguna.

_Curiosidad:_ Eren llego a incendiar la cocina tres veces en el mismo día, en un intento de hacer pollo al horno. Levi llamo a los bomberos en ese mismo instante (tercer intento), y comprobando una alarma contra incendios y un seguro para el Hogar al día siguiente, por estar en las Fiestas.

En el Estudio: 1. Tiene, pero muy pocas. 2. Se centra mucho en el estudio.

_Curiosidad _

_1._ Eren se aburrida rápido, al punto de llegar a un dormitorio sobre el pupitre. Los nervios solían traicionarlo al dar las pruebas, otra vez la flojera.

Un día Eren se quedó dormido y olvido un examen, cuando Levi se enteró lo despertó de una patada para que diera el examen, aunque a última hora. Claro, esto fue respetivamente a los 18 a 19 años de Eren.

_2._ Actualmente Eren estudia mucho, trasnochándose en cuanto al estudio de su especialidad concierne.

En el auto: Es un conductor prudente y respetable, claro cuando Levi está sentado en el copiloto y sus hijos están en los asientos traseros.

_Curiosidad:_ Antes de conocer a Levi, Eren conducía moto, después de conocerlo ya no, jeje

Dos años después de vender la moto, se comprometió con Levi, y juntos compraron un auto, el que está actualmente. Pero también será cambiado por una vagoneta, más adelante.

En el Amor 7u7é: Eren suele ser activo y pasional. Tomando las riendas después de que Levi se deja. Tiene incentivo para probar cosas nuevas, pero es feliz y completo con solo dormir y despertar a un lado de Levi.

• **Relaciones**:

-Con Levi: Suele sentir un profundo amor, ya sea físico (carnal), como también sentimental. Levi para Eren fue su único amor. En el sentido literal de la palabra, no conoció a nadie que le llenara de tantas expectativas y sueños a su cabeza. Lo valora y respeta mucho. Es su ídolo. Suele cuidarlo, celarlo y protegerlo todo el tiempo y cuando se ve amenazado aún más. Hasta llegar a los extremos de la violencia física. Le gusta besarle el cuello, y morderlo mucho también. Ama cuando le dice que es "Su Idiota o Su Mocoso". Odia que lo compara con otros hombres o le diga "Niño", por haber reencarnado tres años menor que él. No le gusta que Levi lo ignore o subestime en cuanto al amor. Realiza imprudencias, o "estupideces" (indicado por Levi), cuando este dispone a cumplir el otro punto, ya señalado. Jojojo

La relación de Eren con Levi, dio inicio con un Odio-Amor [Pasado-Manga]. Actualmente Eren se sorprende la de las actitudes que toma su marido dentro de la familia y su hogar.

-Con Riinia (1era. Hija): Es cariñoso y comprensivo. La cela mucho de Levi, de sus compañeros y maestros en el instituto. Suele tener un instinto de protección a su persona.

_Curiosidad:_ La niña ganó aún más el corazón de Eren, cuando su primera palabra fue "Papá"

Dato: En el Fanfic será: "Papá" para referirse a Eren. En lugar de "Papi o Mami (en ocaciones)" para referirse a Levi.

-Con [* Innombrado *] (2do. Hijo): Es competitivo con él por la atención de Levi ... Y Es Amoroso con el pequeño cuando Levi no está viendo, pero los quiere a ambos por igual. Posteriormente, se siente orgulloso de su inteligencia y altas notas en el instituto.

-Con Hanji: La admiración por sus conocimientos tan amplios en el campo de la medicina. Aunque suele perder la paciencia cuando esta insinúa sobre su relación. La considera una amiga valiosa y sin duda oportuna cuando se requiere.

-Con Arthur (Perro): Lo odia mucho, con todo su pinche corazoncito, Aww no. Solo se pone celoso de vez en cuando con el perro. Más aun, cuando Levi lo llama por su nombre. Pero no para referirse a él, sino al perro. El "condenado pulgoso" (según Eren), que decidió comprar por regalo sorpresa para Levi.

• **Datos adicionales**:

-Eren tiene un conocimiento completo de todo su vida Pasada y lo que hizo. Incluido el ser Titán y que este quedara M-Preg.

-Tiene una frustración y trauma psicológico que lo llevo a caer en la Locura en su vida Pasada.

-No presenta ningún tipo de Poder. Es una persona normal.

-Esta sano y no presenta ningún tipo de Enfermedad.

-Eren tiene arranque esporádicos de pesadillas y sueños con el pasado. Causado como un síntoma por la psicosis que presento antes. No en un sentido patológico, solo como una consecuencia con la que despertó en su Reencarnación.

-Eren odia a su padre por menospreciar a sus nietos y su relación con Levi.

-Eren ama a su madre, aunque no le gusta que avergüence frente a su marido.

-Eren estudio en Japón. Su ciudad natal de la que salió a los 18 años, con el fin de cumplir su carrera médica y tener más experiencia en Alemania. Eren venta becado.

-Eren se llegó a recordar a Levi desde que lo vio por primera vez en la universidad. Pidiéndole que sea su pareja, se casa con él.

-Eren suele ser intimidado por su suegroKanney en las reuniones familiares, cuando esta le pregunta cuantas intenciones procreativas tiene con su hijo. / (* / ^ / *) /

-Eren confía en Petra, casi totalmente por tener una relación con Kanney.

-Eren lleva una relación muy cortante con Mikasa, pero son muy buenos amigos.

-Eren esta celoso de Farlan, por saber más de Levi y su pasado [Manga] y otro Pasado [Actual]

-Para Eren, Isabel suele ser su cómplice en los que es sacarle canas verdes y ensuciar la casa en ausencia de Levi.

-Eren perdió por medio día a su hija en la casa, a los dos años mientras jugaban a las escondidas. Levi no está enterado de ese hecho, jejexD

-Eren suele aprovechar la perversión de Hanji para descubrir en fotos inéditas, cada una de las facetas ocultas de su marido.

-Eren tiene oculto de Levi, un Manga BL + R18 que está dibujando. Todo un Perver (͡ ° ͜ʖ ͡ °) 9

-Eren es cortante con Levi, en cuanto a su pasado, los celos e insinuaciones indecorosas a su Marido.

-Eren se esfuerza en ser un buen Padre y no cometer errores en esta Nueva oportunidad para él.

* * *

\- **Levi**:

**Nombre completo**: Levi Ackerman de Jaeger

Edad actual: 26 años

Estado: Casado (Marido y Padre de Familia)

Profesión: Docente de Aritmética y Calculo Avanzado. Ejerciendo su profesión por la tarde en el instituto Cervantes de Munich.

Residencia: Alemania- Munich. Casa Jaeger

Teléfono: 34 559 789

Correo: Dice que no tiene esas mierdas (Usa el correo de Eren), pero que lo puede buscar en la cara bajo el nombre de Levi Heichou. Ah, no espera dados que no lo molesten o skalteen, porque no responde solicitudes desconocidas y mucho menos publicaciones en su muro ... o en el peor de los casos ni entra a su cuenta (TwT)

• **Personalidad**:

Levi tiene una personalidad muy madura, se considera al mismo "Precavido". Porque los cambios bruscos no le gustan.

No es impulsivo, y mucho menos fomenta la falta de disciplina, ya sea de sus soldados o de sus mismos hijos, ahora.

Es una persona tranquila, a la que no le gusta la música alta ni los escándalosincensarios. Sobre todo a la hora de dormir.

Levi suele tener una cara más grande, apegada y algo afligido que no demuestra a nadie. A no ser que te hayas ganado su confianza.

Levi es una persona en forma. No se la pasa en el gimnasio, pero tampoco permite la flacidez en su cuerpo. Suele mantener un abdomen marcado, aunque poco le interesa presumir su cuerpo.

Se mantiene callado para la toma de decisiones. Suele pensarlas unas tres veces, ya que el resultado siempre llega a preocuparlo.

Levi es una de las pocas personas que demuestran emoción cuando es ofendido o recriminado. Prefiere expresarse con la acción, y no con las palabras. Cuidado

Sus actitudes siempre van a la par de las madures que demuestra su figura.

No sé mete en problemas o peleas, ya que no radica en su naturaleza ser violento y pueril. Pero cuando se trata de defender a Su Persona, es capaz de romperle un hueso a su rival, con tal de que le quede claro de que no debe medir con lo que NO es suyo.

Levi no demuestra muchas cosas, pero en cuanto a los celos. Es una de las cosas que sacan de sus casillas, y lo obligan a hacer cosas que nunca antes vistas.

Levi suele disculparse, si lo que digo no fue correcto o causó un daño mayor al que quería subsanar.

En cuando a sus metas. Solo tiene una, y es sobrellevar a su familia a un bienestar común y la felicidad.

Levi es extremadamente reservado en cuanto a sus cosas, su pasado, temores y lo que siente.

Se limita a decir lo preciso en el momento adecuado. Ya que no conoce otra forma en la que deba comunicar sus inquietudes a alguien.

Se confunde e impresiona cuando una persona sobrepasa sus expectativas, y le demuestra que tipo de errores comete. En un ámbito más personal como el amor, o sus decisiones erradas.

Levi no tiene confianza en todas las personas en su alrededor. Es cordial, y tolerante con la gente, solo si su pareja lo esta acompañando.

**• Aptitudes**:

En el hogar: Es absolutamente bueno en todo lo referido a la mantención de un hogar limpio, estable y próspero.

_Curiosidad:_ Levi se la pasa, por lo menos 2 horas al día, arrinconando y limpiando la casa. Muy a pesar de que ese mar el trabajo de Petra.

En el anterior Fanfic, la casa más limitada fue la de Levi. La mayoría de las visitas terminaban con promesas del volver a visitar la casa de la feliz pareja.

En la cocina: Tiene muchas. Sabe cocinar ricos patillos, que en su mayoría mejoran a la boca de Eren antes de ser terminados o retocados, lo que suele molestarlo un poco a veces.

_Curiosidad:_ A principios a Levi no se le dio nada bien el arte de la cocina, pero después de tomar unas clases particulares por la burla hecha de hanji de; "Levi no sabe cocinar". Fue que tomo un semestre de gastronomía en la universidad de Munich.

Levi suele ser exigente en la preparación de comidas. Al punto de querer dejarlo perfecto. Por lo que hizo sufrir mucho a Eren cuando este se aventuraba a cocinarle algún platillo. Francés, más que todo. Ya que le fascinan las quesadillas, y la tartanie de niño.

En el Estudio: Es bastante disciplinado y puntual.

_Curiosidad:_ Levi en la época de universitario era uno de los mejores alumnos. Tanto que lo querían volver el presidente. Se negó, y lo pusieron de vicepresidente. Volvió a negarse y lo dejaré como secretario. Este acepto con la única condición de su nombre no nominado en lo que era la lista de la directiva.

En el auto: Levi conduce bien. No excede el límite de velocidad y por lo general se limita a que Eren lo transporte, que conducir el.

_Curiosidad:_ De inicio Levi inició automóvil antes que moto. Obligo a Eren a vendar su Ducatí, más aun después de enterarse de que Eren no usaba casco al conducirla.

En el amor: Levi suele ser torpe. Ya que no entiende la indirectas a su persona, un peso de que el Sí sabe dar indirectas a su marido. Suele reservarse para ese momento, en el que suelta una faceta salvaje. En muchas ocasiones él no es el que da la iniciativa, pero si sabe terminarlas.

**• Relaciones**:

-Con Eren: Es la persona favorita de Levi. Se enamora de él con facilidad cada día. Ya que ese castaño, sabe cómo desarmarlo con una sola mirada y seducirlo con simple beso o una mordida traviesa. Levi aprecia en gran manera a Eren, un punto de consideración lo más valioso para él. Le cuesta decirle muchas veces "Te amo", ya que esa palabra lo avergüenza, pero con paso del tiempo se da cuenta que es necesario.

-Con Riinia (1era. Hija): Es amoroso y dulce con su hija. Tanto como Eren es su tesoro, ella también. Se la pasa cuidándola y enseñándole con amor. Trabaja mucho con ella en lo que es su comunicación, pero le encanta ver como ella le sonríe al darle la bienvenida a "Gracias Papi", cada vez que la apoya o corrige en algo.

-Con [* Innombrado *] (2do. Hijo): Levi tiene una relación más fuerte, que hace que este muy apegado a él. Ya que este es un retrato perfecto de todo lo que ama de Eren. Suele abrazarlo y sobreprotegerle, porque en sus inicios el pequeño es muy ingenuo y desorientado.

_Curiosidad:_ En una oportunidad se vio como Levi desapareció medio día de la casa con el pequeño. Por el hecho de un resfrió menor. Lo cual dejo muy preocupado a Eren, quien no paro de llamarlo todo ese día. Desde entonces, Eren lo llama con constancia para ubicarlo.

-Con Eren 2 [Perro -Arthur-]: Es su mascota preferida. El canino se ganó un gran adiestramiento, y felicitaciones en la cena por parte de Levi, por su obediencia.

_Curiosidad:_ En una ocasión. Levi salió a pasear con Eren (Su marido), y Eren2. Lo cual no dejo muy contento al castaño por ser su cumpleaños.

Arthur, perdón Eren. Suele quedarse a cargo de cuidar la casa ya la niña, junto a Petra en ausencia de Eren y Levi.

-Con Hanji: Odia la mujer cada molécula de su cuerpo, pero le debe mucho. La considera su amiga, aunque a veces suele dudar como se hace ser amigo de una persona a la que se denomina "Demente o loca". Hanji es una de las personas con la que Levi se suele desahogar. Este aspecto es más que todo en ausencia de Eren.

•** Datos Adicionales**:

-Levi tiene conocimiento completo de toda su vida Pasada y lo que hizo. Incluido el asesinado y traicionado por Erwin Smith. Hombre en el que confió hasta el momento que apareció en Eren.

-Levi presenta una frustración grande ante lo sucedido en el pasado. Porque a pesar de que se esforzara no pudo salvar a Eren, ni a su hijo.

-Levi presenta una anomalía en su cuerpo, denominándolo: PseudoHermafromodita. Presenta lo que son los órganos internos propios de una mujer. Pero el aspecto físico, que manifiesta es el de un Hombre.

-Levi es uno de los pocos hombres nacidos en el siglo veinte con la anomalía de "XX + Y"

-Levi odiaba a su padre desde los 12 años, consecuencia de la actitud de este frente a la muerte de repentina de su madre. Con el paso de los años ha fortalecido su relación con el hasta el punto de llamarlo padre, pero solo en ocasiones especiales.

-Levi amaba a su Madre, sobre todo su voz. Que dé inicio le llego a gustar, pues esta solo se dedicaba a cantarle canciones en francés. Estaba muy apegado a ella, a tal punto que Kanney llego a decir "Se había criado bajo sus faldas".

-Levi durante sus años de juventud y pubertad, experimentó la discriminación a su persona. Por múltiples razones:

1.- Era Hermafrodita para la comunidad. Estaba "Enfermo", según él. Dato que sostiene hasta ahora.

2.- Es de estatura pequeña, y piel pálida. Signo de debilidad en un hombre, en "esa" Japón.

3.- Era Extranjero de Alemania a la edad de 12 años. Sin omitir que homosexual.

-Levi formo lazos fuertes con Isabel y Farlan cuando volvieron a encontrar. En esta era Isabel renació como su prima.

-Levi sostuvo una relación con Erwin desde que regreso de Japón, a sus 15 años.

-Levi quiere mucho a su mocoso, digo marido.

-Levi se acompleja y siente culpa por el estado de su pequeña. Trata de sobrellevarlo y ser un buen padre para ella.

-Levi suele confiar en Petra y Hanji cuando se trata de cosas con las que Eren no podría sobrellevar.

-Levi adiestro a Arthur (Eren2) para que ladre un mínimo de dos veces, si encuentra Petra y Riinia solas en casa. También le inculto el ataque a partes vulnerables del cuerpo en caso de visitas indeseadas.

-Levi suele tomar actitudes extrañas, y golosas cuando se encuentra gestando.

-Levi ven cinco platillos al día, cuando se manifiestan sus antojos.

-Levi, en el ámbito sexual, le gusta provocar a su marido.

-No le gusta ser celado. Prefiere que le den su espacio, pero cuando es Eren el que lo cela, suele quedarse callado y observar a su marido. Que de vez en cuanto lo llega a impresionar con su forma de "Marcar territorio" con otros hombres, al decir: No esta mal.

-A Levi le gusta ser tratado como Rey, un peso de que en sus inicios no fuera así. Si tiene la oportunidad de que le consientan, suele aprovecharse del castaño.

-Por lo general es sincero, y No miente. A no ser que la situación lo amerite.

-Levi ahora, está más concentrado en lo que es el bienestar de su familia. Haría cualquier cosa con tal de que esta paz no se perturbada.

• **Fechas**:

19/01/2015 Reencuentro.

15/02/2025 Noviazgo.

20/05/2025 Noche de compromiso.

08/12/2025 Boda de Jaeger y Ackerman.

14/08/2025 Luna de Miel. Londres -Tres meses de gestación.

24/02/2026 Nacimiento de Riinia Carla Jaeger Ackerman.


	3. Chapter 1 Pasado y Presente

1: Mi pasado y Mi futuro.

* * *

[Eren narra. 20 de mayo de 2023]

_Levi..._

_..._

_Mmm..._

_Esto... Levi_ –estoy algo nervioso por lo que trago duro.

Bien, vamos a hacer las cosas bien.

Suspiro hondo, y voy poniéndome de rodillas. Extiendo mis manos hacia adelante pidiendo las suyas, y armándome de valor, pregunto.

– _¿Rivaille Levi Ackerman, quieres...casarte conmigo?_

Espero un poco pero antes del silencio incomodo en su respuesta, hablo.

_\- Ya sé que soy joven... Sé que apenas llevamos unos cuatro meses saliendo, pero la verdad creo que ambos hemos esperado mucho... Antes quería hacerlo. Y aunque usted fue el que me lo pidió, ahora... Ahora soy yo el que quiere hacerlo feliz a usted... Levi, estos pocos... tres meses que he vivido contigo, en esta casa me han hecho muy feliz... Tú...Eres de mí, todo... to-todo lo que me hace falta... ciertamente... Creo... Ajaja_ –me pongo la mano en la nuca y comienzo a rascarme –_creo... que no hubiera podido subsistir sin ti a mi lado..._

Antes de que responda y diga mi nombre, yo lo interrumpo.

_-Levi_ –Mí mirada esta seria cuando decido clavarla en la figura que imagina. –_Capitán... con todo respeto quiero unir mi vida a la suya... Me gustaría conocer su respuesta de sus labios para ser la persona más feliz de este plane···_

La alarma de incendio en la cocina suena parlante, deshaciendo por completo todo lo que tengo planeado.

-¡Huaahhh! ¡El pollo! ¡El Pollo! –grita despavorido lanzándome a la cocina.

El humo se va esparciendo por el interior de horno, cojo un balde con agua y se lo arrojo. Disipe algo el humo, y el vapor por dentro. Pero como lo temo, el pollo se había quemado.

-Ash, Maldición, ¿Cómo voy a sorprender a Levi ahora?

Saco el desastre que quedo afuera para que no sospeche que incendié la cocina. En lo que regreso veo la hora.

-Oh vaya, falta 30 min para que llegue Levi –conozco lo puntal que es... y aunque estoy cambiado y listo, bueno, la cena no lo está. El supermercado está muy lejos como para que compre algo a esta hora de la noche...Joder. ¿Por qué no puedo hacer una cosa bien?

¡Ya se! Solo hay una cosa en el mundo, en lo que nadie me puede ganar en cocinar.

Je je je. Prepárate Levi. Vas a conocer al Chef Master Eren Jaeger.

[30 Minutos después]

Voy raspando la caja de fosforo por el costado, ya habiéndolo encendido me paso a las velas. Uno, dos... y voy moviendo la manos y esparciendo el humo. Listo. Retrocedo un paso admirando mi obra, esta genial... ahora solo falta que llegue Levi y...

Escucho el sonido de la llave girar en la puerta. 11:00 pm. Siempre puntual.

Corro a la lavandería, a dejar la servilleta en mí brazo en lo que el abre la puerta con un: _Estoy de vuelta Mocoso..._

Se da la vuelta cerrando la puerta, y al ver que no obtuvo respuesta, comienzo a caminar hacia la cocina donde ve un parpadeo constante de las luces. Avanza. Había apagado todas las luces de la casa.

-¿Eren? –pregunta levantando la mano a la altura de su rostro al avanzar hacia la cocina.

En mi interior, estoy hecho nervios. Aun desconozco como reaccione Levi... Parte de mi dice que aceptara, la otra me llena de duda.

-Eren, ¿Qué haces parado ah-í?–habla y se queda mudo viendo la escena.

-Bi... B-i... -controlo mi voz -... Bienvenido a casa Levi –digo, él se me queda viendo. Diría que está más pendiente del espectáculo de las velas y la mesa romántica decorada para los dos.

Camino hacia él y ya en frente suyo, voy quitándole el portafolio y el saco de sus hombros.

-Eren, ¿Qué significa todo esto? -me pregunta, una vez que he terminado y me quedo viendo su rostro.

-Es una cena romántica para dos –paso mis manos por su cuello, que van levantando las orillas traseras del cuello de su camisa, en un intento poco práctico de quitarle la corbata, aunque mi plan iba más de acercarme a él con picardía.

-Suspendiste clases... ¿O aprobaste materias Eren? –Inquiere al entrecerrar los ojos –No veo ninguna otra razón para que quieras celebrar.

Me rio un poco en lo que lo encamino a su asiento.

-Tranquilo, Rivaille... No se trata de eso... Solo quise que cenaras hoy los dos, solos... con velas y cubiertos como te gusta -digo tomando mi asiento.

-No me gustan las velas. Me gustan los modales, y que no comas como cerdo... Ahora, dime cuáles son tus planes... Si es sexo, te digo que estoy cansado –dice

-Santo cielo, Rivaille no es eso... –digo algo alarmista –Aunque la propuesta de sexo para la noche no está mal.

-Mocoso –me mira intimidante.

-Pero, no es eso... Primero come y luego te digo... -me escucho, entonces Levi baja su mirada a su plato.

-Hamburguesa de queso, ¿Qué quemaste esta vez Eren?

-Ah, Levi. No me queme nada, yo solo... -su mirada sigue prendida en mí.

-Se quemó el pollo al horno que hacia –confieso entre murmullos.

-No lo vigilaste bien otra vez, ¿no?

-En eso estaba, pero...

-Eren tú...

-Brindemos Levi –digo, el solo hace una cara de incógnita cuando me ve ir por las copas.

-Eren, en serio dime de que va esto... ¿Qué fecha es? Olvide tu cumpleaños ¿o algo así? –dice cuando le alcanzo la copa llena.

-No, solo es un brindis... -me excuso otra vuelta mordiendo mi labio inferior y girando la mirada de costado, ¿Cómo debería empezar?

-Estas muy extraño hoy... En serio no pasó nada en la universidad...

-No, solo tengo un examen mañana pero... Levi, -tomo sus manos dejando las copas en la mesa -... ¿Quiero pedirte algo?

Los ojos de Levi se agrandan en sorpresa.

-Levi, sabes que te amo, ¿no es así? –él quiere interrumpir diciendo "Me lo dices todo el tiempo", pero lo detengo y sigo hablando -...Rivaille, estoy muy feliz de haberte encontrado, de que me ames y me cuides, tanto antes como ahora...y-yo··· -Tartamudeo aunque ya estado peleando por controlar los nervios pero me están ganando.

Agacho la cabeza con algo de pena. Levi toma mis manos. Yo las veo, blancas, delgadas.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Eren? –pregunta, y hallo algo de alarma en su voz.

-Levi... yo no tengo mucho dinero, la mayoría de las veces actuó como un torpe y... bueno yo, yo... a pesar de mis faltas tengo... tengo la certeza de que te amo más que a nadie en el mundo –Levi no dice nada, se mantiene callado escuchando, de mis ojos quieren escapar lagrimas pero las retengo, mi frente se frunce porque aún no encuentro las palabras indicadas para decirle, para explicarle que él es...

La mano de Levi eleva mi mentón hacia él, en lo que yo abro los ojos cristalinos jade para verlo

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decirme? –inquiere

-Es más una petición Levi –girando los ojos de lado, haciendo un puchero leve. El baja la mano y regresa tomar mis dos manos sobre la mesa

-Bueno, ¿Qué es lo que quieres pedirme? –parece ansioso en lo que me mira, pero yo diría más que está expectante. Encuentro también duda e inquietud.

-No, no –digo soltando sus manos y él se extrañó –Así no... yo –digo retrocediendo la silla

– ¡Voy a hacerlo bien! –Chillo poniéndome de pie, Levi me mira no más cuando murmuro -Como se debe.

Camino hacia él, pidiendo su mano, de hecho cojo su mano y lo obligo a ponerse de pie. Quedando yo frente a él.

-Eren carajo, ¿Qué es lo que··· -habla pero yo me pongo en la pose, me reclino sobre la pierna izquierda y con la derecha piso el suelo, extendiendo ambas manos, a la suya, la izquierda*. Lo veo abrir ojos graciosamente y dilatar alzo sus pupilas al ver la magnitud de lo pido.

-Eren... -pronuncia y yo suelto un suspiro.

-Rivaille...Levi Ackerman, ¿Quieres... casarte, C-casarte conmigo?

Después de que mi voz se calla espero su respuesta, hay algo de silencio por lo que los nervios hacen de la suyas y todo el equilibrio que consigo es destrozado.

-L-Le...lev··· -Estoy empezando a decir cuando mi pie gira levemente a un costado, pierdo el equilibro y caigo sentado frente a él.

No hay palabras o una forma de descubrir la vergüenza que siento en este momento, la inconcina mirada de Levi que está arriba de mi nuca me abruma y no hago más que guardar silencio en el suelo, bajando la cabeza, sobre todo la frente y dejando que mis mechones algo largos caigan para cubrir totalmente mi rostro.

Falle.

-Eren –oigo su voz una vez más, pero no le hallo el valor suficiente para volver a verlo a la cara.

Levi se acuclilla a mi altura, va acariciando mi pelo a forma de peinarlo hacia atrás y ver mi rostro. No quiero que me lloriquear, por lo que giro de lado sin abrir los ojos. El pasa su mano por mi mejilla. Un consuelo, antes de deshacerse de mí. Un Mocoso fastidioso y enamorado. Rechazarme como en el pasado.

-Eres un dolor de cabeza Eren –me dice, y eso me lo confirma. Una lágrima desliza por la mejilla que toca.

-...También un mocoso demasiado llorón –habla, no hago más que aguantar los gemidos en mi garganta.

-...Voy a ocuparme de mantenerte y cuidarte... quiero una casa limpia Eren –Me dice, pero no lo entiendo –Tks, acepto –.

Abro los ojos para verlo. ¿Qué fue lo que dijo? Dice la mirada incrédula, cristalina, acuosa, llena de lágrimas con la que lo miro con una chispa de ilusión, emoción, amor.

-¿Qué no oyes? O Ya estas sordo Mocoso de Mierda. Dije que Acepto casarme contigo

Abro la boca con ilusión, las lágrimas que traigo las dejo caer, ya no lentamente ni con dolor. Me abalanzo en su contra al ponerme de pie y abrazarlo. Las lágrimas caen sin pena, cierro los ojos aferrándome de su cuello.

-Oye, oye... Más despacio Maldición –se quejaba, pero yo era inmensamente feliz. Mi sueño más deseado se acaba de cumplir, cuando comprende que no lo soltare en un par de horas es que corresponde a mi abrazo.

Yo desciendo mis manos de su cuello por su espalda, de mi nariz suelto un respirar rebosante y conforme. No sé qué tiene mi pecho ahora, pesa más. Haber crecido y aun así no le veo ningún inconveniente para respirar. Los hombros de Levi parecen decaer y sacar toda la tensión que guardo. Sonrió incansablemente, me duele la cara, mis manos siguen descendiendo a su espalda baja y su cadera apegándolo más a mí. Estoy abrazando a mi prometido en este instante. Casi no lo creo. Muevo la cabeza en su cuello, alejándome de su hombro izquierdo para ir a su oreja y decirle:

-Te Amo Levi –el hace un movimiento de labios y expulsa algo de su aliento como tratando de sonreír sin abrir la boca, dejando que el aire pase a través de sus dientes.

Conforme con eso, mis brazos lo envuelven más. Como avanzo un centímetro más en el contorno de su cuerpo y figura.

En ellos no recibo ninguna respuesta por parte de los labios de Levi. Elevo la vista y por detrás de nosotros, de la imagen que formamos abrazados, allá en las sombras aparece una figura, de un caballero mayor. Demasiado familiar para mí, que alza la voz al verme.

_"Eren Jaeger que clase de blasfemia es lo que acabas de decir"_

-Ah, p-pa··· intentaba formular, pero...el golpeteo continuo de una mano contra mi rostro me va despertando junto a su voz.

[Por la mañana en la casa Jaeger. 12 de agosto 2029. Eren narra]

-Mocoso... Mocoso... ¡Eren! –me grita mi cariñoso esposo. Abro los ojos entonces y todo se va aclarando la casa, el comedor, las paredes, mi hogar, mi marido, mi hija al frente de la mesa sentado tratando de terminar su cereal... Ah, estoy...

-¡Rivaille! –Exploto, bajo la voz al ver que me mira con enojo - ¿Q-qué pasa?

-Andas durmiendo Eren... -me aclara apartándose hasta estar sentado al lado de la nena con su taza de té al frente suyo. –Termina de desayunar y ayuda a tu hija que lleva rato llamándote –me informa al levantarse cogiendo su taza para llevarla al fregadero.

-E-enseguida –digo y me voy tomando la taza. El té esta frio, me paso por la garganta para acabar rápido. El sabor resultante es horrible. Rivaille va subiendo por las escaleras al dejarme con la nena.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! –llama agudizando el tono de su voz en protesta y por consiguiente cruzándose de brazos en el pecho al decir: El papa de Riinia no escucha. Esta sordo.

-Aquí estoy hija –me había puesto de pie y ahora me siento a su lado. –El Papá está aquí Riinia, a tu lado. Escuchándote

-¿Dónde se había metido Eren? –contesta gruñona. Otra personita a la que enoje, empezando el día.

-Soy Papa, No Eren –le digo pellizcando su nariz, pero ella sigue inmutable. Ay, ¿A quién se parece?

-Papá Eren –me sobre nombra contenta y abrazándome por el cuello con un sonrisa burlona.

-Je je je –voy soltando en ironía –Porque tuviste que sacar el carácter de tu madre –digo bajito.

-Te escuche Eren –me habla, mas diciéndomelo como amenaza mientras esta arriba.

-Papá –habla separándose del abrazo que inicio –Ya no se puede –señala su plato, le doy un vistazo. Esta medio lleno.

-Pero Nena, Riinia no acabaste ni la mitad –le digo

-¿Por qué Riinia tiene que acabar todo? Ya está llena –suelta un puchero en protesta.

-Porque tienes que comer si quieres ser grande y fuerte –le explico cogiendo la cuchara y tomando una porción, pero cuando se lo acerco a su boca la cierra, y la mueve a ambos lados. Negándose.

-¡No! No quiero. Riinia no quieres más –contesta a los gritos

-Bien, bien calma –digo al tomarla por los hombros –Uno más y puedes subir arriba –ella voltea su mirada a mi

-¿Riinia podrá subir arribas y elegir que vestido ponerse hoy para salir? –pregunta más juiciosa que inquisitiva. Ah, chantajista salió la nena

-Okey, pero en ese caso serán dos cucharas y no le dices nada a tu mami –ella asiente contenta. Cogiendo la cuchara, comiendo los dos sorbos al cereal e inquita bajándose de la silla corriendo en rumbo a las escaleras, por donde Levi va bajando.

-¿Ya acabaste Riinia? –pregunta extrañado de la velocidad de su hija.

-Si Papi –le asiente, el ve una mancha de leche en su mejilla y la va limpiando con su pulgar

-Ah sí... ¿acabaste todo? –oh oh. Riinia no le digas...

-No, papá dijo que con dos cucharas...–eleva dos dedos con su mano al rostro de Levi a manera de mostrarle –...Podía subir arriba a escoger un vestido bonito que Riinia pueda usar hoy

Le confiesa. Estoy jodido.

Ella sube presurosa por las escaleras después de darle su respuesta.

-¡Eren! –Ahí viene el regaño –No tan rápido Riinia –reprendía Levi y después pasa a encaminarse a mi

-Es verdad eso que le dijiste a la niña –suelta las palabras en una acusación.

-Ya estaba llena Levi –trato de explicarme -... y...

-Tiene que alimentarse Eren –me debate

-No podía, ¿Qué querías que hiciera? –me encojo de hombros

-Disciplina Eren. Es tu hija –coge el plato de la mesa –...va haciendo siempre lo que quiere porque se lo permites.

-Es una niña –digo cuando el voltea, yo me levanto y lo voy siguiendo.

-Y debe alimentarse bien –alza algo la voz depositando el plato en el lavadero

-Levi –digo a su costado.

-Debo castigarla casi todo el tiempo. –Deja el agua correr, remangándose las mangas y va coger la esponja –...Yo solo quiero lo mejor para ella

-Levi –voy a tomar su mano y suelta la esponja.

-Lo se Levi. Se bien lo que es quieres, yo también busco su bien –

-Entonces porque yo siempre hago de malo Eren –tomo ambas manos y lo giro hacia mí, para chocar nuestras frentes mientras habla en reproche –...Te prefiere más a ti que a mí en las noches

-De acuerdo, seré más duro. Esta fue la última vez. Lo prometo –le digo a lo que él hace un mohín irónico

-No, en serio Levi. Seré duro, implacable con la disciplina que vendrá corriendo hacia ti porque la trato tan brusco –le digo, él pone una de sus manos en mi cara y me llama mentiroso. Me estoy riendo cuando oímos un grito.

-¡Ahh! ¡ahh! ¡Auxilio! –grita la nena, ambos dejamos los que estamos haciendo y vamos a la par al pie de las escaleras, donde lo oímos. Riinia baja corriendo y viene a nosotros con un rostro de espanto y lágrimas en sus ojitos.

Se estrella contra Levi, que la abraza y la levanta en sus brazos al ver que se recarga en su hombro para llorar, en lo que viene Petra detrás de ella con su uniforme escolar.

-¿Qué paso? –pregunto después de ver que se recupera de la corrida.

-Una araña señor. Ya me encargué de eso, pero la niña la vio y se asustó. –me explica. Levi va dándole unas palmadas en la espalda y diciéndole que: "Calma, ya todo paso"

-¿Cómo puede haber una araña en su cuarto? Si te pedí que lo desinfectaras –reclama Levi al calmar y notar su atuendo.

-Tampoco está cambiada para ir al instituto –acota

-Calma Levi, Petra que... -digo

-Lo siento señor Levi, apareció de la nada mientras le cambiada, además la niña no quiso ponerse el atuendo.

-Se lo va a poner no te preocupes –digo, en lo que ella me lo alcanza y se retira arriba.

Levi va a sentarse con la nena en el comedor.

-¿Ya estas mejor? ¿Más tranquila Riinia? –le pregunta inclinando la cabeza a ella. Le va asintiendo.

Yo me les voy acercando con el uniforme en manos.

-Nena, tienes que ponerte esto –le enseño el uniforme y se niego de inmediato.

-No. ¡Riinia No quiere! Ahí salto esa cosa –dice llorando. Levi la vuelve a consolar con su abrazo en lo que me pide que aleje el uniforme a otro lado. Lo dejo por el sillón en lo que regreso.

-Tranquila –le dice al tomar su rostro –Si no quieres usarlo está bien –la va cargando en su regazo de vuelta.

-Pero Levi –voy diciendo y el gira su rostro para verme.

-No lo usara. –Dice firme –Hoy tiene cita a la 3:00 pm con Christa, voy a llevarla así. Como quiere –me dice y yo veo el vestido rojo hasta las rodillas, calzas blancas en sus piernitas delgadas y sus zapatillas negras con el diseño de un corazón en los evillos

-De acuerdo –beso su nuca por detrás -Yo los alcanzaré saliendo del hospital. –Voy poniendo el saco -A las 3:30 a más tardar -digo abriendo la puerta

-No tardes –dice Levi saliendo por esa puerta antes que yo y con la niña en brazos.

.

[Por la tarde]

[Eren narra]

-¿Cómo está? –pregunta Levi poniendo las manos sobre el escritorio segundos después de que yo me sentara a su lado y la puerta se cerrara.

-Riinia anda mejorando en el tratamiento. –nos dice queriendo forma una sonrisa en ese rostro

Pero... mi mente no le hace caso y difunde en el pasado. Hace dos años atrás, cuando lo descubrimos.

_"-Lo... lamento, pero lo que tiene su hija no puede..._

_-¡No! –Grita Levi al aferrarse a mi cuando estamos recibiendo la noticia -Tiene que haber algo...Puedo hacer algo ¡Lo que sea! –suplicaba mi marido al sollozar._

_-Levi –nombro cuando hunde su cabeza en mi pecho._

_-Todo esto es mi culpa Eren –sus manos están formadas en pequeños puño sobre mi pecho. -..Si no hubiera nacido de mi ella..._

_-¡Levi! –Lo tomo de los hombros, casi brutal el contacto para que levante la cabeza y me mire._

_–No es tu culpa -lo abrazo para que calle. No era así, cuando su cuerpo comienza a temblar es que beso su frente consolándolo."_

Mis ojos observan claramente el anillo de bodas en su mano, su brillo me llama la atención un rato mientras habla, como se mueve, casi por consuelo es que vuelvo a tomar esa mano. Apretar sus dedos encerrados en mi palma. Levi gira la cabeza hacia mi cuando lo hago. Su rostro de alarma es tan gracioso para mí. Sonrió diciéndole que todo está bien, y el regresa su mirada a la hoja de seguimiento que corrobora con Christa. La psicóloga de la niña.

Riinia, nuestra pequeña había nacido con una enfermedad rara en el cuerpo, un defecto mental en cuerpo calloso de su cerebro que evitaba que se comunicara de forma efectiva. Defecto patológico que en el "Yo Psíquico". Mi hija no se reconocía a sí misma. Su forma de hablar siempre seria en tercera persona. Eso no quería decir que fuese menos inteligente, por el contrario era muy lista. Casi tan lista como cualquiera de los niños Autistas.

Los problemas que experimentaba no eran cambios en el cuerpo. Nada de eso. Tendría un desarrollo normal. También era fértil. El problema radicaba en su confianza. En su Yo. Su querer. Su decisión.

Este problema genético no era hereditario. Aparecía como una mutación fresca. Con una incidencia de 1/10,000 recién nacidos. Me pregunto, ¿Por qué mi niña tuvo que nacer con ello?

Doy otro leve apretón a la mano de Levi mientras hablan, en lo que me lo quiero llevar a la boca y darle un suave roce de mis labios contra su piel.

Levi se ha preocupado mucho por nuestra hija. Sintiéndose culpable de su situación y dando todo de sí para que mejore.

Lo que no entiende es que no es su culpa, y la anomalía genética es algo que no se puede curar.

Debido a su condición, tiene una mente frágil. Infantil y muy abierta. Los cambios y sucesos extraños la hacen agorafobia y en su mayoría temerosa de lo desconocido. Tiene arranques de pánico, y es propensa a la esquizofrenia infantil.

-Riinia acabo los números hasta el 25 esta semana y las letras hasta la S. –le indicaba sus pruebas. Rivaille las hojeaba en lo que yo doy un vistazo atrás donde está la niña sentada en el sofá y viendo quisquillosamente las imágenes del libro.

-Eso es todo por esta sesión Señor Rivaille, aquí le mando las siguientes letras aprender y en cuento a los números repasen desde el 20 para adelante –Le explicaba.

-No se preocupen no tiene ningún trauma con lo ocurrido en la mañana. Podrá ir tranquilamente a clases desde mes entrante... Ya pueden estar inscribiéndola. Cualquier otro incidente pueden consultar de nuevo –decía amablemente al despedirse y darnos los folders.

Riinia tendría que asistir a terapia hasta los 15 años. Menos si había, aunque sea un indicia de mejora.

-¡Papá! ¡Papá Eren! –me chillaba al dejar la revista y venir corriendo a mí al ver que salíamos de consulta.

-Ven acá –la alzo en un brazo –Upa, tan pesada... ¿Qué está comiendo Riinia?

-A Riinia le gusta le chocolate –dice contenta

-No habrá chocolate. –Sentencia Levi a mis espaldas –Hasta luego doctora

Iba diciendo al salir con nosotros, me quita a la nena cuando comienza a lloriquear por chocolate en lo que Christa dice.

-Nos vemos el 19. Hasta el próximo viernes –decía.

-ah, el próximo viernes... ya es diecinueve eso quiere decir que es... -me pongo a contar con los dedos, pero aun así no estoy seguro y murmullo: ¿Qué fecha es?

-12 de agosto. Muévete –me contesta Levi al llegar al corredor

-12 de...agosto –repito deteniendo mi caminar ¡Oh por Dios! ¡¿Cómo pude haberlo olvidado?!

.

[Horas más tarde]

[Levi narra]

-Profesor Levi... Profesor Levi... le suplico otra oportunidad,... una poca más de nota... Si, por favor... profesor, profesor Levi ¿está escuchando? ¿Levi?

-Levi... Levi –me hablaban las voces, mientras mi mano sigue en mi mentón pensante.

-Deja el examen ahí y retírate –llego a responder cuando la súplica ya me aburré. Toda la tarde escuchando a mocosos llorando por el examen final. Al cual por supuesto no aprobaron. Vine a perder mi tiempo con estos niñatos que ni la tabla de sumar saben.

-Levi, me confundes con una de los estudiantes –dice la voz, algo intrigado volteo la mirada a ver y es...

-Farlan, ¿Qué haces aquí? –Mi voz sale realmente extrañada. El no venía a visitarme al trabajo. Me acomodo en la silla en lo que el termina de llegar a mi escritorio

-...No deberías estar recogiendo a Olivia del instituto –digo cuando ya se halla frente a mí. La hija que los dos habían tenido tiene la edad de cuatro años, y por lo que se está en el pre kínder o la guardería mejor pagada de todo Múnich. Mismo sitio donde llevo rato pensando inscribir a mi hija.

-Hoy fue Isabel a recogerla –me suelta algo cansado al sentarse en uno de los pupitres estudiantiles al frente de mi escritorio. – Ha, Los años te empeoran con la edad

-Ya estas rondando los cuarenta... ¿Cómo dejas ir a tu mujer embarazada por la niña? –le argumente, ya que sé que estos dos par de tortolos no dejen de intentar tener un varoncito.

-De hecho Levi, vine a invitarte a una fiesta hoy –suena bastante animado. Qué pena.

-No puedo –digo y me pongo a apilar los exámenes en la mesa.

-Dale, estaré yo, Isabel, Mike, los amigos de Eren también.

-Omitiste a la autora de todo, es una fiesta organizada por Hanji, ¿No es así? –El trata de negármelo -Eso siempre termina en desastre. No iré.

-Levi, estará Olivia para que Riinia juegue. Además Isabel está ansiosa, quiere verte... Ya hace por lo menos medio año desde que no nos···· -lo interrumpo.

-No me chantajees Farlan –se ha dónde quiere llegar con esto. Piensa arrástrame a esa fiesta.

-Bien no quiera usar esto Levi –se va levantado del pupitre -Pero si no vas le arruinarlas la fiesta sorpresa a Eren

-No es su cumpleaños –debato teniendo demasiada certeza de que no es así. Estamos en agosto.

-Algo más importante que eso. –argumenta, lo cual me hace dudar

-¿Un ascenso? -

-Vamos Levi ¿Quieres arruinar la sorpresa que se llevara a Eren? –me inquiere -...Serias tan cruel para hacer eso a tu marido. A mí, a tu familia Levi... que lo llevamos planeando durante...

-Farlan –digo algo alterado. He sido llamado aguafiestas antes, pero se está tropezando.

-Oh déjalo entonces. –comienza a caminar hacia la puerta al ver mi ceño fruncido y que no cedo –...Ya entiendo porque no te invitan a ninguna fiesta Levi porque tu...

-¿A qué hora será? –me estaba hartando su drama.

-¡Perfecto! –Chilla -A las a 8:00pm

-Muy tarde. –Sentencio en lo que se tensa -...A esa hora duerme mi hija. La llevare desde las 6: 30 pm –me pongo de pie cogiendo en mi mano la pequeña pila de 40 exámenes, mitad en blanco y la otro con un 5% de aprobados. Llego a estar parado a lado de suyo en el marco de la puerta

–...Y "Ay" de ti Si no hay sorpresa –lo amenazo terminando se cerrar el aula y partiendo de ahí.

-¡Eso! –dice recargándose un puño a si mismo después de que me ve doblar la esquina.

.

[Eren narra]

Rivaille había venido por mí al hospital. Cosa que me extraño en absoluto, pero no tuve oportunidad ni de debatir, pues me metió al auto y dio marcha con rumbo al centro.

La verdad hasta llegue a asumir esto como un secuestro, pero mi hija estaba sentada en los asientos traseros. Mismo lugar donde estoy ahora, sentado junto a ella, pero sin la bata ya que Levi me obligo a quitarme hace diez minutos, arrojándome un cambio de suéter.

Mi hija iba ayudándome con el cuello de la camisa que llevaba por dentro, y el carro se detiene. Baje la ventana para ver la residencia de...Zacarius.

-Levi, ¿Por qué vinimos aquí? –digo reconociendo la casa de mis ex emperador y mi tutora.

-Cállate y sal del auto –ordena Levi, quitándose el cinturón.

-Pero Levi... –empezaba a debatir cuando mi hija abre la puerta de carro y sale dando saltitos.

-vamos, vamos papá –me va jalando de la mano la nena.

-bien, bien... Un momento Riinia –voy pidiendo dos pasos afuera, me suelto y voy cerrando la puerta. Oigo la alarma puesta y veo las llaves ser introducidas en el bolsillo de mi marido. Él se vino de traje y yo como mendigo. No puede haber peor injusticia.

-¡PAPÁ! –me grita Riinia parada en la entrada.

-Ya voy linda –digo cuando me pongo a caminar a lado de Levi –Me puedes decir que va todo esto, cariño~ -le digo al oigo en lo que parece chasquear la lengua, yo veo a la niña toqueteando hasta no poder más el timbre de la casa.

-¡No Nena! –grito al correr a ella para apartar sus manitas porcelana del timbre de la entrada.

[Levi narra]

Todo parece ir bien. Eren como de costumbre no se entera de nada. Lo veo reprendiendo a Riinia por toquetear el timbre. Por lo que veo Eren está cumpliendo su promesa de impartir disciplina. La puerta se abre y vamos entrando.

Al inicio todo esta oscuro asumo que es la tontería de la sorpresa y bum, ya vienen los gritos. Se hace la luz y todos nos rocían con confeti chillando un:

-¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO!

-¿Qué? –llego a exclamar en confusión ¿Mi aniversario?

Veo el letrero colgado arriba de nuestras. "Felices cinco años de andar gruñendo Levi de JAEGER". Mi vena marginal que anda cruzándose entre mi ceño y mi ceja está inflamándose. Mientras Eren sigue a mi costado con una cara de WTF o de preferencia que no se lo cree.

-¡Felices cinco años de casados! –chilla Isabel con unos collares en sus manos. Yo enfoco mi vista llena de ira, en su marido que esta por su costado derecho.

-Me mentiste –amenazo a Farlan y este solo ríe. Mientras Isabel y hanji se nos acercan poniendo un collar de flores alrededor de nuestros cuellos. El aroma tan fresco me distrae, pero no disipa mi enojo. Sigo con la mirada clavada en Farlan.

-Si te lo hubiera dicho Levi, no habrías venido –me confieso

-Por supuesto que no –le doy la razón. En lo que mi hija se pone a ver a los alrededores sujetada de la pierna de Eren hasta oír una voz familiar.

-¡Riinia, Riinia! –chilla la pequeña de cabellos rojizo detrás de Armin, extendiendo los manos a mi hija.

-¡Olivia! –responde con gran ánimo mi hija al soltarse de Eren y correr a encontrarse con su primita para decirle en un abrazo: Riinia está feliz de verte. Mi hija no es de muchos amigos, pero me agrada verla sonreír así.

-Oh, bienvenido. –la cantarina voz de Zoe se me acerca de lado desde de terminar de colgar el collar de flores de cerezo en el cuello de mi esposo. Llega a mí sobándose esa enorme panza de embarazo de ocho mesas o más. Esa loca a que burro se habrá tragado.

-...El enano y su pareja aquí después de cinco años –la sonrisa crece en su rostro al verme -...Pero Rivaille no has crecido ni cinco centímetros más

Sigue con los mismos comentarios estúpidos. Bien, se acabó mi paciencia. Voy a ponerle fin a esta fiesta que acaba de empezar. Me remango las mangas y avanzo un paso en su dirección, interrumpo a Eren que está dándoles la gracias a todo el mundo por haberse acordado, pero antes de dar otro paso más, son sus manos sobre mi pecho los que me detienen.

-Levi –Eren va diciendo mi nombre a forma de reprender y pidiéndome que le tenga más paciencia. Suspiro cerrando los ojos.

-Oye, con Calma enano, no puedes tocarme –su voz interrumpe la calma que me estoy concentrando por tener, mientras ella va sobándose su vientre de arriba abajo con sus manos –Bebé abordo.

-Cuando nazca el niño no habrá quien te libre de mi –le doy por amenaza en lo que rechinan mis dientes

-Claro, claro. Por ahora disfrutemos de la fiesta –se va dando la vuelta esperando que le sigamos. Voy avanzado cuando mi prima se topa conmigo

-¡Hermano! –dice frente a mí.

-Isabel –digo y me abraza con una mano y la otra aun rodeando ese vientre de cinco meses.

-Bulliciosa –reprocho al sonreír levemente – ¿Cómo esta ese bebe? –pregunto una vez que me suelta

-Dicen que ¡Esta vez es un niño! –chilla contenta

-Los felicito –deseo, en lo que mi mirada va a para Eren hablando con Jean.

[Eren narra]

-¿Qué tal la vida marital? –me inquiere

-Sigues sin acción en tu cama, yegua. –Suelto a mi ex compañero de la U -...Cada día me aburro más con tu rostro

-No superas el impactó de mi hermosura –hace burla

-Jean, ya... –dice Armin viniendo con un niño en brazos, el niño se la pasa ocultado su rostro en el pecho de mi amigo, y aferrándose con fuerza de su cuello.

-Fe-felicidades Eren –apenas llega a decir por el niño colgado en su cuello que no lo suelta. Según tengo entendido. Jean y Armin adoptaron hace cuatro años a un niño pequeño de dos años.

-Gracias, -tomo su mano y luego la suelto -... ¿ese es berth?–digo señalando al niño castaño en sus brazos. Armin me asiente y todos vamos a sentarnos.

.

En la mesa, solo se escuchaba las palabras de Zoe y el rechinar de unos dientes, que cada vez se volvía más constante.

-Así como lo oyen, Levi devoraba toda una bolsa de gomitas y Sublimes el solo cuando estaba embarazado de Riinia... y aunque no lo crean los antojos en el embarazo son terribles, ¿no Mike? –comenta raspando con la cucharilla las orillas del balde de helado que traía en manos.

-Sí, amor... Pero no te termines todo el helado –le mangoneaba el postre, me llego a reír bastante estando en el otro extremo viendo todo.

-Eren –dice mi esposo, y yo voy a su mano para tomarla.

-Je je, extraño esos momentos en los que me pedias a hornearte galletas con chispas de chocolate y me obligabas a probar tus extraños experimentos con la mermelada de frutas –digo queriendo sonreír.

-¿Qué fruta era...? –me pongo meditabundo y paso a tocarme el mentón en un intento de recordar

-Los higos –medio curvó sus labios y agacha la cabeza sobre mi hombro.

-Tu no extrañas los momentos en los que··· -decía pero él se levanta algo bruto y giro la cabeza para ver a nuestra hija

-Riinia baja de ahí, es peligroso –lo oigo y vuelvo a reír. Cuando lo vuelvo a ver me está frunciendo el ceño-

-Tranquilo _Súper Mamá_, están bien –le digo, y nos agarramos las manos de nuevo, me agrada su contacto. Comienzo a poner mi brazo al contornó de su cuello, a diferencia de años pasados ahora ya no le molesta hacer este tipo de escenas en público. Me dice que me ama más seguido, lo cual me alegra. Aunque eso sí, no lo dice en público suele ponerse rojo. Acaricio su cabeza en lo que él sigue mirando a los niños.

_Debería decirle..._

_Una noche como esta..._

_Esta misma fecha nos casamos._

_Debería demostrarle una vez más que..._

Observo en una esquina los micrófonos y unas bocinas al fondo.

[Levi narra]

-Y como decía, debemos seguir el ejemplo de Levi –hablaba Zoe en lo que voy tomando una bebida para ignorar sus palabras, más la oigo.

-Embarazarse la noche de su compromiso y tenerlo después de la boda para que no nazca bastardo –escupo todo el trago

-¡ZOE! –bramo su nombre al levantarme de la mesa con su ceño fruncido, pero el sonido del micrófono me distrae

-Por favor su atención –digo cuando volteo a ver, es la voz de Eren a los lejos, no está en su silla.

Todos al igual que yo, giran su vista y su atención a la esquina donde Eren está sosteniendo en sus manos el micrófono.

Eren, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

-Una noche como esta, yo –se calla y todos seguimos atentos de sus palabras, su rostro y esta pausa que realiza –Conocí a alguien especial... En el pasado todos lo vieron, él era mi Héroe a pesar de que yo me proclama su "Libertador". Nos salvó a todos en múltiples oportunidades... aun siendo un gruñón...enano y demente de la limpieza.

Algunos, por no decir muchos, se ponen a reír de sus palabras. Incluyendo a los niños y a mi hija.

-Eren, bajas de ahí y eres hombre muerto –musito, pero el continua.

-A pesar de sus defectos...

-Lo voy a destripar.

-...El Capitán Levi siempre hizo su trabajo, se preocupaba por nosotros y nos salvó el pellejo en más de una vez, aun si fue por deber... Él fue un gran líder. Uno del que me enorgullezco haber seguido hasta el final... Todos los saben, llegaron a saberlo antes y se los repito ahora... _"Estoy enamorado del Capitán Levi"..._ quiero compartir mi vida con el... -enfoca su vista de la gente hacia a mí -...Levi, agradezco cada día el que nos hayamos encontrado de nuevo, el que ames... Me has dado una hija hermosa, me haces muy feliz...

-Eren, ya bajada de ahí –digo sintiendo como las mejillas se pasan a endurar de tanto contener la sonrisa y el rubor.

-Levi solo quiero decirte... -el sonido de la música comienza a sonar por los parlantes. Maldición. Esa canción Eren no... no cantes yo...

**_Tantos _**_momentos de felicidad__**, tanta **__caridad__**, tanta **__fantasía__**... tanta **__pasión__**, tanta **__imaginación__** y tanto **__dar Amor__** hasta llegar el día**_

Ese mocoso, sonriendo en cada parte que le llama la atención.

**_Tantas _**_maneras de decir: Te Amo__**, No parece **__humano__** lo que tú me das**_

**_Cada deseo que tú me adivinas, _**_Cada vez que ríes__**... Rompes mi rutina**_

-Tonto –llego a sonreír cuando lo veo cantar.

**_Y la _**_paciencia __**con la que**__ me escuchas__** y la **__convicción __**con la que**__ siempre luchas_

-Eren –mi pecho comienza a palpitar con fuerza al verlo ahí parado, tan lejos de mí.

**_Como me llenas como, como _**_me liberas...____Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

-Claro que sí, pedazo de torpe, baja de ahí –digo. La mayoría sigue pendiente de la escena que me está haciendo.

**_Le pido a dios que _**_me alcance la vida_

**_Y _**_me dé tiempo para regresar_

**_Aunque sea, tanto solo _**_un poco de lo mucho que me das_

**_Le pido a Dios que _**_me alcance la vida para decirte... todo lo que siento gracias a tu... Amor_

Comienza a caminar desde el escenario y venir a mí. Esta canción especial para mí, para los dos. Con ella nos conocimos, con ella nos volvimos a enamorar.

**_El sentimiento _**_¿De qué No soy yo?...____¿De qué hay algo más? __**cuando tú**__ me miras_

Esta aun par de pasos de mí. Comienzo a caminar también y estamos parados a un paso de los labios del otro.

**_La sensación de que _**_No existe el tiempo__** cuando están **__tus manos sobre mis mejillas_

Agarra mi mano con la libre que tiene y le pone sobre su mejilla al cantar. Es un idiota, está haciendo que me ruborice.

**_Como me llenas, Como _**_me libras...Quiero estar contigo si vuelvo a nacer_

**_Le pido a Dios que _**_me alcance la vida para regresar_

**_Aunque sea, tanto solo _**_un poco de lo mucho que me das_

**_Le pido a Dios _**_que me alcance la vida para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu amor_

**_Que _**_me da la luz que hace despertar_

**_Que me llena de _**_color el mundo para que no pierda el rumbo._

Termino abrazado a él mientras continúa cantando. Como una bachata, en la que toma mis manos y juntos vamos bailando.

**_Le pido a Dios que _**_me alcance la vida para regresar_

**_Aunque sea, tanto _**_solo un poco de lo mucho que me das_

**_Le pido a Dios _**_que me alcance la vida para decirte todo lo que siento gracias a tu Amor_

Cierro los ojos y fuimos girando en la pequeña sala.

-Eren, te matare... -le digo escondiendo el rostro en su pecho.

-Yo dejare que me mate, Capitán... vale la pena si lo veo cambiar de color –estoy por apartarme y patearlo, pero se pone de rodillas frente a mí.

-Rivaille... Mi Levi Ackerman –niego con la cabeza -...Esta noche como hace cinco años atrás, vuelvo a pedir tu mano para conmemorar nuestro aniversario, asique... -mira el anillo dorado en mi mano derecha, sonríe y se pone de pie –¿Me aceptas otro año más como tu esposo?

-Acepto –digo. El trata de besarme, pero yo detengo su atropellado instinto cubriendo su boca con mis dedos -... Acepto a ese Mocoso que de niño se hacía pis en la cama

-Mi madre te conto, -reprochó en un intento de interrumpir pero continuo

-... Que le espantaba el coco –gira los ojos –Ese mocoso, que lo único que hizo de productivo en su vida pasada fue lavar los trastes en el cuartel y limpiar las armas,...que hizo cosas imprudentes como enlistarse a la edad de 15 años a servicio, que llego a ser tan estúpido u osado –acariciaba su mejilla y mi pulgar rozaba su labios superior abriéndolo arriba y abajo -... A ese muchacho que soñaba tan alto, al que nunca se rindió a pesar de que le digieran que nunca lo lograría porque era un monstruo... al que protegí con todas mis fuerzas,...al marido que me tomo y cuido con tanto amor, a ese padre tan flexible que eres,... al Eren que no sabe cocinar, al que expresa sus sentimientos sin miedo... Al hombre que amo... A ese acepto para toda mi existencia –digo tanto el como yo nos acercamos mutuamente para besarnos y sellar el trato, roce al principio y luego con ganas de querer comer al otro.

Me agarra de los costados y me quiere voltear, trato de impedirlo pero Mierda es más alto que yo y lo hace.

-Uuhhh uhhh –van oyéndose voces y cotorreo a mis espadas.

-¡Brindis por la confesión de Enano! –dice Zoe alzando en alto una copa de champan. La miro enojado.

-Ya luego la matas –me dice Eren al oído

-Primero debo acabar contigo, ma-ri-di-to –burlo.

-Oh, claro... puedes castigarme y abusar de mi hospitalidad en la casa –dice.

-No me tientes. Mocoso... o no te dejare cazar en la noche –avanzo de regreso a la mesa.

-Ah, ¿Qué paso Levi? –se encoje de hombres -...Creí que ya habíamos acordado que me iba a abrir tus murallas a las una.

[20 minutos después]

**[Eren narra]**

Entre una y otra anécdota.

-Vaya ustedes sí que son unos padres modelo –dice mi amigo Armin.

-No es para tanto –digo

-Por tu hijo harías lo que sea. –acota Levi a mi lado.

-Es admirable. –dice Isabel

-Yo no puedo con Olivia cuando se pone terca

-Es cuestión de disciplina –digo guiñándole un ojo a mi Ma-ri-do. Voy abrazándolo por la cintura, cosquilleando su espalda cuando me pisa el pie. A-ah, au-ch.

-...la mayoría del tiempo se la encargo al Nanaba por el poco tiempo en el trabajo, ¿y tu Eren con la especialización andas progresando?... -decía Farlan

-Sí, pero más que nada. La familia es impórtate –digo abrazando de sorpresa a Levi. Reteniéndolo, y sentándolo en mis piernas.

-Eren, déjame –decía resistiéndose a mi abrazo, pero yo beso su cuello –No en público ¡Maldición! –dice poniéndose colorado.

-No hay caso con ese par de tortolos –hablaba la doctora -...para que encadenar a tus hijos a un montón de reglas, mejor cuando yo tenga a este niño lo dejare correr libre por la sabana

-Zoe No quiero saber –dice Levi –Ese es el ejemplo que "No deben" seguir los padres

-Pero Levi, cada niño merece su independencia, ellos son los que a.. ah ..¡ah!... -comienza a removerse en su asiento y hacer quejidos de dolor.

-Zoe... Zoe... ¿Qué le pasa? –van preguntando todos, en lo que me incluyo y Levi también.

-me... está doliendo –dice al pararse tocándose el vientre con ambas manos y con un rostro que parece de dolor. Esas gafas quieren caer de su rostro.

-Maldición Zoe, ahora...-dice Levi soltándose de mí y buscando entres sus bolsillos el celular para llamar a una ambulancia.

-Que comes, que adivinas Enano. No tengo nada. Te lo digo. Depende de los niños cuando vienen. No puedes decirle cuando nacer a un niño o cuando no, Ajajjajajja deberias haberte visto la cara levisito tú.. tan inocente que me creiste todo –le aclara a ver el rostro perturbado de Levi llamando frente a ella.

-¡Ahora Sí Te Mato! –cierra su móvil y se abalanza encima de la mesa, queriendo recorrer esa distancia para llegar lo más rápido a su cuello.

Hanji al ver lo furioso que se ha puesto mi marido, se agarra el vientre con ambas manos por la base y se pone a correr por la sala.

Jejeje. Esto es muy divertido. Corre hanji que no te alcance Levi.

Las horas continuaron pasando, los niños seguían juagando. Berth era algo tímido y permanecía siempre a lado de Armin. Olivia y Riinia son un caso distinto inseparables desde que se vieron en la entrada. Hacen berrinche de un lado al otro. Por suerte esta Nanaba, para controlarlos un poco mientras nos otros hablamos. Y ya que mi aniversario, todo el mundo no hace más que hablar de nosotros.

.

[**Terminada la velada**]

[Levi narra]

-Muchas gracias por invitarnos –dice el Rubio acompañado de su marido y su hijo. Se van retirando en lo que oigo a Nanaba.

-Riinia, Olivia ¡vengan aquí! –dice al verla subir por las gradas. Yo veo mi reloj. 10:30 de la noche, una hora tarde para que duerma mi hija.

-Subiré por ella –dice Isabel adivinado mis pensamientos, Farlan decide acompañarla en lo que yo me quedo abajo. Viendo todo el desastre que dejaron los invitados de la fiesta. El montón platos que lavar lleno de alimentos y sobras que botar y Zoe que anda comentando por ahí que se ira a poner piyama

-¿Y el desastre en la cocina? –hablo cuando Eren aparece con Riinia bostezándose en sus manos.

-Levi hay que irnos a casa. Petra se encarga de hacerla dormir, aunque no creo que sea difícil –comenta con la niña babeándole el hombro -Vamos a despedirnos

-Ve tú Eren, llévala a casa. Ayudare aquí –digo. Mi sentido el orden y la limpieza me dice que este lugar necesita de mis servicios_. __**"Alabada sea la Higia ¡Levi va limpiar todo el desastre de Mi cocina!"**_ va proclamando Zoe al extender las manos y mirar al cielo en una pose de adorante.

-Si piensas que limpiare tu desastre solo, te equivocas cuatro ojos. Anda a ponerte los guantes que vamos a trabajar –le digo y luego volteo a Eren

-Bien. Vuelvo en diez minutos cariño –besa mi frente y se va. Isabel anda arriba junto con Farlan. Yo me remango las manos y voy a la cocina. Hay que ponerse manos a la obra.

Después de unos veinte minutos ya he acabo con la mitad de todo, solo falta lavar y secar unos platos. Nanada la niñera de Farlan e Isabel andaba ayudando a secar los platos junto a Zoe que no hace nada sentada en el comedor, tratando de acabar de secar un plato. En lo que yo estoy en el lavadero, acabando con los últimos cinco platos. Las únicas manos que ayudaban en algo eran las de la niñera, pero esta sale a entregar el vaso de plástico con dos agarradores para jugo que le pide Farlan. Al parecer Olivia se había despertado y anda haciendo berrinche allá arriba. Abre y cierra la puerta con seguro, el sonido tan típico que no le pongo tanta atención a ello y sigo lavando hasta que oigo un plato estrellarse contra el suelo y a mis espaldas.

-No pienso lavar eso –digo pensando que me hará limpiarlo. Que me guste la limpiar no significa arreglar los desastres de otros. Todos tienen manos, asique que las usen.

-ah... argg... Levi... -comienza a gimotear a mis espaldas.

-No ni aunque me ruegues –hablo sacándole la espuma al último plato.

-Levi, aggre... Llama a Mike... Creo que...rompí ya –me dice entre cortado. Pero qué mujer más floja.

-Zoe no hagas recoger a tu marido tu desastre –digo. Mike había ido a comprar unas cosas y de ahí, se ofreció a acercar a los Kristhense. Acabo con el plato, y voy por el otro, ya solo faltan dos para acabar

-¡Levi! Ay... me ¡duele! –dice esta vez sacando resoplidos después de hablar. Yo acabo con el segundo y queda uno.

-Solo dobla algo las rodillas y no la espalda –le aconsejo. Ni que por limpiar un poco se fuese a morir.

-No Levi, rompí... Rompí aguas...ya-¡Ahh! –me grita. Yo apilo el último plato.

-El agua no se rompe Zoe, -giro la cabeza bajándome las mangas. Mis manos están llenas de olor a detergente barato.

–...Solo tiraste el plato y lo rompiste, recógelo y··· –decía, pero cuando la veo está tocándose el vientre con un rostro por demás afligido, y sudando mucho también

-¿¡Qué Carajos!? –Digo, la situación me espanto un poco y reclino mis manos contra el fregadero casi cayendo de espaldas en él.

-Levi... agggr...rom-pi fuen...te...y esto-oh-y pari-endo...oh –me informar al fruncir su ceño, doblándose en dos y dejando caer los lentes de su rostro al suelo. Retrocedo casi al mismo tiempo que lo dice.

–Zoe estas de broma...-pregunto, ya me había jugado la broma. Puede estar jugando otra vez, pero... su rostro me dice...

-¡ah! no Levi...en realidad yo... estoy teniendo contracciones en es-te momento... ¡Ahh! –grita de dolor. Abro los ojos y avanzo hasta ella con rapidez. Trato de sostenerla en pie pero se queja y la hago sentarse en la silla. Donde está haciendo ejercicios de respiración para aguantar las contracciones.

-llama... agrr... Mike... -me dice pero yo voy a la puerta, cojo la perilla para abrirla pero no gira. Está cerrada, ¡Carajo!

-Abran la puerta, ¡Auxilio! ¡Sáqueme de aquí! –grito aterrado. Maldición. No quiero pasar por esto otra vez, grito y grito... y nada. Nadie me oye. Tks. Giro entonces y voy al teléfono, está llamando y ella vuelve a gritar

-Maldita sea Hanji, ¡Siéntate bien y cierra la piernas! –digo algo alterado. La llamada no entra y comienzo a desesperarme, saco el móvil de mi saco por suerte lo tenía ahí todavía y realizo la llamada. Contesta al tercer tonado.

-Eren, ¡¿Dónde estás?! –grito, me contesta que a media cuadra. Le digo que estoy en casa de Zoe. Encerrado en la cocina. Que llame a Farlan que nos abra la puerta. Y por supuesto que Zoe está de parto. Corto la llamada y regreso con ella.

-Respira, Maldición respira Zoe... uno, dos... tres y cinco... Eren, ¿Dónde estás? –me musito mirando la puerta.

-Ahr.. aggr,.. Levicito esto... es... más duro de lo que parece... -me habla apenas.

-Claro que lo es, estas trayendo una vida Zoe... Tu solo... -digo

-¿Levi? –oigo la voz de Eren y Farlan afuera

-Apúrense ¡Y abran esa puerta! –ordeno en lo que Zoe estruja mi mano. La puerta se abre después de unos golpeteos y otras vueltas a la cerradura, entran Mike, Farlan y Eren con unos rostros por demás de película. Yo me aparto de Zoe en lo que Mike toma su mano, y me acerco a Eren con demasiado palidez en el rostro.

-Levi –me dice preocupado al tomar mis manos.

-Eren, Sácame de aquí –digo al empezar a sentir mareos.

Luego de unos segundos estoy en la sala, sentado y agarrando el té que Eren me preparo para los nervios. Yo solo veo el líquido en la taza, la tomo con ambas manos esperando calentarlas, habían llamado a una ambulancia. Se está tardando y mientras tanto Zoe sigue dentro de la cocina pujando y demás. Sorbo un poco de la taza y la dejo de lado después. Veo la chimenea y una manta es colocada sobre mis hombros, cuando giro es Eren el que me la pone.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –Pregunto a retomar la taza –No deberías estar allá adentro asegurándote de que ese niño salga por donde debe ser -digo con algo de sarcasmo.

-He venido a ver que no le dé una baja de presión o algo a mi marido otra vez –apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro, diciéndole que se calle.

-¿Estas preocupado Levi? –pregunta al verme melancólico.

-¿Por Zoe? No –digo retorciéndome más a su lado –Sé que estará bien y tendrá a su hijo en minutos, solo que...

-¿Solo qué? –me repite como inquisición. Pero no le tengo una respuesta.

-Levi... ¿Has pensado en unas vacaciones? –me dice mirando a la chimenea.

-La niña... -digo queriendo oponerme pero habla antes que yo.

-Ya le dije a Farlan e Isabel y aceptaron. Cuando le dije a Riinia que podía jugar más días con Olivia se alegró bastante –mueve sus piernas en el aire.

-Oye, miserable porque no me consultast...e –hablo pero me besa.

-¿Qué te parece una segunda Luna de Miel En las hermosas Playas de Miami? ¿O el caribe? –Me dice -...He ahorrado suficientes estos meses para un viaje de por lo menos un mes... ¿Qué dices... prometido~? –jala algo mi mano.

-Tks, no me queda de otra. Acepto ir de viaje y despejarme un poco –me acerco a él, y termina por arrebatarme un beso. Sus labios son deliciosos, más aun cuando yo los mezclo con el sabor a té. Pero antes de acabar el beso oímos la sirena de la ambulancia estacionar frente a la casa y la voz de alguien gritar:

-¡Es un NIÑO!

.

.

.

.

**.*.**

* * *

**Aclaraciones:** En Alemania se lleva en la mano izquierda el anillo durante el compromiso, y una vez que se lleva a cabo en la mano derecha.

Mi ser latina, y en acá, es mano izquierda por norma general, jeje

**Holaaaaa! Bueno he aquí el primer capítulo. Creó que me pase son como 9000... No se... Espero que les guste la historia... el inicio, ¿Qué les está pareciendo...? ¿Les gusta? ¿...O está yendo demasiado rápido?**

**A que no se esperaban que Hanji estuviera embarazada, y tuviera a su bebé el primer capítulo frente a Levi. La venganza okno.**

**La verdad estuve algo insegura de empezar este Fanfic, aparte de que me mataba pensado en los cinco años después jejeje...**

**Dejando eso de lado, ahora se vienen las vacaciones de la feliz pareja. Celebrando su aniversario y Segunda Luna de Miel En la playa~ ¿Qué creen que pasa?... Para la que piensen lemon 7w7r Les digo que shi~**

**Para las que piensen que se van ahogar, tambine les digo...No ¡No me linchen! Estoy bromeando.**

**Bueno,...para despedirme y matarlas en duda, les dejo esta pregunta:**

**¿Levi ya estará embarazado?**

**Se cuidan. Nos leemos luego.**

_By:_** Nanariko-chan.**


	4. Chapter 2: DE VIAJE: Condiciones

Capítulo 2: **.DE VIAJE. **Parte 1: "Condiciones" **[Limón]**

* * *

[Eren narra]

-Bien –alcazaba a decir, empujando con mis manos la tercera maleta, que por mandado de Levi guardaba en los portaequipajes arriba de nuestras nucas. No podría ir con el resto ya que si uno de sus utensilios se perdía, yo perdía algo más que mis dedos.

-Creo que ya –digo contemplando la maleta con las otras tres, presionando en el fondo del pequeño espacio. De momento está bien, pero tras medio segundo en que lo miro, parece que la dos de atrás quieren empujar a la tercera y esa esta por querer salir. Viendo esto muevo mis manos rápido cerrándola con fuerte "Crack".

-Mocoso, ¿Qué tanto ruido haces? –Habla la voz de mi marido a dos pasos míos, sentado en el asiento que da al pasillo. Ya que Levi dijo y específicamente que; "Frente a la ventana No".

-Nada amor, ya guardas tus maletas –digo al pasar entre sus piernas para llegar a mi asiento. Estoy en la ventana por el vértigo que Levi le tenía a las alturas.

-Sigues molesto porque bote tus chucherías atrás junto a la montonera de maletas de los turistas.

-No, que va Levi. No estoy molesto. Ni de eso, ni de que cambia nuestra reservación de "Primera clase" a turista por reservar un hotel de cinco estrellas o más allá

-Mocoso deja el sarcasmo –insinúa tomando en sus manos la guía e instructivo para "casos de emergencia".

-Levi solo digo que aunque conserváramos la preferencia, deberíamos ir sentados en los asientos de la primera clase. No sé porque quieres ir en esta clase cuando pagamos la ···

\- Los pasajeros que van en la parte trasera del avión tienen una tasa de supervivencia 40% más alta que esos que van en las primeras filas –comenta Levi leyendo el panfleto.

_Oh genial_ Me voy cruzando de brazos en el asiento. _Necesitamos ir en turistas solo porque ..._ Giro pronto a Levi que continua en el asiento de alado. Correctamente sentado y con el cinturón de seguridad bien puesto sobre su vientre. Leía con suma cuidado ese panfleto, hasta yo podría notar la concentración que se toma para ver a través de esos cristales

-Levi –digo tomando una de sus manos, haciendo que levante la vista y se bastante las lentes

-Sé que es tu primera vez volando pero ... No tienes de que preocuparte yo ...

-No estoy preocupado –me ataja queriendo volver a ponerse los lentes y leer.

-Si lo estas –digo, el parece suspirar.

-Claro que no, es absurdo. Yo solo tomo precauciónales. Muchas cosas pueden salir mal a 10,000 metros (33,000 pies) de altura, no hay que ser insensatos. Ponte el cinturón también –me dice

-Estas tomando esas precauciones porque estas "preocupado". No haz volado nunca, estás nervioso, pero te aseguró ...

-Nadie puede tratar nada Eren. Hay un 95% de probabilidad de que el avión se vaya a estrellar. Asique ¡ponte el maldito cinturón!

-Levi ya, ya. Me pondré el cinturón si tú dejas de leer sobre eso y accidentes aéreos. No quiero que te arrepientas

-Viajaríamos mediante y SI se cumplió mis condiciones –repite lo que me dijo de salida al aeropuerto.

-Sí, pero en tus condiciones no figuraba el panfleto –lo miro, parece resoplar y dejarlo de lado. Yo aseguro el cinturón de mi asiento.

-Vez –le indico el cinturón puesto sobre mi vientre –Sin problemas, ¿te sientes más seguro?

-Yo ... -antes de que hable otra voz interrumpe la suya, la de una azafata de avión.

-¿Desea que se le sirva algo durante el vuelo?

-Bueno, yo ... -iba divagando sobre que tomar.

-Una botella de agua hervida ¿o tiene té? -pedía mi marido. Lo admiro no más hasta que decidas por el té

-Eso es todo –finaliza, ella concuerda y se va alejando de nosotros cuando el avión provoca un temblor ligero para dar inicio al recorrido por la pista.

Levi sujeta mi mano en ese instante en lo que veo quedaría estático aferrando sus manos a sus costados. Mientras esos ojitos suyos se abrían dilatando sus pupilas con gracia para mí.

-Levi tranquilo –le digo al oído pero parece no oírme.

-¡Azafata! –Llama, la mujer aparece dentro de poco.

-Sí señor, ¿Qué desea? –Levi apoya su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento, junto a dos su espalda rígidas y sus manos aferrándose con la fuerza a los costados y una a mi mano

-Ne- .. Necesito otro cinturón que cubra mi pecho para que no vaya a-adelan-te ... –decía mientras sigue habiendo movimientos bruscos que lo hacen sobresaltarse y cerrar los ojos.

-Es su primer viaje –le informo, mi mano está comenzando a cambiar de color.

-Señor no se preocupe, será así un par de minutos hasta que te desesperes ... cuando alcancemos los diez mil metros de alto y todo esté más tranquilo –El rostro de Levi estaba que no se lo creía pero asentía. Lo que dijo no le ayudaba mucho. Tomo su mano los siguientes minutos hasta que todo comience a calmarse.

-Vez, ya paso. Calma –le doy diciendo, el suspira tranquilizándose.

-Ahora Levi, ¿Puedes dejar de apretar tanto mi mano? La necesito para ... -me suelta.

-Todo estará bien –vuelvo a hablar.

-No sé cómo fue que deje que me convencieras de abordar Eren –se referiría a sí mismo.

-Sera divertido, ya verás. Son tres días de viaje tu acuéstate, descansando. Pide lo que quieras y te lo traerán –digo cerrando los ojos en el asiento.

-Lo que quieras –murmura para sí, en lo que yo bostezó. La azafata viene al parecer Levi la había llamado para cambiar su pedido.

-Un wiski ... –decía, cuando una turbulencia lo interrumpe mientras él se tocaba las sienes -... ¡doble!

-Enseguida señor –ella se va después de escuchar la orden y yo comienzo a sentir algo sobre mi hombro, entre los ojos para descubrir su presencia más cercana a mi lado.

~~ Tres días después ~

.

[Levi narra]

-Levi, ¿Estas bien? –Escucho la voz del mocoso por fuera del baño.

-Buaghr tos –De mi boca expulso un líquido cristalino –... tos

Mi pecho se contrae de arriba abajo, haciéndome pasar ese trago amargo y acido que sube por mi esófago.

-Sí Eren estoy ha ... ah, maldición –me reclino un poco más en el interior de la taza y doy por terminado con este ataque.

-¿Necesitas ayuda? –Otra vuelta su voz por el otro lado. Yo me pongo de pie.

-Estoy bien Eren –le digo y voy jalando la palanca para dejar el agua correr abriendo la puerta. El olor del asqueroso lugar me mareaba, con todos los movimientos y turbulencia que tuvo el avión en el descenso acabe mareándome.

-¡Levi! –Chilla mi nombre algo desesperado al verme salir y abrazarme a lo bruto.

-Ahg, Eren. Maldita sea, ¡dije que estoy bien! –Le recalco.

-Que bueno. Ya pedí un taxi, está esperando en la entrada. Nos llevamos al hotel.

-Vamos de una vez –dijo cogiendo la manija de mi maleta e irla arrastrando por el suelo, en lo que Eren va siguiendo y salimos del aeropuerto.

.

De llegada a nuestra habitación recibimos una sorpresa por parte de la recepción ...un letrero gigante en una cama llena de pétalos de rosa que decía; "FELICIDADES RECIÉN CASADOS"

-Recién ... –repito mi pensamiento y lo veo acomodar las maletas al pie de la cama. –Eren, ¿Qué diablos hiciste?

-No se suponía que las enteras de esta forma –dice al sudar frio e ir abriendo las maletas.

-¿De qué otra forma entonces? ¿Por qué demonios está ese cartel de "Recién casados" sobre cama?

-Te dije que quería revivir nuestra experiencia de "Luna de Miel" otra vez, por lo que ... -que lo que está haciendo y comienza a jugar con sus dedos y voy a sentarme a su lado. Atraigo su rostro a mi persona con una mano para que me vea.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

-Les dije a los del hotel que éramos una pareja recién casada viniendo a celebrar su luna de miel ... -suspiro -... por eso asumo que hicieron todo esto.

Señala algunos detalles de los que no me percibe como la champaña a un costado y los pétalos de rosas en camino a la cama que estaban dispersos debido al arrastre de las maletas por el suelo por parte de Eren.

-... Asique andas deseando una segunda luna de miel –le digo en lo que parece seguir agachando la cabeza, cuelga uno de mis brazos en su cuello –... Una luna de miel, donde estás tan pegado a ti como una cucaracha lo está a la mugre –solo me escucha. Yo tomo su mentón y lo giro a mí.

-... Una luna de miel en la que me la pase abrazado a ti, sin dejarte ir –va asintiendo con la cabeza en lo que yo acerco mis labios a su rostro -... Donde haga cosas cursis como darte de comer bombones o fresas con chantillí

-Sí, si ...- comienza un sonreír con gusto y yo con malicia.

-Me quiere comer un besos ... Ir deslizando tus manos por cada sector de mi piel, ¿no señor Jaeger? –Mi aliento ahora roza el suyo, lo veo cerrar los ojos e imaginarlo.

-Estar tan cerca, y unido, pegado a mí para ... -me callo y el sigue esperándome

-¡PARA PODER ACOSTARTE CONMIGO NO! –Le grito empujando su cuerpo del borde de la cama donde está sentado, haciendo que caiga sobre sus nalgas.

-Levi –me llama al ver mi mirada de furia desde la cama, voy poniéndome de pie.

-Creo que debo recordar otra de las condiciones con las que accedí a estas "vacaciones" –se me queda viendo

–Nada de sexo Mocoso –sentencio al ir directo al baño para cambiar y dormir.

[Media hora más tarde]

-Buenas noches, Eren –digo.

-Levi, sabes que esto es demasiado injusto –comenta Eren al poco rato -... ¿Cómo podemos divertirnos por completo en estas "vacaciones" si me niegas el derecho a sexo?

Le había dado la espalda a Eren y la advertencia de que tenían sus manos bien pegadas al cuerpo si no quería perder lo que tenía colgado. Tras sus palabras voy resoplando.

-Trata de razonar un poco Jaeger ... Tu cabeza solo piensa en "sexo" cuando no está la niña, en vez de lo que puede estar pasando con ella ahora –le hablo cerrando los ojos.

-Usted trata de buscar mejores escusas para "no tener intimidad conmigo" aparte de la niña –suelta con enojo.

-Eren no me trates de usted no me gusta. Y no es eso yo ...

-¿Qué es entonces? –Se sienta en la cama -... Han pasado cinco años, en los últimos cuatro ha rehusado cualquier contacto mío en el alcoba. No solo por Riinia si no por mí, haciéndome a un lado en el trabajo, manteniéndome "demasiado" cansado y ocupado para ¡Hacerlo conmigo en la noche!

Oyendo su grito me doy la vuelta y lo que veo cruzarse de brazos con un puchero en el rostro.

-A veces parece que te importa más el trabajo y Riinia que demuestrame amor a mí -

-Eren. –Me voy sentado, y tocando sus manos cruzadas –Sabes que te amo idiota. No es eso. Yo solo ... -callo.

-Solo –repite deshaciendo sus manos y clavándome la mirada acusadora de jade, a la que por cierto soy vulnerable.

-No quieres ser padre de nuevo tan pronto ¿o Si Eren?

Lo veo enrojecer con la pregunta que le lanzo y luego tragar duro.

-Lo que asumía. Duerme mocoso –me vuelvo a acostar, pero esta vez apoyando mi cabeza sobre mi mano. Con la otra apago la luz y Eren vuelve a ser recostarse.

-Levi ... -susurro a mis espaldas –Si me gustaría.

-Te dije que duermas –cierro los ojos en lo que Eren se concentra en la luz por fuera de la habitación.

-Levi, Levi ... despierta –dice al irme moviendo los hombros.

-¿Qué pasa ¡Maldición!? –Digo prendiendo la luz. El rostro de Eren está demasiado animado en la cama, se pone de pie a saltos y va a pegar el rostro a la ventana que da afuera, hacia la playa.

-¡Mira eso Levi! ¡Es un humpa humpa caminando en la playa! –Grita, pongo de pie y voy a la ventana.

-Idiota, no hay humpa humpas en ··· -iba diciendo en lo que veo por la ventana a un tipo con una falda de hawaiana y una corona de flores alrededor de su cuello. –Vaya par de locos que hay aquí.

-Qué te dije ... ¡Ah! Mira, se dirige halla ... -se inclina un poco más al borde de la ventana -... parece que hay una fiesta en la playa ¡Vamos!

Se aparta de la ventana y va corriendo a su maleta para abrir e ir tirando su ropa a un lado y al otro.

-Eren –le reclamo por su detrás.

-Vamos Levi –se va colocando otro muda de ropa –Es una oportunidad única

-Estás loco. Yo no voy a bajar allá abajo con esa gente extraña bailando y bebiendo quien sabe que

-Levi vinimos a divertimos –me objeta

-Si. Mañana temprano vamos a la playa hoy no

-No hay yeguas aburrido. Es muy temprano, y mañana puede que no haya allí

-¡Las fiestas se repiten cada noche Eren! –Elevo algo el tono de mi voz. En realidad estoy cansado y quiero dormir.

-Voy a ir digas lo que digas Levi –me advierte al terminar de ponerse los zapatos y entrando al baño.

-Puedes venir conmigo o quedarte aquí. Elige Levi. –Me suelta al salir aseado y listo.

-No Eren, otro ··· -voy diciendo pero interrumpe.

-Bien. No me esperes despierto. -Me sentencia con un beso en la mejilla, llegó a oler su perfume aun impregnado en su ropa cuando se da vuelta cruzando por esa puerta.

-Eren, maldita sea –gruño, No puedo dejar que se vaya solo así, ¡y mucho menos a esta hora!

-¡Espera! –Grito saliendo de la alcoba y tratando de darle alcance en los pasillos.

.

[En la playa]

-Es un prepotente inútil, aborrachado tonto, .. –lo insulta al caminar a su lado por la arena.

-Ay Levi. Admite que tú también querías venir.

-Sueñas Jaeger. Si vengo es para que no haya ninguna estupidez mientras yo no esté cerca.

-¿Seguro? Porque ... ¡¿Escuchas eso?! –Se exalta

-No grites –le reprendopero poco le importa, tira de mi mano y yo va metiendo en la pequeña cabaña depaja llena de gente, como lo sospecho.

Hay centenar de personas con camisuelas, faldas y cortos cortos, pelo suelto, saltando de un lado para el otro alrededor de la fogata. Otra más, que parecen llevar horas bebiendo están más lejos de la fogata, cayéndose de borrachos en la arena.

-Qué asco –hablo.

-¡No es fantástico Levi! –Me vuelve a gritar, ¿Qué tiene ese niño con las fogatas y la playa?

-No. No lo es. Es una asquerosidad. -Debate.

-Eh? No levi Mira más allá de la fogata. Están bailando la conga ¡Vamos! –Me jala de nuevo pero esta vez le pongo freno a mis pasos.

-No. Eso nunca, es una absurda ··· -No tengo tiempo para decir y Eren ya se ha metido a la cola y yo voy por su detrás. Joder

En menos de 10 minutos otro par de tarados se cuelan a mi espalda, pon sus manos en mis hombros y comenzamos a dar vueltas alrededor. Eren no hace más que gritar: ¡Conga, que viva la conga!

-Te odio como no tienes idea Eren –digo, pero con tanta bulla que me va a escuchar.

Después de una media hora, nos dejan salir de esa estupidez ... o mejor dicho yo me escapaba, llevándome a Eren conmigo.

-Ajajaja, que divertido ¿no? –Me dice a mi lado apoyado en la barra. No sabía cómo iba a hundir en la arena mañana.

En vez de discutir esta vez decidí tomar algo, y llamo. Viene un tipo de pintura nativa a preguntarme

\- **_Él aha kou makemake e lawe? _**_(¿Qué es lo que quiere tomar?)_ –Me hablo pero no entiendo nada. Ni media palabra.

-Una bebida. Trago Algo fuerte, que me haga olvidar esta pesadilla.

\- **_Anei oe makemake e inu i ka poina i keia po? _**_(¿Quiere beber para olvidar esta noche?)_

-Si. Maldita sea, quiero algo para beber esta noche. Ahora, ¡rápido! –Grito algo molesto. Escuchar tanto esa música me está volviendo loco.

[Eren narra]

**_-Ah, makemake ke kinemona inu no ka mea, poinaʻole po_**_ (Ah, quiere Sharbat-e Zaferan (Bebida de Azafrán) para tener una noche inolvidable)_

-Sí, lo que mar. Aprenda –oigo las palabras de Levi algo reclamante. En realidad, se oye totalmente demandante parece que no le gustó mucho mi idea de venir

Pero después de un par de copas de ese vaso con forma de piña con sombrilla no se ve lo ve tan mal ni preocupado. Más relajado diría yo. Tal vez necesitemos un poco de eso para calmarse.

-Levi, voy a estar bailando por la fogata –le informe en lo que me diga con su mano. Me deja ir asumo y voy corriendo.

Es algo complicado correr en la arena. Se mete mucho entre mis dedos y ¡Es genial!

-¡Yahoo! –Grito levantando las manos en medio de la fogata. La música está a todo volumen y yo eufórico. Todo es nuevo, y Mierda como tenia enormes ganas de mandar todo al diablo y saltar en esta playa con la música a todo volumen esta noche.

No sé cuánto tiempo me la paso entre la gente o cuánto tiempo dejo a Levi en la barra. De hecho esa incertidumbre comienza a molestarme un poco, y salgo de entre el gentío para buscar a Levi.

-¡Levi, Levi! –Voy gritando al pasar entre los kilómetros de cuerpos en la fogata y emprender mis pasos a la barra.

Hay más personas que en el momento en que lo deje. Había como unas diez personas a lo largo de la barra, incluido antes, ahora ya por lo menos treinta. Todos con bebidas en las manos y estaban a un lado de sus parejas. Me preocupo y voy a buscar a Levi. Temiendo encontrarlo con alguien. Pero no, está bien sentado en la barra tomando más de esa bebida servida en vaso de cristal, pero por la forma que yo he visto a los lejos afectados una piña. Me pongo una mano al pecho, menos mal. Creo que no debo dejarlo solo, es nuestra supuesta "luna de miel". No debería ser papá de él.

-Levi –digo tocando su espalda y haciendo que voltee. Gira con la bebida en mano

-Divirtiéndote Jaeger –me habla con una mirada lasciva al mover su cuerpo con total dejadez. Ya has bebido mucho, deberíamos llevarlo a la cama.

-Levi, creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos –sugiero al verlo tambalear un poco

-¿Qué? No, estás loco –me ataja con la mano –Tu tenías razón estaba irritándote allá arriba con la rutina y las reglas aburridas

-Levi no, en serio creo que ya es suficiente –tracto de quitarle la copa medio vacía de su mano, pero él me ataja

-Quita Jaeger, ahora me toca divertirme a mí –dice y se toma de golpe toda la bebida colocando el vaso vacío en la barra

-Oye tu –chasquea los dedos al barrista, uno de los dos nativos bien -... tu rarito, sírveme otra

-Como guste señor –le responde.

-Oye Levi no –digo tratando de darle alcance - ¿A dónde más?

-A mear en algún puto árbol de este sitio –me responde. Lo dejo marchar y regreso a la barra.

-Si mañana despierta con jaqueca, va amatarme por ser yo el de la idea de venir ... -digo poniéndome una mano en la cabeza y jalándome el cabello, aparece el barrista al darse cuenta que me apoyó en la barra -... Una piña colada –pido en lo que deja la bebida de Levi a mi lado.

Bueno si vamos a entregarnos al vicio, ¿Por qué no beber un poco? Mañana podría terminar golpeado así que ... con el vaso de Levi voy a tomar un poco.

-ah maldición, que esta fuerte –digo al probar un poco, bueno casi la mitad –No creí que Levi la pasara tan mal para pedir algo tan fuerte -sigo tomando

-Jaeger –lo oigo a mí detrás y me va reclamando su vaso, se lo entregó. Le toco el tema de que esta fuerte, pero no me hace caso y se va a beber al otro extraño de la barra.

Yo giro sentado y llega mi orden.

-Aquí tiene –me dados.

-Ah, gracias –digo empezando a tomar.

-Ags, este sabor es distinto al de ... -musito.

-Oiga, ¿es su pareja el bajito de hace rato? -Le asiento –Wow, ese tipo ... es de temer ya lleva más de una ronda con esa bebida. Creo que pasara una buena noche ... -me palmea la espalda

-¿Qué? –Lo detengo -¿Qué dice? ¿Cómo que Levi lleva bebiendo eso más de tres veces? ¿Qué es lo que está tomando? –Demando al agarrarlo de la camisa

-Pues ... vera ... vino diciendo que quería una bebida para no olvidar esta noche ... y mi colega, el nativo lo atendió –la contraseña temblando al otro tipo moreno de falda hawaiana haciendo bebidas - ¿No es así Malú ?

El tipo giro el rostro a nosotros al escuchar su nombre, yo lo solucioné y este va formulándole una pregunta en su idioma.

\- **_Malu, ¿sirvió oiai ka pōkole o ia mea? _**_(¿Malú, tú le serviste al bajito de hace rato no?)_**_  
_**

**_-En un. Ka ... keia po, poina keka_** –Le responde haciendo lejos gestos gustosos con el rostro y moviéndose a la cintura de arriba adelante.

\- Ponina kake? ¿Qué es eso? ¡¿Qué le hicieron a mi Marido?! –Digo alterado.

-No hermano. Tranquilo no le hicimos nada. Más bien lo vigilamos aquí en la barra ... no parece tener mucho efecto la bebida de afrodisíaco que vino a pedir.

-Levi lleva tomando una bebida con afrodisiaco –repito y casi no me lo puedo creer. Lo que sirven en estas barras.

Voy hacia Levi corriendo, debo quitarle eso antes de que haga el efecto o peor, lo encuentro hablando con unos tipos.

-Levi –lo cojo del brazo –Ven vámonos –digo con presura.

-No ... maldición miren, este es el tipo del que les hablaba ... este -me señala con su vaso -... es el tipo con el que me case y tenemos una hija de cuatro años y medio ... en todo ese tiempo a estado rogándome día y noche para que se deje ···

-¡Levi! –Grito al tomarlo de los hombros y quitarle el vaso –Nos vamos, me escuchas

Levi me decide mirar un rato, y luego se ríe poniendo un dedo sobre mi nariz.

-Mira tu cara ... Tan idiota como la vez que te conocí –baja su dedo a mis labios y estiramiento inferior –ah, ¿Dónde está ese diente que te tire esa vez?

-Fue suficiente bebida para ti esta noche Levi –dicto y yo lo carga en brazos para sacarlo de la fiesta.

[En el hotel]

El cuerpo de Levi se me tambaleaba de un lado al otro. Uno de sus brazos estaba colgado en mi cuello y el otro al aire, lo sacudía como queriendo atrapar algo que imagina asumo. No podría mantener la verticalidad en su cuerpo, conservar esa rigidez en sus brazos y sus piernas necesarias para caminar. A tal punto que yo estaba estaba cargando por todo el pasillo del hotel, en el transcurso que llegábamos a la alcoba después de hacer una escena con los botones de la entrada y en el ascensor donde Levi se reía de su reflejo, gritándome que sería divertido un trío Pero esa es un jodido reflejo.

-Maldición, -me reprocho al cargar su cuerpo y hacerlo caminar por la alfombra roja -Debí sabre lo que pasaría si te dejaba beber solo esta noche

-Shh, calla mocosa –me dice tapándome la boca.

-... -gruñó bajo hasta que deja caer su mano y por fin terminamos de caminar en el corredor y llegamos a la habitación. Cierro la puerta con mi pierna de una patada, no tengo tiempo de entretenerme con Levi en este estado. Que me la pone difícil al ver el lecho no quiere encaminarse ella, pero yo lo llevo a rastras y cuando se niega sujetándose del marco lo suelto y me lo cargo. Patalea al inicio y luego se me deja cargar, está muy liviano o pesado, casi no distingo la diferencia mueve mucho la cabeza. Parece jugar con mis cabellos en lo que lo dejo reposar en la cama.

-Mmh -me sonríe enigmático al verso echado en los colchones. Este aroma del cuerpo de Levi y del que emanaba su boca esta mareándome. Quiero apartarme, hacerme para atrás pero sus brazos no sueltan mi cuello.

-Levi –lo llamo con dificultad, zafando sus dedos entrelazados -... mm, deja ... -digo el me vuelve a sonreír travieso. Me retuerzo un poco entra su cuerpo y el colchón hasta que logro retirar los dos, tres y cuatro dedos incluyendo el pulgar. Sus manos caen a los costados y se comienza a reir, esa bebida que se siente le afecto bastante, casi no lo reconozco. Se pone a verme luego de un rato y me encuentra sentado al borde de la cama sin intenciones aparentes de entrar ni compartir el lecho. –Quédate aquí Levi voy por un ... -lo veo fruncir el ceño al decirlo.

–Ahora vuelvo con un café –digo sabiendo que eso lo despertaría un poco. Después de recibir mi castigo, cuando este cliente, por dejarlo emborracharse. Sentado a unos centímetros, no me responde por lo que comenzó a darme la vuelta y querer salir por la puerta más me agarra de la muñeca apenas pongo un pie fuera.

-Rivaille, que es lo que ··· -antes de poder terminar tira de mi brazo haciéndome caer de nuevo en la cama. Mi espalda se entra con el colchón, casi no tengo tiempo de digerirlo y Levi a un lado se mueve rápidamente, va subiéndose a mi vientre, enviando cómodamente encima de mí. Dejando sus piernas ambos lados

-¿PERO QUÉ? ¡RIVAILLE! -grito en un estallido de razón. Maldición me había olvidado que él es muy ágil y pequeño. No me llega a hacer caso. Maldición esta proximidad ...

-Mm –murmura al examinarme con esa mirada inclinada a oigo su voz -... ¿Tienes algún problema con esto, Eren verga fácil?

El tono tan relajado e incitante en su voz me llama mucha la atención más aun cuando decida mover en mi vientre una manera de incitar mi intimidad rozando levemente con sus glúteos. Jo, me ... Levi esta mareado, la manera en que gira levemente su cabeza me dice que todo le da vueltas, más sigue inclinando a mí, va acariciando con esa pequeña y delgada mano mi pecho con lujuria por encima de la ropa, casi en un movimiento circular

-Hay que divertirnos –me dice entrecerrando los ojos y lamiendo sus labios de forma provocativa, sé al ver el rostro incrédulo que traigo.

-Eren –su voz vuelve a mi cuello y lo va besando con ligereza, dejando roces que me incitan, me estremezco y la piel se termina por erizar. Sonríe -Caliente de mierda –me insulta al ver que cierro los ojos

-Levi ... Arg ... no –alcanzo a decir girando el cuello un poco a la derecha

-Detente Rivaille ... estas fuera de sí ... -Me convenzo a mí mismo, tengo una locura si no se detienen, este hombre ... voy agarrándolo de mis manos para ir alejando su rostro del mío.

Debo, detenlo ... Antes de que haga ... Una demencia. Si Levi tendríamos en sus cabales y se entera de que lo deje continuar me mataría.

Desciendo mis manos a su cadera, y con la voluntad que aún me queda en el cuerpo lo voy bajando de mi vientre, depositando su cuerpo a un lado de la cama mientras me pongo de pie.

No, no puedo arriesgarme con Levi. Él dijo que no, y yo le voy a cumplir, no quiero tener más problemas, aunque ahora este ... ¡No! Seré fuerte, control Eren. Tú puedes ... tú ...

Giro la cabeza atrás para verlo, se acomodando en la cama de rodillas. Yo me siento al borde de la cama con intenciones de levantarme e irme, estoy bajando mis piernas. Sintiendo esa humedad en mis medios. ¿En qué momento Levi me había quitado los zapatos? ¿Me los bastante al entrar o ...? ¿Por qué empiezo a ver doble?

Mis pies comienzan a tambalear y de pronto ¡Agh! Una piedra, no es el control de la radio. Me toco el pie ya que l dolor grabar mi pierna, y al segundo siguiente oigo el intro de la canción. ¿Cómo no reconocerla? Es Nick Black –Salvándome.

Estoy por empezar a caminar de nuevo hacia afuera pero aparecen unos brazos que me agarra de los hombros, en menos de un segundo ciento tirón de estos hacia otras, tirándome en la cama de nuevo oyendo la letra:

_Las puertas de esta prisión no abren para  
mí Me arrastro sobre estas manos y rodillas_

_Oh, intento tomarte de la mano_

-Maldita mar Levi. No me hagas las cosas más difíciles –digo

_Estoy aterrorizado entre estas cuatro paredes  
Estas barras de hierro no pueden aprisionar mi alma_

-Yo ··· -La melodía no hace más que acompañar mi tormento y el me interrumpe

-Dije que quiero que nos divertimos –Me beso de inmediato para que no pueda apartarlo.

_Todo lo que necesito es a ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando_

Mi voz comienza a perderse en jadeos.

_Y oh, estoy gritando  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo_

Mientras las manos de Levi están más ocupadas quitándose de encima de la camisa blanca que traiga. En poco la veo caer a sus hombros y luego la tela desvanecer por sus brazos cayendo por su espalda y dejando expuesta esa piel blanquecina para mí.

_Muéstrame lo que es ...  
Ser el último esperando_

En instinto lo sigo en su beso, trata de ahogarme en él, pues no me suelta y continúa jugando con mi boca abriéndola y queriendo devorarme.

_Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal  
Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser_

Agarra mis manos a los costados impidiendo cualquier oposición mía a que el cumpla con sus planos.

_Dilo por mi  
Dímelo_

-Hay que disfrutarlo –me sonríe un poco, yo no paro de verlo, disfrutar su rostro entre esta hermosa oscuridad y la luz de la lámpara a nuestros costados, en el buro.

_Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme_

-Tks –casquea con fastidio y me deja respirar cuando aire pueda, en cambio se va perdiendo su apóstrofe, llama mis manos a su cuello, dejándola ahí, para que ahora se mi voluntad en que lo sujete.

_Las puertas del cielo no abren para mí _

_Con estas alas rotas estoy cayendo_

_Y todo lo que puedo ver es a ti  
Las paredes de esta ciudad no tienen amor para mi  
Estoy en la cornisa de la decimoctava historia_

Me deja un poco de tiempo escuchar la canción que llena a la habitación y nos prepara en un ambiente más romántico pero sin caer en el clásico. Sino basarnos en el pasado, en aquella época donde buscábamos la salvación personal.

Levi procede a abrirme la camisa a la fuerza. Siento el estirón en mis brazos, oigo el destructor de los botones que arreglan y de algunos que caen al suelo.

_Y oh, grito por ti  
Ven por favor, te estoy llamando  
Y todo lo que necesito de ti  
De prisa que me caigo, estoy cayendo_

Estoy por hacer un comentario al respecto de eso pero me va besando en la boca y de nuevo en cuello pero esta vez dándome unas mordiscadas un poco bruscas.

_Y enséñame la diferencia entre el bien y el mal_

Sus dientes estiran mi piel, me quejo de ello y el solo dice que parloteo, me ignora.

_Y te mostraré lo que puedo ser_

Con su mano libre acaricia mi pecho paseándose arriba y abajo de mi pectoral

_Y dejaré esta vida atrás  
Dime que vale la pena salvarme_

Hasta llegar a pezón.

_De prisa que me caigo_

Doy un pequeño respingo, quejido en respuesta al asombro que tengo. Levi jamás me había incitado de esta forma ... ¿Puede ser el efecto del afrodisiaco?

_Dilo por mi  
Dímelo_

Su mano va descendiendo a un ritmo que no logro percatarme, distraído en la experiencia nueva que me hace vivir. Pero finaliza su tortura acariciando mi entrepierna con brusquedad, con ansias de despertarlo pronto.

_Dime que vale la pena salvarme_

-agr ... arehh –suelto en un ligero alarido cuando llega a hacerlo.

-Lo quiero –me susurra dando un apretón y desabrochando mi pantalón con rapidez, en esta ocasión va rasguñando mi piel

_De prisa que estoy cayendo_

Me da unos calambres por la parte baja. Demonios no, quiero ... debo ... Pero todo lo que hace ... cuando lo veo me provoca tanto que no puedo resistirme por mucho tiempo ... Me inclino un poco a su rostro y el me besa, me responde tan veros que ya no deseo nada más que ...

Me siento en la cama, levantado la columna como haciendo Pilates. Mis manos ansiosas comienzan a rodear su cuerpo, delirando entre su piel caliente

[Levi narra]

Se intensifica el beso y lo saboreo. Un sabor un poco dulce. Nuestras lenguas juguetean y él toma el control. Al tocar mi piel, me grabo un cosquilleó. Mis manos se ponen alrededor de su cuello. Enredo mis dedos en sus cabellos, los jalo por la falta de aire.

-ah –agarro una de sus manos y el pongo en una de mis nalgas. Me acomodo un poco su entrepierna. Quiero devorarlo ... Muerdo su labio inferior y lo voy jalando con fuerza

-ha –gime al soltar mis labios. Lo había mordido por segunda vez, se aleja un poco para verme bien ... Exquisito dice, su mirada lo delata. Al Mocoso parece gustarle este trato de mi parte. Solo veo reflejado en sus ojos mi rostro y el deseo que me tiene, ¿Qué esperas Eren?

-Rivaille agga voy ah ... -apenas habla entre bocanadas y jadeos, sus manos se posan en mis caderas temblorosas. Me deja sentado sobre él. Voy ayudándolo. Mis manos tantean su cuerpo y conforman el dejar de temblar, el apoyo sobre su pecho mientras mi boca lo vuelve a besar. Las manos de Eren entonces me acarician por la espalda. Lo siento arder, tan caliente, la excitación está llegándole también. Me encanta su lengua Un hilo de saliva se desliza por la comisura de mis labios

-ah ... Eren- quie ...- sonríe acomodándome bajo sus manos y aferrando mi cadera.

-Eren. Me ... está molestando ... –llego a hablar, el fijo su mira donde llevo mi mano.

-Mm, .. –giro mi rostro le lado, los pómulos me arden y el ve la erección que tengo en el pantalón. Lleva sus manos a los lados de la hebilla de mi pantalón, deslizando la tela por mis piernas preguntándose porque no lo hizo antes

Apoyo una de mis manos en su hombro de Eren se queda observando lo húmedo de mis bóxer, yo me muevo impaciente, sus manos entonces son rápidas, lo descubren. Va deslizando hacia abajo una de sus manos ocupándose de recorrer mi falo, dejando un sentimiento de placer. Cierro los ojos al sentir los espasmos recorreme en mi interior. Mi mano sube a su rostro y lo acaricia, pero es para llegar a sus orejas y tirar de ellas

-¡Ngh! –Me encorvo un poco –Eren. Estás tardando en ponerlo dentro –grito un poco y termino en un frunce de mi ceño. Acabada de correrme y ese mocoso de mierda aún no ...

–No lo vas a metro -lo provoco, estoy un poco mareado casi no tengo certeza de lo que digo, en mi cabeza solo hay un pensamiento ahora pero no me hace caso y lleva su rostro alrededor de mi pecho –ah, .. Si no lo haces lo hare yo ¡ahr!

-Mm, ah ... -suelta de su boca después de ir relamiendo un poco mi pezón, eleva su vista a mí –... Asique ... Mm ... -sus dedos delinean mi esternón hasta mi vientre - .. .Tienes tantas ganas y yo ah ... -Mi mano va presionando junto con mis uñas su cuello ... Sus dedos ... Esos malditos dedos están bordeando mí ... Casi en círculos. No me deja hablar y tomar mi cadera con sus manos, alzándola un poco, de manera que se vaya rozando nuestras intimidades. Ya se hace casi insoportable su roce.

–Yahh ... –me empuja de un tirón contra las almohadas –Ya ... No soporto más –dice besándome el vientre, perdiéndose en lo blanco, pálido y caliente que estoy. Me escucha gemir en alto, se aparta y va tomando entre sus manos su erección. Voy recuperándome de los roces y estimulo que me dejo y de pronto lo siento al contorno y luego entrando, cumpliendo de forma brusca a mi interior

-Igh ... ¡AHH! –Gimo un poco alto, me aferro a la sabana. Dolió, me acomodo un poco apoyando mis codos a los lados para recibirlo mejor

–Ah ... Eren tu ... -levanto muy leve la cadera. Mi interior palpita con rigor. –Mocoso apre..surahh..do .. –formulo ya que está empezando a tomar un ritmo sus embestidas

-eh .. ahr, pero hace ... -se cara se frunce ya que por mi parte mi interior se acostumbra al intruso presionando su falo -... tu dijiste que ... ahr ...

-callahh ... -grito mientras nuestros se mueven en simbiosis meciendo el colchón -da..me ma..¡assh! –Pongo una mano en mi frente estoy sudando demasiado.

-ha ... agr ... –contestana Eren. Ha pasado tiempo. Demasiado para mi gusto. Eren ha sido muy cortes, cinco años ... Comienza a moverse como pueden ambos cuerpo en conexión, sus gemidos van a la par de los míos, pero se detiene a las diez veces

-ha ... –resoplo, ¿Qué ... qué demonios sucede? –E ...- ren ...- lo llamo al volver mi rostro al frente

-Tu pierna me está molestando –me informa al ponerse de rodillas. Alza una de mis piernas y se la pone en su cuello y la otra sigue abajo. Veo que observa su miembro en mi entrada. Estoy por hablar pero se vuelve a mover y yo elevo la cabeza hacia atrás. Esta vez va coordinando sus estocadas con los gemidos que me saca. El sudor comenzó a aparecer en su espalda también, en ese rostro lleno de esfuerzo que duras penas puedo admirar instantes

-ah ... ahhh Mm. -Los gemidos salen tan ruidosos de mi boca al sentirle. El sudor se escurre en mi cuerpo. Siento pequeños calambres en mi vientre. -Eren ... ahhh mahhs ... fuertehh ... -Me llega a golpear en mi punto

-¡Oh ah! –Ahogo un gemido con mi codo. Eren ve la pequeña señal que le dejo. Sabe que ya no voy poder aguantar por más tiempo, por eso besa mi frente tratando de que me calme y agarre más aire. Trate de controlar los violentos brincos que da mi corazón por dentro de mi pecho.

Cuando creo conseguirlo sube mi otra pierna a su hombro y con ambas manos aferra mis caderas, en un movimiento de regresión después de haber avanzado tanto en mi interior para volver a iniciar partida desde la mitad y penetrarme de nuevo.

-Aghh ¡Le-vihh! –Grita al introducirme más profundo en mi ser, después de haber jugado tan vilmente con mi próstata

-ahh ... Erehhh, ah ahh ...- Por mí parte solo salen gemidos. Se siente agradable que ahora está golpeándome ahí. Mi cuerpo tiembla y salen varias lágrimas de mis ojos. Mas penetraciones y vamos ensuciando la sabana y leves gotas mi abdomen

-ahh, ahh ... ah ... -Mi respiración esta agitada, -ah ... estas ... Grande ... Maldito mocoso, que no paras de crecer ...- hablo entre jadeos

-Los años pasan por una razón Amor –va tomando mi rostro con sus manos dándome otro beso

-Levi ... te amo –me dice, y después de su confesión recobra la irrigación en su miembro ya en mi interior y sigue embistiendo, mis piernas cuelgan de sus hombros hasta que caen por los movimientos bruscos que hace el mocoso hallando ese punto en mi interior.

Eren ha estado perdido en el éxtasis, ¿se habrá tomado también algo? Ahora que trato de razonar lo vi tomando mi ¡Va-sohh!

[Eren narra]

-Mmha ... hag ... ahg leviiihhh –grito al ganar en impulso de eyacular dentro por segunda vez. La cabeza la tengo hecha un lio y volando en fiebre. Mi frente se llena de sudor al igual que todo el cuerpo. Los ojos, los sentimientos pesados en lo que oigo decir "caliente" a Levi. Casi al mismo tiempo lo veo levantarse un poco de entre las sabanas, apoyando sus codos en el colchón.

–Ha –pronuncia limpiándose el sudor - Mocoso ... Yo también te amo –me dice entrecerrando los ojos, buscando mi pecho para dormir

-Levi ... eres lo más bello que pude pedirle a la vida –le galardono en lo que cierra sus ojitos -... ¿Qué me dices de tu condición ahora?

-Cállate ya mocoso presumido, quiero dormir ... -habla sin abrir los ojos

-Levi ... ¿Te enojaras mañana? –Pregunto pero en respuesta oigo su respiración pegado al mío. Me acurruco a su lado abrazándolo por su vientre siento algo húmedo escurriéndose. Respiro con una sonrisa de resignación, está visto que mañana tendré muchas cosas que explicar.

... * ...

* * *

**Bueno, bueno! Espero que les haya gustado el limón.**

**También quería decirles, antes de despedirme que hice una página en la cara para la publicación más cómodamente de adelantos, fotos, y demás de todas las historias que hago. **Me gustaría, y por supuesto agradecería que se unan y den como a la página: HISTORIAS NANARIKO-CHAN


	5. Chapter 3 DE VIAJE: Confesiones

Capítulo 3: .**DE VIAJE**. Parte 2: Confesiones [Lemon]

* * *

_Advertencias_: Comedia, uso de lenguaje vulgar, Lemon hard~ (╭ ͡ ͡° ͜ ʖ ͡͡°)╭ _Ya usted Sabe _( っ͝° ͜ʖ͡°ς) ~Estais advertidas~ ( ͡°╭͜ʖ╮͡° )

*Si no te gusta, te pido de favor "No leer"*...Por el contrario ¡Disfruten! (っ˘u˘ς)

* * *

Capítulo 3: De viaje Parte 2: **Confesiones**

[Eren narra]

Ese calor extra junto a mi rostro me dice que no estoy solo, y bueno estoy, particularmente, feliz abrazo al hombre que amo ¿no?

Deslizo mi mejilla arriba y abajo por su espalda. Como una caricia matutina. Mis manos se cierran al contorno de su vientre, ese cuerpo delgado, pequeño, duro, caliente iban calentado mi rostro, es una delicia el tenerlo tan cerca.

Tomo un gran respiro y este aroma peculiar suyo se mete en mis fosas nasales, dejándome un sentimiento de bienestar, mi cuerpo lo manifiesta con unos movimientos leves alrededor de lo que sostengo entre mis manos.

Piel sedosa, tersa, versátil y suave...Tan escurridiza, me vuelve loco... esta sensación enriquecedora que alivia a mi corazón. Estar tan juntos, piel con piel...Mm, es de mañana y yo ando durmiendo abrazado a él ¡Desnudo!

Una nota de alarma en mi mente se activa.

¡LEVI ME VA A MATAR!

Retracto mis brazos de su cuerpo, casi en un acto brusco provocando que él se retuerza entre las sabanas mientras yo controlo mis gritos internos.

Con cuidado y sumó silencio, es que hago para atrás mi cuerpo con lentitud hasta estar lejos de su rango de tiro, y sentarme en el borde contrario de la cama.

Oh por la madre, oh por la madre.

¡¿Qué hice?! –Me llego a poner las manos en la cabeza-

Si Levi llega a enterarse que ayer intime con el... Y más aún me vine dentro ¡Va a Matarme!

Dirijo la vista a un lado, bajándola para enfocarla en el cuerpo de Levi que aun reposa contra el colchón con los ojos cerrados.

Mi cabeza rodara si me encuentra desnudo y abrazado a su cuerpo esta mañana. Voy bajando los pies de la cama teniendo mucha certeza de evitar emitir cualquier sonido chirriante que pueda despertarlo.

Teniendo dos pies por fuera me hallo con más libertad de moverme. Doy un vistazo atrás. Levi sigue respirando. Bien.

¡Rápido! Debo ocultar toda la evidencia...

Me pongo a correr en la habitación, recogiendo toda la ropa tirada en el suelo. Zapatos, pantalones, camisas y bóxers fuera de su lugar, toda la ropa la tomo entre mis manos para arrogarla dentro del cesto. Terminado ello, abrazo el cesto de ropa contra mi pecho para llevarlo a la lavandería, dejando que la ropa repose en agua. Con el contacto del agua fría en mis manos me doy cuenta de que aún estoy desnudo.

¡Ropa!

Maldición, debo cambiarme. En realidad ponérmela, ya que no tengo nada y la verdad estoy sintiendo mucho frio que se me eriza la piel de los brazos, dejo caer la manguera y corro en dirección al armario.

Busco mi buzo holgado color plata, y una camisa. No, no es necesario una ¿o sí?

Voy metiendo una, dos piernas me lo subo hasta por encima de las rodillas y recuerdo...

-¡Y mi ropa interior! –grito en la habitación, demasiado agudo para un hombre.

De nuevo me pongo a buscar en las cajas y los encuentro.

-Bingo –me felicito y escucho el retorcer de un cuerpo. Más bien, el girar del cuerpo de Levi en la cama.

-Shh shh –me chito solo. Mierda, no debo hablar tan alto. Termino con mi ropa y...

A ordenar.

Recojo todo lo tirado, cualquier objetó fuera de su lugar. La lámpara, el control remoto y...

¡Oh no! ¡¿Qué es esa mancha en el suelo?!

Me quiere dar un ataque de histeria, tiro la escoba en mis manos ya que estaba planeando barrer para escatimar cualquier reclamo de Levi, pero voy por el quita manchas y un trapo...

Después de unos diez minutos, fregando y refregando. NADA.

No sale, en vez de minimizar el daño, lo estoy agrandando y no suficiente con ello, el sol está entrando por la ventana. Se hace tarde y yo ya no tengo tiempo.

Suficiente. Aparto todo lo que traje y voy enrollando la alfombra, y la llevo al depósito, junto a otros objetos. Suspiro habiendo escondido todo.

El sol termina de entrar por la ventana y está rozando sus brazos por fuera de la cama. Solo me queda una cosa por hacer...

Suspiro esta vez largo y prolongado.

Despertar a la bestia.

No puedo dejarlo dormir hasta tarde... va a golpearme. Muy lejano a eso ya estoy muy enterrado también, un golpe más no me afectara.

Mi marido aún conserva los ojos cerrados, lo que me hace pensar que es un ángel...pero cada ángel tiene la capacidad de volverse demonio, si le das motivos.

Tomo el borde la sabana en la que descansa. Bien necesito de todo el valor que pueda...y la cara que me faltara si sobrevivo a esto...con ambas manos tiro de la tela atrayendo su cuerpo al borde, dejando que pierda toda la estabilidad, que no consigue ya que no está consciente y reflejos inactivos ya que no ha abierto los ojos. Dejándolo caer de bruto al suelo.

Escuchando su cuerpo desplomarse es que corro lo más rápido que puedo a la cocina.

-¡Ah! ¿Qué? –Escucho su voz aturdida al ser despertado de esta forma -¿¡Pero, que mierda!? ¡JAEGER! –grita en el suelo después de dar un par de vistazos alrededor

-Levi... –digo acercándome desde la cocina con un plato limpio y un trapo entre mis manos

-¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! –Me reclama -¡Me tiraste de la cama so pedazo de mierda! –dice recargando esa blanca mano en la sabana de la cama

-Levi por favor no fue tan malo, yo solo...

-¡Cabrón! ¿No fue tan malo? –Repite en tono alterado - Infeliz de mierda de tiraste y caí de culo contra la losa –viendo su punto, tiene razón yo quite la alfombra tejida, dejo el plato de lado y lo ayudo a pararse.

-ha, Eren –dice sobándose el trasero asumo que le duele mientras le doy el soporté necesario para que se ponga de pie. -... ¿Dónde está mi ro···

-¡Ah! ¡Apúrate Levi! –Grito al ver que su mente comienza a reaccionar y hacer una pregunta coherente -...Mira, que tarde es –exclamo mostrándole la hora en la pared.

-Necesitas un baño... -digo sin darle oportunidad a hablar o razonar más lo empujo, se queja pero entra y al rato se oye el agua correr.

Suspiro, menos mal. Voy a preparar el desayunó. Eso lo entretendrá por un rato y no hará preguntas... por ahora.

[20 minutos después]

-Eren –oigo su voz. Volteo y tiene una tolla cubriendo su parte baja, una de sus manos tiene otra toalla blanca con la que está sacudiendo su cabello en lo que llega a la cocina

-Si Levi. –contesto al ver se acerca con un rostro de pocos amigos.

-¿Qué paso anoche? –Deja la toalla y toma asiento -...No recuerdo cómo llegamos al hotel –Trago duro. _Ya sabe..._pienso_,...voy a morir_

-Está listo –digo poniendo un plato sobre la mesa y eludiendo su pregunta.

-Eren, ¿Me estas ocultando algo? -inquiere después de ver el plato. _Sonríe Eren, sonríe... él no puede confirmar nada,...todavía_

-No. ¿Por qué debería? –me encojo de hombros al sudar levemente y darle la espalda.

-Eres una mierda para mentir. Dime, ¿Qué paso? –dice y parece molestó. _Siento mis partes nobles en peligro._

-Ah, ya acabe con las tostadas. –Sigo hablando para mí y me siento en frente suyo -¿Quieres una? -solo me mira. No va dejar correr el tema, asique decido hacerme al que no escuche

– ¿Qué...? ¿Qué decías Levi? –voy mordiendo la primera. _Con la boca llena no voy a poder responder._

-Me escuchaste bien pequeña basura, ¿Qué paso ayer? –Trago duro al ver que me espera a que termine de masticar para hablar.

-Bueno,...estabas ebrio de tanta bebida –digo algo, algo titubeante -...y te traje para acá, cuando comenzaste a decir incoherencias –Relaja algo la mirada que me tiene para analizar mis palabras un momento.

-Es todo... -concluye luego de unos segundos de reflexión. _Debe haber algo que no le cuadra_

-...No hay ningún detalle morboso de por medio –se cruza de brazos. _No, la ceja no Levi._ Pienso al ver que la eleva de forma suspicaz. _Mierda, ahora soy su sospechoso._

-Hm, bueno... –me estiro el cuello de lado y le muestro la pequeña marca de sus dientes. Sabía que no iba a librar, decidí darle las pruebas físicas que buscaba, pero...con otra historia.

–...Me mordiste cuando te quitaba los zapatos –me sonrojo, pero en realidad fue por recordar la razón de la mordida. _Acabo de decir una verdad incompleta. Quiero minimizar el golpe que recibiré, aunque no creo salvarme porque la estoy embarrando más._

-¿Algo más que deba saber? –sigue sospechando.

-No te gustara –digo siendo muy consciente de ello. Ya estoy preparándome mentalmente para el castigo.

-Dime –exige, me rasco la cabeza, estaba nervioso ¿cómo debería empezar?

-Bueno, ayer tu... – _¿Qué le decía?_

_"Veras Levi ayer tu y yo nos acostamos... "_

Mala idea.

_"Bueno, ajajay... Resulta que ayer tú te me insinuaste...ejeje yo como buen esposo hacia lo posible para resistirme a tus encantos pero al final, jeje me gano la verga y terminamos copulando"_

Mm, no creo que eso me ayude mucho.

_"Pero entiende Levi tu ayer estabas...estabas... uh uh ay yah ay bum chiqui bum... Oh, ayer eras diferente, una fiera, ay por todas estabas ¡Ardiente! Feroz, candente, Ay ¡chihuahua!"_

No. ¡Esa era una malísima idea! Levi me...

**_"¡Te aprovechaste de que estaba ebrio para correrte dentro Eren!"_**

Sí. Estaba seguro que perdería más que mi amigo. Levi me enterraría vivo. Sería hombre muerto

–...tú... -divagaba entre mis pensamientos.

-Yo... -dice repitiendo en incógnita. Decido verlo, su rostro... _Agr, no definitivamente... Levi no podía enterarse_.

-tu...tu...t-te orinaste en un árbol a fuera del hotel Levi –le suelto. _Maldición ¿Qué hacía?_

_Salvar mi pellejo. El que aún conservo._

Lo veo y su expresión cambia, creo que no me cree pero dentro de poco llego apreciar un sonroje en sus mejillas_. ¡Éxito!_

-No quiero saber más –da la conversación por terminada y yo como el siguiente bocado.

-Hoy iremos a la playa, ¿no? –digo después de verlo sorber su taza

-Quieres quemarte y jadear como puerco, ¿no? –me dice al ver que lo veo lleno de esperanza -...Termina el desayuno y bajamos.

.

* * *

[En Munich – Residencia Church. Isabel narra]

-Ah, no... no es así. Riinia no te cree –oigo a la niña desde la cocina, viendo claramente como niega lo que me muestra mi marido.

-Si lo es nena. Mira, con este teléfono de juguete puedes llamar a tus papás –alza el teléfono amarillo de plástico y se lo pone en la oreja.

-Sí, si... aja, Levi estás muy ocupado... oh, tienen mucha tarea allá –me quedo viéndolos hasta que decide terminar con la charla fingida.

-¡No es de verdad! ¡Riinia quiere un teléfono de verdad! –le grita haciendo un puchero.

-Pero nena... este es... -decía queriendo alcanzarle el juguete, más la niña lo evade y coge el teléfono de la repisa, escapando con el hacia el dormitorio de Olivia donde tiene instalado un lugar.

-Ah, espera Riinia, esas llamadas al exterior son muy caras –dice mi esposo y la niña le cierra la puerta en la cara.

-No te lo va a devolver –le advierto cortando los tomates.

-No hay manera, no la pude convencer esa niñas es...

-Es hija de Levi –digo fijando mi atención en el próximo vegetal -... ¿creíste que Levi no le enseñaría la diferencia entre un juguete y uno real?

-Sí, pero...

-...Aparte de darle los números de emergencia de allá para que se contacte con ellos.

Mi esposo suspiro.

-Querido a veces olvidas de que es hija de esos dos –me rio un poco.

-Es tan terca como Eren y...al parecer tan lista como Levi a su edad –se pone a rascar su nuca -...será de mucho trabajo convencer a esa niña de algo···

Hablaba cuando en la cabeza del teléfono se oye el marcado.

-...3059896969 –Puedo ver como mi esposo lee el número y luego se pone a correr al cuarto de los niños.

-¡Espera nena, ese número es comercial! –chilla.

-Jeje –me rio acabando con la cebolla y dejando el cuchillo de lado –Ay, Aniki espero que la estén pasando bien allá.

.

[En la playa]

-Levi, ¡ven apúrate y mira! –le grito unos quince pasos por delante, siendo el primero de los dos en llegar a las olas.

-... ¿No te parece hermoso? –digo extendiendo las manos ambos lados, dejando que el sol me abrace con sus rayos.

-Es demasiado caliente –se queja Levi al llegar y verme -Te vas a quemar, ponte algo -me dice, pero no estoy escuchando solo me dedico a cerrar los ojos y apreciar ese calor que recibo refrescado por la brisa que me salpica con el agua la piel. Es tan exquisito, adictivo y... unas pequeñas manos que repasan mi cuello con las suyas, abro los ojos y es Levi aplicándome el bronceador en mi piel.

-Eres un mocoso tan grande y obstinado, te me vas a quemar todo –habla a mi costado, giro el rostro en esa dirección para depositarle un beso, pero como se está moviendo y haciendo otra cosa no son sus labios lo que atrapo sino su nariz. Un roce que lo hace detenerse en lo que hace.

mi vida –le digo y me dispongo a avanzar para entrar en el agua pero Levi me sujeta de la cintura.

-¿A dónde diablos vas? –Reprocha –No he terminado de aplicártelo

-Ah, Levi no es tan necesario... Mejor ven –cojo su muñeca -...entremos en el agua, estaremos más frescos allá adentro...

Trato de jalarlo hacia delante, pero Levi no se mueve, tampoco quiere está bien plantado al borde de la orilla.

-Levi vamos... -sigue tieso -¿No me digas que sigue sin saber nadar?

-¡Ya cállate! –me explota en rabia.

-Ven, vamos, gran nadador –le digo en su oreja, se estremece y consigo que avance un paso.

-Eren no sé lo que esté pasando por tu mente pero yo... -su voz es opacada por el la imagen mental que formo en mi mente. De Levi, como una tabla de surf.

_Oh sí. Levi era un buen nadador..._

-Pero yo no... no lo he conseguido aprender con éxito.

-¿Eh? –digo en el momento en que mi pensamiento es destruido por...

-Bueno, bueno. –Digo sacudiendo la cabeza -...Pero igual podemos quedarnos aquí, y jugar un poco con el agua –digo al inclinar mi espalda para tocar el agua con mis manos. Levi me detiene del brazo

-Escucha Eren, yo no...

-Son aguas poco profundas, confía en mi –le sonrió parece aceptar y me asiente.

-¡Eso! –lo jalo y dando unas zancadas dentro de agua, vamos jugando. El agua está a nivel de nuestras rodillas.

-¡Atrápame Levi! –Chillo moviéndole la mano para que venga en lo que yo me alejo unos pasos más adentro -¡Atrápame!

-Mocoso, espera... No vayas tan rápido –dice tres pasos para atrás.

-Levi, que esperas... –lo incito a venir al quedarme quieto y girar el rostro para verlo.

-Espera, estás muy lejos –la voz de Levi se oye un poco más cerca, de pronto mi pie resbalo con algo,parecido a moho en un concha de mar y caigo al agua, mas no me hundo.

Los brazos de Levi están ahí, a mí al frente, sosteniendo mi espalda bajo con ambas manos y con un rostro algo mojado y aburrido me observa. Llevo mis manos arriba por los costados de sus brazos, en lo que él me habla

-Mocoso tonto –sonando enburla. Eso me basta, cierro los ojos y sonrió feliz.

-Mocoso, ¿estás bien? –me pregunta cuando estamos en la orilla.

Me acerco a él, dejando que mi pecho pruebe la arena mojada y el contacto de las olas. Reclino mis codos, plantándolos bien adentro de la orilla para verlo y le contesto.

-De maravilla.

-Sabes que casi te ahogas por tragar demasiada agua salada, ¿no?

No hago más que sonreír. Luego de un rato lo convenzo de volver al agua, y reposar en ella, pero esta vez, cerca de orilla.

-No te cansaras de tragar agua de mar –me dice.

-Levi, -me muevo algo en el agua, elevando algo la cabeza -¿A ti no te gusta el agua,...o el mar?

-Es más que no gustarme, lo odio –afirma

-Oh, -levanto la mano a la altura de mi rostro, queriendo tapar el sol. –Pero aun así estas aquí, ¿puedo conocer la razón?

-Razón –medita Levi.

–Sí, quiero saber... porque si no te gusta no es justo que estés aquí y yo sea el único divirtiéndome –digo queriendo sentarme, pero el habla.

-Mi razón es simple –dice cerrando los ojos. –Puedo resumirla en una palabra y un solo nombre.

-Ah, un hombre –digo oyendo mal. -¿Quién es ese "despiadado hombre" que te obliga a reposar en el agua contra tu voluntad?

-No dije hombre... -me corrige Levi, pero yo ya tengo el ceño fruncido y no oigo de razón habiéndome cruzado de brazos. Levi se sienta y va tocando mi hombro.

-Oye mocoso –me jala de la oreja y yo lo veo. –Escucha bien, diré el nombre de la persona por la que hago cosas que detesto... -se acerca mi oigo y susurra

\- Eren -.

-Aja, ahora yo te obligo a hacer cosas que detestas... Vaya, esa no me la sabia.

-Eren, estas actuando como un crio inmaduro... Y no, hago esto porque... -se vuelve a echar en el agua.

-¿Por qué? –lo invito a seguir.

-Porque este lugar es un lugar que solo quería ver contigo... Cuando te asesinaron supe que lo vería solo, entonces comencé a odiarlo... -agarro su mano

-...ahora –aprieto su mano.

-Ahora ya no me disgusta tanto.

-Lo amas, ¿no es verdad?

-Mocoso, no me presiones –cierra los ojos como costumbre al sentir satisfecho con la calma.

-Levi, sabes que yo te amo... aquí, reposando en medio del agua, en casa, en el cuartel... donde sea... y... -mis ojos miran el cielo -...cuando sea.

-Eren solo hay una cosa que amo más que tus ojos aguamarina...

-Asique, ¿y que puede ser? –se levanta y mi rostro se topa con el suyo.

-...Tu –me besa. Correspondo al beso de manera propia, el agua con la combinación de sus pequeños labios remojados me hacen sonreír en medio del beso, suelto un par de burbujas, y nos vamos separando.

-En serio ¿me ama? –Lo voy abrazando por la cintura -¿ama cada momento que está conmigo?

-Eren –dice al dejar caer la mirada en esos pequeños ojos –Eres un maldito meloso. Pero si, Te amo... siempre será así. No puedo amar a otra persona en este mundo

-Ni aunque esa persona tenga mí mismo nombre.

-No, solo hay un Eren, no hay otro idiota tan grande este mundo

-Me amas solo por··· -tapa mi boca con sus tres dedos

-Eres Mi persona Eren, mi hombre, mi otra mitad y todas esas cursilerías... Deberías saberlo Mocoso, hay cosas muy limitadas que amo en este mundo, cosas como mis hermanos y mi familia... Tú eres una de las cosas que más amo, asique cállate ya y no me hagas repetirlo porque me···–lo vuelvo a besar mientras sonrió. Luego sujeto su rostro con ambas manos.

-Soy lo que más ama –repito y Levi gira los ojos, yo puedo morir de felicidad ahora. Levi se va poniendo de pie y yo le sigo.

-... En serio que me ama tanto, ¿más que la Higia? –digo con la toalla en manos

-Olvídalo Mocoso –.

.

Después de una media hora, nos vamos caminando por el puente con dirección al hotel, la luz del sol aun resplandece, me detengo y doy la vuelta para apreciar la playa.

-Eren –me llama al poco tiempo y regresa a mi lado -¿Qué haces?

-Se hace imposible dejar de admirarlo –digo

-Es natural... Fue tu sueño por mucho tiempo-

-La verdad es que casi y no me creo que estoy aquí, contigo –me voy rascando la cabeza. Se acerca más y me abraza. Soy tan feliz, en serio que no puedo pedir nada más si lo tengo a él... entonces oigo aves... Gaviotas.

-Ahh –me muevo en los brazos de Levi para ver hacia arriba, montón de gaviotas volando en el cielo, por arriba de nuestras cabeza, elevo la mano queriendo alcanzar un par de ellas.

-Cuidado idiota –me advierte mi marido sosteniendo mi espalda. Bajo la mirada del cielo a sus ojos.

-...Levi, por primera vez en mucho tiempo –digo y mis lágrimas escurren por ambos ojos -... me siento tan libre... tan independiente para hacer lo que quiera, ir a donde quiera, comer lo que quiera, querer a quien quiera...

Levi se me queda viendo fijamente.

-Ya no hay porque esconderse, y solo podemos disfrutar de todo lo que vemos a nuestros alrededor... nacimos en un paraíso que nos regala cada maravilla que aprecian nuestros ojos, yo...

-Amas este lugar –me limpia las lágrimas con sus pulgares

-No –me abrazo a él. -...Amo estar en esta playa contigo.

.

[En el Hotel. Por el atardecer. Levi narra]

-Eren, ¿Qué tramas?

-¿Qué? ¿De qué? Yo no tramo nada –dice cruzándose de brazos y haciendo pucheros infantiles.

-Estas muy callado, cosa que es raro en alguien tan impulsivo como tú. Asique que esperas, escúpelo.

-ah. Emm, bueno yo... -se pone a jugar con sus dedos. Suspiro.

-¿Quieres volver a la playa, verdad? –levanta la cabeza

-¿Cómo lo supiste? –me dice agrandando esos ojos. No puede ser más obvio.

-Lo llevas escrito en el rostro. –me pongo de pie. –Asique andando, pero te advierto que sin sol yo no me meto al agua.

El parece seguir sin oposición.

Una vez que llegamos, está más desierta y fría, en lo particular, me gusta más. Nos vamos quitando los zapatos, para caminar por las orillas. Eren se me adelanta un poco, pero aun así no deja de sostener mi mano. Vamos dejando nuestras huellas en la arena. Las olas parecen más calmadas que en el día.

-Levi... –habla Eren lo que yo apreciaba las olas, esperando encontrar el reflejo de la luna en el agua. Pero una mierda, esta nublado y no hay luna.

Me aprieta un poco la mano, jalando a su dirección, volteo el rostro para que vea que lo oigo y continúe.

-Gracias... -me dice, y no comprendo porque. Nos detenemos de pronto.

-Capitán Levi –me habla

-Ya no soy más capitán Eren, soy tu esposo

-Verdad que sí. Yo no dude ni un solo minuto que usted fuera mi capitán... El heichou que me salvo

-Eso no es verdad y lo sabes Eren yo··· -jala mis manos adelante, las acerca a sus labios y las besa.

-Usted es el hombre que me salvo de la soledad, de la discriminación, de mí mismo... el único hombre con el que he pisado esta tierra tan blanda con mis pies.

-Es arena Eren –le corrijo, el levanta la mano para que no lo interrumpa.

-Levi... gracias por creer en mí y traerme a este maravilloso lugar, gracias por cumplir mi sueño, por... -lo veo llorar, quiero limpiar sus lágrimas pero se niega y se inclina ante mí.

-Te amo –declara con un pie enterrado en la arena, poniéndose de cuclillas. -... Levi nunca voy cansarme de repetir estas palabras, ya que para mí... El sentimiento de enamorarse de mi superior siempre está presente en mi pecho... una vez más, aquí frente a mi sueño y a la persona que amo... Quiero escucharte decir, que aceptes ser la persona que me acompañe el resto de mi vida.

-Eren... Mocoso de mierda, gozas escucharme decir que...

-Me ama. –se va poniendo de pie –Sí.

Sonríe. Malditamente sonríe.

-Te acepto... y te amo Mocoso Eren

Me besa y no se lo puedo evitar.

-Haz vuelto a este día de mi vida el más feliz de mundo –me habla cerca del rostro.

Nos vamos sentando en la orilla, sobre una manta que había traído. Estoy sentado entre las piernas de Eren, en poco tiempo aparece la luz de la luna y la admiramos. Eren esta sobre la arena, viendo el horizonte desde que se había ocultado el sol, me conto lo lindo que se veían los rayos de este pintando las nubes. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, la brisa comenzaba a congelar.

-Eren es hora de regresar –dicto tratando de pararme.

-Un rato más. –me pide jalando mi muñeca tirando de nuevo a su lado en la arena. No me lo esperaba por lo que no doble las rodillas y de plano le caí encima.

-Ah... E-er... -digo sobre su pecho, poniendo ambas manos sobre sus pectorales para recuperar la estabilidad.

-Le...le..le-evi... -dice en un tartamudeo, me siento y Eren está ocultando su rostro con las manos a un lado.

-¿Eren, sucede algo? –digo tocando su hombro

-Eh.. ¡ahh! –grita asustando al ver que lo toco, pero qué diablos le...

-Levi, voy a tomar un chapuzón –me informa quitándose la camisa.

-Un chapuzón –repito –A esta hora ¡Estás loco! –le reprocho pero de nada sirve él está empeñado en hacer esa estupidez. Se saca la camisa tirando a mis pies y se lanza al agua sin hacer caso.

Regreso a la arena y me quedo a esperarlo. Tardo un rato y regresa. Voy secándole el cabello.

-Estúpido –le reprendo –Sabes que pasara ahora... Te vas a enfermar

Agacha la cabeza y dejo que termine de secarse solo.

-En serio que no puedo creer las estupideces que haces... ¿cuántas canas quieres que me salgan?, maldito imprudente –hablaba, pero los planes de Eren van contrarios a los míos.

-Lo siento –me pide perdón con un beso en la mejilla, luego va poniendo sus manos en mis hombros, realizando pequeños masajes, de arriba abajo, primeramente es extraño.

-¿Qué haces? –le inquiero

-Compensarte la preocupación –dejo que continúe pero sus manos están algo frías y hace que se me erice la piel, cierro los ojos sin darme cuenta, el sigue bajando su mano hasta rodear la areola de mi pezón.

-ha.. Eren.. ¿Qué diablos...estas –digo algo perdido, pero Eren no me hace caso, su rostro se asoma por un costado de mi cuello en que me va besando.

No puede ser... este mocoso anda... queriendo que yo...

-¡Nhag! –exclamo sin querer de mi boca. Carajo. Tapo mi boca con la mano de forma rápida en lo que oigo un risa entre los dientes de Eren, hace su cabeza para atrás y yo le tiro arena en la cara, diciendo que se calle, me ignora y sigue riendo. Parece que ha decidido algo hoy.

-No sé qué estés tramando pero··· -No me da tiempo y me hecha en la toalla. Maldición no lo vi venir, me deja observarlo encima mío. Desnudo por la parte del pecho, por el cual todavía resbala gotas de agua salada, de su cabello caen unas cuantas sobre mi rostro, mientras no para de verme con esos ojos. Grandes, dilatados, llenos de un deseo carnal.

El contacto por la arena es molestosa. No tiene nada de dureza, parece que formara mi silueta en ella pero eso no es lo que me importa sino sus ojos, esos ojos mirándome como a un depredador. Quiero elevar un poco mi vista al cielo e ignorar la llamada constante de ese iris. Está muy próximo, está provocando que yo...

Eren no para de verme, lo hace hipnotizado por mi rostro. Comienzo a respirar con más inquietud. Elevo mi mano y quito su rostro de la cercanía de mío. Pero luna brilla tan grande en sus ojos.

-Levi –dice mi nombre y me abraza, mi corazón brinca en el momento. Nos va levantando un poco con sus brazos, su cuerpo y el mío hasta casi sentarse. Apoyo mis manos a los costados y estas van hundiéndose. Tch.

-Levi –toma mi mentón y me hace verlo –Quiero amarte

Declara, me quedo mudo. El lleva sus manos algo inquietas y temblando a mi camisa, para ir abriendo el primer botón.

Va por el segundo y mis manos lo detienen junto con las palabras.

-Espera Eren... –digo al verlo fijamente

-Levi, por favor –apoya su frente con la mía, haciéndome entender su ansia -Por favor, solo esta noche... déjame...

-Ah... Eren... Al menos mira donde estamos, y además ¿Quién nos asegura que nadie va a venir y vernos? -evito su mirada me está haciendo ceder. -...No pod-

Sus manos se posan contra mi rostro, me hace verlo.

Trampos-o. Pensaba y me besa a pesar de las negativas. Dándome a entender que esta no va a rendirse, hoy va... yo también...quiero... ¡No maldición! No...

Batallaba en mi interior, mas no hay caso. Caigo en esos carnosos y robustos labios que se posan en mi boca, esa lengua que juega dentro de mi paladar, está ahogándome pero esta sensación. Mm, escuece en mí ser... Es por honor, estamos en nuestro aniversario, entonces...

Sigue con su trabajo, veo que estoy gozando y procura que me quede con el gusto, disfrute más mientras sus manos bajan queriendo más. Iba siguiéndole tranquilo hasta sentir esas manos sobre mi cadera...

–Er..Eren... -acaricio su mejilla no por mucho tiempo, mi mano resbala aun esta empapado. Parece devolverme la mirada con una sonrisa traviesa

-No te... –comienza a jadear -verán... además... –me vuelve a besar, sacándome un poco de aire -... Hay una cabaña aquí cerca

Me mira lascivo, este chico pervertido. Lo vuelvo a besar después de oírlo, saboreando su lengua, como si estuviera cayendo a su merced

-Espera ah eren... No -trato de apartarlo pero Eren mueve sus manos enredándolas en mi espalda. Comienza a no tener una conciencia incompleta de todo y nada, abre el tercero, cuarto y quitón botón... dejándome expuesto. Me besa el pecho empezando a marcar su territorio con sus dientes.

Me altero un poco al ver esa mirada, mi corazón late con fuerza. Lo se... continuara sin importarle lo que diga

-Eren... –trato de llamarlo pero acaricia mi cuerpo, erizándome la piel -No Eren... Ngh-

Sus manos deslizan mi camisa, estirando arriba y abajo cuando me retiene. La arena en sus dedos me escuece, pero decido ignorarlo y concentrarme en la camisa cayendo por mis brazos, aunque trato de impedirlo me lo termina sacando, y va acomodando una de mis piernas en su cadera, con esa mirada fila me dice que ya no hay escapatoria

Voy a protestar pero en su mente parece no haber tiempo para oír mis protestas, su rostro está en mi pecho y he elevado el cuello hacia atrás involuntariamente, preso de placer le doy más acceso a mis pectorales. Ya ni siquiera hay razón para no continuar... Sus dientes se ponen al contorno de mi pezón y su mano aferra mi pierna. La otra está metida por mi espalda afianzando más le agarre de mi cuerpo y... lo muerde.

-Nhg.. ahh ...-va estirando un poco ya que me muevo intentado impedírselo, lo que resulta en más tortura para mí. Vuelvo a ver su rostro y esa fila mirada me lo dice: _"Esta noche no Estoy dispuesto a ceder. Y No hay un NO por respuesta Levi... Voy hacer que lo disfrutes, asique observa" _Pongo mi mano en su hombro en un intento de alejarlo, pero vuelve a morderme

-ahhh -gimo y mi boca se abre. Mierda no. Un calor me llega al rostro, y al parecer Eren está sonriendo al verme. Ese hijo de...

-No... Ah -muevo mi pierna pero la agarra con fuerza, evitando que la quite. Me lame y comienzo a jadear

-hha... una haa... noche... -suspiro después de que me quita su rostro de encima.

Hoy Eren está probando cada parte de... Mi cuerpo y el suyo se rozan intensamente. Al punto de que en mi nace la necesidad de él. Estoy en medio de sus piernas pero no traigo pantalones, solo uso un short corto, que murmura como "sexys" al verme, sus manos van deslizando hacia abajo.

-Mmgh -Logro emitir con mi boca, termina de deslizarlo hacia abajo mientras que mis manos ahora toman su lugar alrededor de su cuello

-Mm hah jaehger -acaricia mi torso, se apega más a mí. Yo voy toqueteando su pectoral con mi dedo índice –...Más vale terminar lo que inicias porque si no...–llevo mis labios en contacto con los suyos y muerdo su labio inferior, jalándolo hacia mí.

Eren rio un poco y luego me deposito en la arena, apropiándose de cualquier sonido que pueda pronunciar, su boca tan desesperada por la mía hacen que mis manos en su pecho suban a su cabeza se apoderen de los mechones en su nuca, tirando de ellos tanto como pueda para...

-ay hah -gimo un poco, Eren va pasándose la lengua por los labios, mientras que en los míos sigue su saliva.

Las olas siguen sonando a nuestros pies, y nuestros cuerpos se hunden cada vez más en la profundidad de la arena, haciendo figuras difusas de dos cuerpos reposando pero el contacto de nuestras manos con la piel ajena va llenando de fragmentos diminutos... Una ola viene en lo que Eren se va debajo de mi vientre.

-ah Eren... hah –sale de mi boca al sentir como mi intimidad es profanada por la boca de mi marido.

-ahhh...-gimo y agacho un poco la cabeza dejando que la arena se cuele en mis cabellos, las olas se van y la briza fría las remplazan. Pero mi cuerpo está muy caliente. Miro el cielo, lleno de malditos puntos blancos, que brillan fugazmente... y la luna esplendorosa viéndonos

-ah Eren... así... hah -Los gemidos se atoraban en mi garganta, es tanto el placer que... solo pienso en el placer, las delicias del orgasmo, los rocen continuos que tenemos...

-ahhh ah hah me... -me aferraba a la arena, enterrando mis dedos, estirando el bulto de arenisca en mis manos al momento de correrme.

-haa... Eren –trata de incorporarme mientras el sigue sobre mí, queriéndose llevarse las manos a esa intimidad suya erecta. Lo detengo poniendo mi mano sobre las suyas y el me mira.

-Eren... fue suficiente espectáculo al aire libre...-digo parece que su mirada quiere decaer, yo elevo su rostro -... vamos... a esa cabaña –le digo, tengo certeza de que estamos casi desnudos, volver a vestirnos sería un obstáculo hasta llegar al hotel... además que tampoco quiero esperar.

[En la cabaña]

Eren abre sin cuidado el lugar dando un portazo, visualiza la cama al fondo y sus labios se curvan, yo me mantengo abrazado a su persona por el cuello. Mis pies se hondean por el otro brazo, y las olas quedaron muy lejanas como para poder escucharlas. Avanza hacia adentro llevándome al interior de la única habitación que tenía un diseño rústico.

Me deposita en la cama echa de paja y bolsas de ropa que parecen ser un saco sobre el que se descansa, el olor es similar a la cañas de azúcar, aparte de que en la cama está entrando directo la luz de la luna por ese cuadro recortado que es la ventana, tapado con una tela oscura que se ondea al viento. Después de dejarme adentro, comienza a masturbarse frente a mí.

-Tch, Mocoso te tardas demasiado –hablo en lo que me mira yo aprovecho para llevar mis ágiles manos para desvestir por completo a mi pareja.

-duro... –murmuro, en lo que me quiero aproximar a su cuello y morderlo, pero me topo con su entrepierna y ese bulto sobresaliendo, medio sonrió bajando mis manos ahí.

-Levi... en serio que me encanta...cuando estás tan de buen humor –ignoro sus palabras y voy bajando esos bóxers tan mojados por el agua

-Oh, nada mal -sonrió de lado al ver su erección.

Tomo entre mis manos su miembro, dejando que mis dedos se paseen de arriba a abajo por su falo. Detengo la acción y lo veo, está cerrando los ojos con fuerza, apoyando sus manos a los costados, mordiéndose los labios y disfrutando la sensación de la masturbación... "Te gusta Mocoso", llego a pensar y vuelvo a apretar, ahora voy lo tomando con ambas manos, paseándome por toda la rigurosidad que aprecian mis ojos. Se erecta, caliente, grueso, casi listo.

-Mmgh... haass –suelta su boca sosegado, elevo la vista. Lo vuelvo loco lo que hago.

-Eren –lo llamo al ver que está mordiendo su mano y en ella hay saliva. Hago un mohín y empezó a deslizar mi lengua desde los testículos hasta el glande haciendo que Eren se estremezca más por el placer que le estoy provocando.

-Agh...Levi, eres fantástico –lo meto en mi boca y empezó a succionarlo. Eren coloca sus manos en mi cabello.

-ahg... estas torturándome mucho cariño –dice al recuperar el aliento, hago oídos sordos y me concentro en lo que tengo en la boca ahora, pero la mano jodida de Jaeger va a mí detrás. Dándome un nalgada en los glúteos.

Mi cuerpo da un respingo a delante en lo que el abre la boca hacia el techo.

-Mal..dilco jae..gler.. –alcanza a pronunciar en lo que el rubor crece en mis mejillas cuando se atreve a poner la mirada en mi rostro otra vez, riéndose del calor acumulado en mis mejillas. Hijo de perro mugroso. Retomo mi trabajo con su miembro.

-No te enojes... te vez hermoso... -declara sonrojándose un poco también -...Ya...ahg... -Hablo, no lo escucho para nada, sigo. Eren empieza a moverse, dando embestidas leves a mi boca. –...no agu...anto mahhhs...-Me avisa y se viene en el interior mi boca, dejo caer del semen y el otro resto lo ingiero.

Me siento de rodillas sobre la cama. Arrojo la ropa que aún me queda a algún lugar de la habitación. Importa mierda ahora, cojo a Eren que lleva jadeando en la cama y me siento sobre él.

-Bien señor Jaeger... Ahora es tu turno para hacerme sentir bien –le hablo al oído acariciando parte de su pecho, con la intención neta de pellizcar de forma maliciosa sus rozados y algo erectos pezones.

Eren abría los ojos de par en par... que rostro tan gracioso pone.

-Este...sin duda es uno de los mejores días de mi vida –Me quedo en contacto directo con su cuerpo y soy capaz de sentir como la sangre empezaba a acumularse en su miembro justo entre mis piernas

-ah Levi... quiero ah -acomodo la cadera sobre su pene, para que esperar más, de forma lenta se va introduciendo en mi interior. Cierro los ojos a medida que esto trascurre.

-ahh Levi... - gime mientras va entrando. Me acomodo más entre nosotros en espacio que nos brinda la cama, haciendo que entre de golpe.

-ughm –escapa de mi boca pero, me agarra conforme me ve listo para seguirle el juego.

-ah... vas a pagar por hacerme esto –señala su ser jadeante y sudado.

-No eras tú el que quería entrar... pues...ahora tienes mi permiso –le cito con arrogancia, la que aún conservo unido a él.

-Oh... Acabas con mi paciencia –dice en amenaza y me tira a la cama, mi espalda reposa contra el colchón. Mis muñecas son presas a cada a lado de mi rostro sin soltarlas.

-agr... hhaa... –murmuro bajo, eso dolió -...vas...muy lento Eren –hablo para incitar su ira. Esta noche no lo soltaría. Eren has entrado a la boca del lobo.

Obviamente la respuesta que tengo no son con palabras, toma mis caderas, y comienza a salirse,... Pero ¿Qué creé que está haciendo? Pienso pero al momento siguiente lo mete de golpe, me encorvó, separando la espalda del colchón.

-ahhhh -gimo casi gritando. Entro de lleno que rozo mi próstata, duele pero se desliza por su semen. No contento con ello se pone a embestir dándole un ritmo que me hace pedir por más.

-ahh mas... fuerte Eren hah -aumenta la velocidad, mi interior se contrae un poco

-Levi... me estas apretando -decía entre oír mis gemidos y gruñidos, ambos en una combinación de placer y orgasmo.

-Me aceptaste Levi... déjame hacerte feliz... –me habla con pausas jadeantes

Este niño, es todo un mar de emociones que no tiene fin.

Sus penetraciones van bajando de velocidad en lo que suda y jadea, me veo en la oportunidad de robarle su aliento y lo aprovechó. Atrapo su boca con mis labios sacando todo el aire que pueda en lo que continua moviéndose como contracción dentro de mí.

Separo mis labios de los suyos, voy a su cuello aquel lugar donde me dispongo a dejarle una marca, hacerlo mío pero descubro un chupetón rojizo... Reciente... Esa no fue una mordida mía de cuando estaba ebrio... ¿Cómo me creí esa escusa barata? Estos son marcas... Este hijo de puta se había acostado con alguien más...

Mi ceño se frunce en lo que voy a verlo, en el su ceño está contrayéndose con gran fuerza, tratando de aguatarse pero sin conseguirlo con éxito. No me digas que...

-Mghh.. Ahhgr...¡Leviihhh! –va liberando esa semilla en mi interior. Cuando creo que todo no puede ir peor la puerta de la cabaña es abierta.

Ambos Eren y yo giramos al cabeza en esa dirección por detrás de la espalda de Eren, donde el sujeto de unos cuarenta y tanto años me aprecia sujeto de mi marido con ambas piernas en su cadera al igual que mis brazos al contorno de su cuello.

-¡EREN! –grito frunciendo el ceño de manera total.

.

[Residencia Church. Riinia narra]

-¡Mata! ¡Mata! ¡Corta, corta! –Murmura en sinfonía –El monstruo te va a comer grrr

Digo y voy saltando de la cama hacia el suelo alfombrado.

-No, nunca me atraparas monstruo –dice Olivia. A Olivia le gusta mucho que la muñeca sea perseguida por el monstro y a mí me gusta devorar a las muñecas

-No, serás de Riinia –digo corriendo en su dirección, ella sale espantada de la para trasera de la cama hacia la puerta. Donde tía Isabel la abraza, mientras ella se oculta en sus faldas.

-Ya, ya... ese monstruo no te va a comer mientras este yo aquí

-Ah, así no vale –digo sentándome en el suelo y cruzando las manos -...Riinia también quiere que su mamá le ayude a jugar.

Comienzo a llorar en el suelo. Tía Isabel se acerca a mí.

-Ya, ya –me acaricia la cabeza. –Nena no llores, tu mami va a volver pronto, dentro de unos días y...

-¡Riinia la quiero aquí! ¡Ahora! ¡Es la mami de Riinia! ¡Es el papi de Riinia! ¡Papi Eren ven a ayudar a Riinia! –grito furiosa y llorando.

-Tranquila pequeña... tus papas están algo...ocupados ahora, y no van a venir... Por eso juega con Olivia... -me dice, voy limpiándome las lágrimas.

-¿Con quién va a jugar Olivia cuando Riinia no este? –pregunto al tomar la muñeca del monstruo que había tirado y que tía Isabel me alcanzaba.

-Ella va jugar cada vez que vengas y cuando no este jugara con su hermanito –me dice mientras se soba su estómago.

-¿La tía de Riinia tienes a su hermanito allá adentro? –señalo su estómago grande.

-Sí, las mamás tenemos a los hermanitos de cada niño en nuestros vientres. –Me explica –Sus hermanos son como ustedes, niñas hermosas pero más pequeños que son cuidados por lo papás hasta que sean lo suficientemente grandes y puedan jugar con ustedes...

-¿Si? –voy inquiriendo con duda.

-Si...Mi mamá tendrá a mi hermano –me dice Olivia tocando el vientre de su madre.

-No es justo, ¡Riinia también quiere un hermanito!

-¡¿EH?! –ambas madre e hija sonaron en coro al verme pedir ello.

-Nena tu... -dice mi tía. –No puedes...

-¡Riinia puede! Le diré a la mamá de Riinia que le dé un hermanito –salgo corriendo de ahí. En que lo último que se ve es como mi tía se pone una mano a la cabeza y habla.

-Levi me matara como se entere de que le metimos esa idea en la cabeza -.

.

[En el hotel. Eren narra]

-Ay, ay... Levi, por favor... -pido suplicando al caminar por los pasillos del edificio hasta la puerta de la habitación. Mis manos andan extendidas a ambos lados, y mi cuello flexionado a la derecha, por donde Levi retuerce con sus dedos mi pobre oreja.

-Cállate y camina sucio perro. –oigo por su respuesta, mientras sigue acelerando el paso.

La gente al pasar no hace más que pensar y murmurar cosas: "Vaya barbaridad, que espectáculo". Mis ojos giran con depresión hacia el suelo.

La verdad la camisa abierta y el pecho de Levi es el que da inicio a los rumores mal intencionados de la gente, sumándole que mi bragueta está abierta y la camisa floja al cuerpo, pues nos vestimos lo más rápido que pudimos y vinimos corriendo al hotel. Por fin llegamos a la puerta, aulló de dolor ya que mi oreja está cambiando de color, aparte de que el estirón me duele.

-Ahh, maldición Levi... ¡dije que lo sentía! ¡No sabía que esa no era nuestra cabaña! –grito en ruego y me suelta una vez adentro. Cerrando la puerta tras de sí pero no sin antes tirar mi cuerpo contra el borde de la cama, para que choque de lado y me lastime un par de costillas.

-Se acabó Jaeger, nos vamos a casa en este instante –me comunica al momento que yo froto mi oreja

-¿Qué? ¡No! -me pongo de pie de un salto en lo que va por la maleta –Levi no podemos irnos tan rápido.

-Claro que si podemos, alista tu maleta que pediré boletos para esta noche... o mañana a más tardar –dice sentando en la cama y alargar la mano para coger el teléfono del buro. Pero yo lo cojo antes.

-No podemos ir así nada más... –le reprocho con el teléfono en mano.

-Nos vamos he dicho, ¡dame el teléfono! –trata de quitármelo, yo elevo la mano lo más alto que puedo. Decide darse por vencido y llamar después por el celular, prefiere ir a poner más de sus ropas en la maleta.

-Levi, por favor piénsalo... -digo a su lado –Llegamos apenas ayer,... ¿tan rápido quieres irte?

-Entre más rápido mejor, Riinia nos está esperando en casa...–objeta

-Levi,... No hay una manera de convencerte de quedarnos.

-No –cierra el cierre de su maleta. Sacando el mango hacia afuera para estirar la maleta con dirección a la puerta.

Me planteo delante de la puerta. Viéndolo fijamente, su rostro está molesto, imparcial, frio, tosco... se perfectamente que no quiere ceder.

-No puedo permitir que nos vayamos sin discutirlo antes –voy extendiendo mis manos los lados. En ámbito de bloquear su paso.

-No hay nada que discutir –discrepa

-¡Si lo hay! ¡Escúchame, maldita sea! –Voy gritando en ímpetu al cerrar los ojos y aprieta el teléfono en mis manos –Yo no me quiero ir... Nos estamos divirtiendo aquí y···

– Dirás que tú te estas divirtiendo –me contesta, mis ojos se abren con intriga cuando decido verlo. ¿Qué?

Antes de que hable Levi se me va acercando, su paso es mortalmente seco. Deja la maleta del lado, su ceño y persona se empecinan contra mí sin alto que lo detenga.

-Lev··· -estoy por decir pero me da un vuelco y me manda contra la cama, caigo de espalda contra el colchón. Levi se me sube encima de mí, sentándose sobre mi vientre. Abro los ojos en lo que él dice.

-Hey Eren,... ¿Podrías explicarme "esto"? –habla con una voz espantosamente tranquila. No entiendo a qué se refiere.

-¿Huh? ¿Pelo... que querrés que tle digla? –pronuncio con los labios demasiado apretados para hablar con claridad. Rivaille en cambio no deja de ver mi cuello.

-Mocoso de Mierda, más te vale hablar –me amenaza –Repíteme...exactamente, ¿Qué fue lo que paso ayer?

-Te-e... lo dije... te emborrascaste ayer con afrodisiaco y yo te traje hasta aquí... -Ayúdenme, pedía mentalmente. Mientras Levi se ponía pensativo y me iba soltando

-Afrodisíaco –repite... _Ya valí._ Una corriente escalofriante baja desde mi nuca hasta mi pelvis. _Seré tragado vivo._

-Levi, te juro que yo no tuve nada que ver –solo me mira calculador –Tú se lo pediste al camarero y esto...

-ESTO –repite en alta voz

-Esto... esto ¿Qué? No se dé qué hablas –digo retorciéndome en la cama

-Confiesa pequeña mierda... ¿Con quién te acostaste anoche? –abro los ojos de sobre manera.

-¿Qu...ué? –logro emitir en lo que Levi se baja de la cama y se pone de pie frente a mí, yo me siento en la cama, agacha la cabeza y no me deja verlo, ¿Qué sucede aquí?

-Levi –digo parándome también,... En serio cree que yo ¿podría traicionarlo? Me levanto de la cama y avanzo hacia él, quiero tocarlo, pero me grita.

-¡No me toques bastardo! –su voz parece -... Ahora habla, ¡¿Con quién Mierdas te acostaste ah?! ¡¿A quién le metiste la verg-a

Lo agarro de los brazos interrumpiendo sus palabras y viendo ese rostro suyo surcar el llanto y la rabia.

-Levi... Lo siento -digo al verlo así -...Quería decírtelo pero...

Rivaille alza la mano en vez de oírme, la manda a estamparla contra mi rostro, pero lo detengo a centímetros de mí.

-Escúchame Levi,.. Ayer mientras estabas borracho me mordiste y me dejaste esa marca –le digo, pero solo parece fruncir más el ceño.

-¡Y yo te voy a creer esa mierda! –retrocede su mano de la mía, soltándose –...No me creas idiota Eren... Dime el nombre... Dime con quien Mierda te acostaste ¡AHORA! –vocifera, y de sus ojos veo caer llanto.

-No me acosté con nadie. –reafirmo al avanzar un paso y quedarme ahí, al ver que me pone distancia.

-¡MIENTES! –Vuelve a gritar, esta vez cerrando los ojos mientras sus lágrimas de cristal resbalando por sus mejillas –...Actuabas raro en la mañana, no encontré la ropa que llevabas puesta ayer y hoy mientras intimamos ¡Descubro marcas en tu cuerpo! –después de la explosión que surge de su garganta se cubre el rostro en un intento de parar con el rio que desborda por sus ojos

–Levi –pronuncio, verlo en ese estado me deja tan impotente

–...cuatro años en los que no te dejo tocarme... Te cansaste de esperarme ¡¿no es así?!

Oyendo esas palabras me arrojo a él y a su vez a el sobre la cama. Inclinó mi rostro tratando de besarlo.

-Eren, no... No sigas... -me pide a penas. Su voz está muy débil, es un quejido quejumbroso, decido verlo y él me dice –Dímelo... con un puto demonio dime de una vez ¿con quién te acostaste anoche?

– ¡Me acosté contigo! –le digo con la suficiente convicción cuando decide verme a los ojos. Sus lágrimas siguen cayendo, pero ya no con lentitud. Su boca se abre exclamando un: "Ha".

Estoy algo avergonzado, pero sé que es momento de hablar.

–Pensé que te enojarías esta mañana... Por eso oculte todo y te mentí –cierro un momento los ojos – Sabia lo molesto que te pondrías si te lo decía... no hubieras querido ni salir conmigo a la playa... no me hubieras dicho que soy lo que más amas... -abro los ojos -...Voy a ser sincero Levi...

Hay un silencio, por lo que sé que me va a escuchar.

-No me quiero ir. Me gusta este lugar, la playa, las olas, el mar, los cocos, los paseos en la arena agarrando de las manos, tu diciendo que me quieres y tu...¡siendo cariñoso conmigo! –se queda observando mi rostro mientras hablo -...No quiero irme y perder todo eso...

-Eren –pone una mano sobre mis mejillas. Y de pronto, soy yo ahora el que se haya llorando.

-...Llevo cinco años casado contigo Levi... En todo ese tiempo no me has tocado... tampoco me has dicho que me amas... No haces más que señalar mis defectos y decir que malcrió a nuestra hija... A pesar de todo ello, no me arrepiento de nada...Sé que me amas, pero a veces... a veces –pongo un mano en mi pecho –...duele no escucharte decirlo...

Mi llanto se mezcla ahora con quejidos.

-Eren –mi rostro está lleno de lágrimas y solo me abraza, dejando que mi cabeza repose en su pecho.

-Eren –gimoteo un poco. Sus manos rodean mi nuca. –Lo siento...

Habla, yo me retuerzo saliendo de su agarre y buscando sus labios. Lo beso sin darle mucho tiempo a reaccionar, pero lo sé...Este roce no basta, quiero más y me muevo con tosquedad entre su cuerpo y el mío, haciendo el beso más carnal.

-Eren...haa –comienza a soltar suspiros de sus labios al separarse de mí y hacerme una pregunta mientras me ve a los ojos

-Te viniste fuera... ¿cierto? –giro un poco la cabeza en mi dirección al verme. Le asiento, moviendo la cabeza de arriba a abajo. Me aproximo más a él encontrando ese brillo al costado de su iris. Beso a beso le doy unos pequeños respiros que comienza a hacerlo jadear. Rivaille no se opone, por el contrario me ínsita a venir. Ansioso me siento de rodillas sacándome camisa y dejándola caer a las patas de la cama, por detrás de mi espalda. Tomo entonces su rostro en mis manos, sintiendo la punta de sus mechones con los dedos centrales. Introduzco mi lengua en su paladar.

¿Qué me pasa? Me estoy dejando llevar, ¿no? Entonces, ¿Por qué Levi no me detiene?

Encuentro su lengua, y juntos nos ponemos a jugar, su saliva pasa a mi cavidad. Mientras entre abrimos los labios de a poco para evitar el sofoco de aire y continuar con la unión. Me comienzo a precipitar y voy descendiendo de a poco a su mandíbula, luego a su cuello, con naturalidad repaso un par de veces su clavícula con la yema de mis dedos, para depositarle un beso suave y continuar hasta su pezón. Levi solo suelta parte de sus gemidos al sentir que lo estimulo, preparando el terreño.

-E-eren... -me llama pero yo lo ignoro, continuo con la tentación de probar todo su cuerpo.

Su rostro ha empezado a enrojecer, y sus mejillas a arder.

-Levi, continuemos lo que dejamos pendiente en la cabaña... -le suplico al oído cuando mis manos acarician más esa piel, besarla y dejarle mi marca.

-N-no... y-a... no quiero... seguir –habla entrecortado mientras cierra los ojos mirando el techo. Dedicando su vista a ver como la tela blanca y delgada de la ventana se ondea hacia a dentro producto de la brisa.

-Tu cuerpo me dice otra cosa... -lo contradigo al ver que su piel con mi solo contacto tiembla. El rostro de Rivaille se niega a rechazarme, mientras abre esa pequeña boca suya.

Mis manos se cuelan en su pecho y van encontrando su camino en la camisa abierta, para sacársela de encima, en poco tiempo alcanzo mi objetivo, voy colocando mis dientes alrededor de ese pezón rosado, dejando que se cierren momentos después.

Escucho su leve gimoteo, al apretar esos dientes y ver como el placer enciende más el rostro de Levi.

-...Sé que le gusta...No se reprima -digo al ver la expresión que pone.

-Ca-llate... -me reprende con ternura, ya que su voz pasa a jadeo.

-Levi... -lo llamo al regresar mis manos a su mentón, el me mira esperando una respuesta.

-Voy a jugar sucio hoy, cariño~ -lo ínsito al cerrar los ojos y verlo con picardía.

-Ni lo sueñes Jaeger... Yo no te permito que-¡Ah! –agrando los ojos al darse cuenta de donde he metido mi mano mientras hablábamos.

-Eren eres un-¡agh! Ahg... –suelta sus pequeños labios color carmín. Continuo con mis planes, Levi decide darse la vuelta, derrumbando su pecho contra el colchón y su rostro va a parar a las almohadas. Poco a poco y el amor no se aguanta. Va dejándome su cuerpo a mi disposición. Centímetro a centímetro avanzo por su pelvis, sacando la ropa que lo cubre su hombría. Llegando al fin dejo que mis dedos se cuelen por la tela de sus pantalones bajando por sus rodillas.

El cuerpo de mi lindo esposo no lo resiste mucho tiempo, y comienza transpirar

-¡Maldición! -urge en rabia pues me pongo a tocar su parte intima sin cuidado.

-Eren... no... no quiero que... pase otra vez... -

-Solo te amare, prometo no venirme amor...

Asiente, entonces me hallo con el libre paso de torturarlo, tomo su cadera, con ayuda de mis manos voy elevando más sus glúteos, Levi no hace más que girar su rostro, viendo con una curiosidad en sus ojos de lo que voy a hacer, llevo mis dedos al esfínter anal de contrario.

-Mmgr.. ahahgrt.. ahh haas.. n..no.. –me ve hablando mi marido mientras intento dilatarlo –ahhg! ...qui...taloohs... -me pide cerrando fuertemente los ojos cuando estoy por los tres dedos.

-Levi –llama a lo que él, me contestaba "N-no... Yo qui...ero... tu... t-tu.. ver...g-ga". Sonrió ladino. No había prisa, pero ya no puedo esperar, llevo la cabeza de mi miembro. Su entrada está esperándome. Me acerco a él, dejando que la cabeza de mi miembro roce su entrada. Levi arruga las manos

-¡Eren hazlo ya, o te juro que te dejo en abstinencia hasta que mueras! Si no entras ahora yo-¡Ah! ¡Ahh! –grita alterado, viendo que lo he obedecido más rápido de lo que tenía planeado.

-Shh.. No queremos que nos escuchen –lo voy callando al topar su boca con una mano mientras su grito eufórico era cubierto. Termina mordiéndome la mano para liberar su boca

-Eres un... Eres un miserable... Jaeger yo... yo te... -decía mientras el dolor lo invadía. Lo dejo reposar dentro, hasta que se acostumbre a mí.

-...me ama capitán... -le digo -... Sabe que yo no podría odiarlo... yo lo...

Rivaille se mueve, provocando que la estrechez en el me llame, me exalto, tengo más ganas de penetrarlo.

-ahhh Eren... no ahh –se llega a escuchar un poco mi risa en la habitación matrimonial, y continuó. Quiero que mi amor caliente su helado corazón

-ahhhh más... E-eren ahhh... maaahs -suplicaba mientras varias de sus lágrimas caían. Yo aceleraba más las embestidas, llegando tan fondo. Topándome con ese punto que lo hace estremecer, me excita tanto al verlo abrir la boca así, dejando que la saliva caiga por ella. Quiero besarlo más mi cuerpo está llegando al clímax.

-ahhh Rivaille ahh –mis gemidos se alzan su punto más alto, ya siento esa corriente queriendo bajar, entonces procedo a salir con algo brusquedad, que lo hace quejarse y me vengo ensuciando las sabanas y parte de mi abdomen.

Levi se va dando la vuelta para verme, observando el rostro sonrojado y débil que tengo después del orgasmo.

-le...Levi... ¿Qué dices?... Nos quedamos una semana más -Pronunciaba entre pequeños respiraciones, el solo está sonriéndome.

-Voy a pensarlo Mocoso –dicta y encamina al baño entre tropezones. Yo me hecho en la cama y me pongo a ver el techo.

"Creo que si puede convencerlo de quedarnos" pienso optimista. Después de unos treinta minutos. Levi sale duchado y cambiado del baño. Me apoyo en mis codos, esperando que entre.

-¿Y... nos quedamos? –inquiero de nuevo

-Una semana no. Cinco días –decreta y se mete a la cama. En mi rostro la inunda la alegría... pero, necesito saber algo más.

-¿Sera "Cariñoso" conmigo en ese tiempo?

Levi no hace más que verme por lo que llevo mi vista al candelabro sobre nuestras cabezas. Parece que no puedo convencerlo de to...do

Recibo un beso en la mejilla por parte de Rivaille, giro el rostro en su dirección. Abriendo la boca de la impresión que me llega cuando me da su respuesta.

-Si. Ahora duerme Eren –se da la vuelta, para acostarse y cerrar los ojos. La sonrisa en mi boca se hace imborrable y genuina.

-Levi ¡Levi te amo más! –le grito al abrazarme a su ser por la espalda.

-Ah? Mocoso, no me—exclama de sus labios.

-¡déjese querer! –Lo apretujo –Quiero dormir abrazadito a usted

-Suelta Cabrón o juro que te... –Lo beso.

**...*...**

* * *

**Hola! Aquí le vuelvo con la segunda parte, creo que me pase... Lo que hace una en sus días de soledad, okno xD**

**Con esto debo decir que el "Viaje" concluye, tenemos la vuelta de la pareja, y la casi nada "Sorpresa" que se llevara al llegar.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que casi todo fue enteramente lemon, ¿me habré tropasado?**

**También agradezco la ayuda para hacer este capítulo a: Ranmarueli, ¡es mía! (****ง****˘ω˘ ) La jamo mucho 3 jejeje...Y a la grandiosa Kurama-sama *la idolatro, lanza besito al aire***

**Gracias por leer! Las quiero mucho, se me cuidan. Me despido con 10, 101 palabras. Nos leemos luego~**

**Nana-chan.**


	6. Chapter 4: DE VIAJE: Cariñoso

Capítulo 4:. **DE VIAJE** . Parte 3: Cariñoso

* * *

[Levi narra]

–Ya es de día, mi amor –canta la voz de Eren. Sumamente cerca de mi rostro

–Ah –logro soltar en lo que cierro un ojo, esa opacando mi visión.

–Muah –pronuncia y seguido a ello, pasa a besar mi mejilla.

Ha ... llego a suspirar, había olvidado que ...

Este mocoso por la mañana, es persistente.

Y lo digo en serio, una vez lo encontré ... completamente aferrado a mi persona.

–Buen día, Mi Levi –sonríe cuando le clavo la mirada, cierra los ojos. Lo dice satisfecho al sopesar a mi nombre con el pronombre posesivo "Mi".

Exhalo con fuerza.

–Tu cara está muy cerca –atajo su rostro con una mano, ¿qué tiene de bueno este día?

–Esta de mal humor ... -llega un adivinar.

–Solo es una jaqueca –le tranquilizo. –Quítate Eren, debo hacer el desayuno

En sus ojos resplandece mi rostro. Mocoso

\- ¿Lo puedo ayudar? –Pregunta en lo que me pongo una camisa blanca que era propiedad de eren, pero que era la única ropa que lo veía a la vista.

Doy unos pasos estirando las manos hacia arriba en lo que veo por el balcón la piscina del hotel.

Eren por mi detrás sigue esperando una respuesta. Bajo mi manso y le giro el rostro para decir.

–No te quiero cerca de la cocina Jaeger. Sino lo más lejos posible de ella.

–Prometo ser de ayuda esta vez y no arruinarlo ...- va suplicando al juntar sus manos sobre la cama

–De ninguna manera. Ordena todo el basurero que dejaste en la sala.

–... después de eso, ¿puedo ayudarlo?

¿Qué se trae con estar pegado a mí todo el día?

\- Si no he terminado hasta entonces si –salta de la cama y se pone a ser el encargo.

Eren esta extrañamente animado. Ahg, esto va a darme dolor de cabeza.

.

[Una media hora más tarde]

–Mocoso deja de mirarme, y pon más atención a la comida que este cayendo de la boca

–Era lo más bonito del mar, de todo el lugar

\- ¿Qué cosa? –Voy por mi penúltimo sorbo y Eren sigue sin acabar medio sándwich.

–... cuando tú estableces conmigo, caminando así solos como un par de enamorados ... Era el día más bonito, el sol brillaba más ... hacía más calor pero aun así yo ...

–Deja de ser cursi –le corto, pero es imposible quitarle la cara de bobo que trae de solo recordarlo. Me pongo de pie.

–Acaba de una vez. –Me encamino al lavaplatos –Si lo haces bajaremos de nuevo por la tarde.

–Mm, si ... –se apresura a una esquina. A veces pienso que estoy cuidando de un niño.

Abro la pila y yo pongo a enjugar la taza.

Eren está animado, de eso no cabe duda. Durante las mañanas y casi la mayor parte del tiempo, lleva ese entusiasmo ... algo está tramando.

–Listo –aparece a un lado mío su rostro dejando su vaso a un lado de la taza que lavo, pasa a mí detrás, agarrándome de espaldas.

–Sabe el que quiera acompañarme y estar así conmigo, -cierro sus ojos y deja descansar su mentón en mi hombre –... es lo más bonito de hoy que es nuestro aniversario.

\- ¿Imaginabas que serían diferentes? –Lo interroga al tomar la esponja y formar la espuma.

\- No –niega con la cabeza y aun así sonríe. –En cada aniversario, estamos los dos y la pasamos juntos ... –Abre los ojos –Levi tu nunca sueles olvidarlo, y raras veces yo soy el primero en recordarlo, siempre me das chocolates y yo flores ... al volver de hospital Estoy cansado pero tú siempre estás ahí esperándome en casa con los brazos abiertos, la cena lista y un cálido pero corto beso en los labios ... Riinia suele interrumpir nuestra cercanía con su atención y su "felicidades papi" no muestra los dientes –... Pero en esta ocasión tuvimos solo tú y yo, por eso tuve una cierta esperanza de que serían diferentes

Su vista anda perdida en el frente, por lo que sé que debe estar formulando alguna imagen en su mente de lo que me habla.

Termino de lavar y su rostro pone caliente, debe estar de colores.

\- ¿Eh? –Giro el rostro para evaluarlo y efectivamente un rojo está invadiendo sus mejillas. Eren esta ...

Dejo lo que estoy haciendo y me giro hasta estar frente a él.

\- Piensas en cosas eróticas ¿no?

–Eh? No .. no ... ¿Qué dados? Yo ... -oculto su rostro a un lado, en lo que sus manos me lo niegan una y otra vez.

Lo miro con detenimiento y más a sus orejas. Viéndolas de distinto color es que cojo una y jalo de ella hacia adelante. Atrayendo su persona hacia mí.

–Mocoso mentiroso. –Le hablo al oído y luego lo suelto –La playa se cancela.

–Ah, pero Levi ··· -no me doy tiempo a escuchar sus reprimendas y salgo de ahí.

.

Por la tarde

\- Es bastante injusto –repite por tercera vez sentado en el asiento, lo observo por un momento. Me quito los lentes y paro en ver qué cara de estreñido y berrinchudo pone.

\- Hacer puchero a esta edad debería ser considerado humillante –le suelto.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? Si solo estas tu para verme, además –descruzó sus brazos –... Sigues sin cumplir tu palabra.

–Ah –exclamo en confusión.

–Prometiste ser cariñoso conmigo en lo que durase este viaje y ... -su ceño se frunce al verme –Estas sentado en el sillón individual de la sala por lo menos ¡medio metro lejos de mí!

–Eren, estoy leyendo –señalo el libro en mi mano

–Claro, sígase inventado excusas para no estar cerca de mí –otra vuelta Eren anda reclamándome cariño, pero yo sigo sin entender que quiere en realidad y ¿Cómo responderlo?

\- ¿Acaso quieres que invada tu espacio personal? –Le llegó a preguntar, pero solo parece enfurecerlo aún más.

\- ¡Estamos de Luna de Miel! CASADOS ... Se supone que no debería haber espacio personal entre nosotros.

Cierro el libro entonces, Eren sigue de brazos cruzados, yo me pongo de pie camino hasta él y lo acarralo en el sofá.

–¿ASI está bien Mocoso? –Hablo colando mis manos en su cuello. –¿Eren?

Sus ojos parecen perdidos en algún lado y no me responde.

-Mocoso ... mocoso –llego al palpar varias veces su rostro y sigue sin habla –¡Eren!

\- Si ... Eso está bien. Gracias –sonríe y yo lo golpeo. Se queja pero yo respira un poco más tranquilo.

\- Me asustaste idiota.

Solo se ríe.

Como había cancelado la ida a la playa, Eren me convence para que tomemos unos baños termales en el hotel.

\- ¿Cómo está? –Pregunta Eren desde un extremo del lugar con la toalla aun enredada a la cintura.

\- Esta perfecta, Entra –digo dentro. No discute más y se mete.

\- Mm, .. –cierra los ojos y deja que el vapor impregne su pecho, humedeciendo sus mechones, mientras que de la cintura para abajo esta sumergido bajo el agua.

\- Tienes razón ... esta exquisita. –Me habla yo cierro los ojos y gozarla también del agua caliente

\- Levi –me llamo abro los ojos y está escondiendo sus manos ambos bajo el agua.

\- ¿Qué quieres?

\- ¿Puedo acercarme más? –Lo veo. La expresión en su rostro no me gusta.

\- Quédate ahí –ordeno.

\- Pero, ¿Por qué? –Reclama.

\- distancia considerable.

\- ¿distancia considerable? –Inquiere repitiendo mis palabras.

\- Si. No quiero más problemas con el espacio personal

\- Pero ··· -se dispone a protestar

\- Se acabó –me pongo de pie. Lo cual lo ruboriza un poco en lo que salgo del agua y voy por una toalla. - Si continua persistente, yo me largo.

\- Espera ¡No te vayas! –Me grita a mis espaldas - Lo prometiste, ¿lo olvidas?

Volteo y está parado en medio del agua, apretando las manos a los costados y agachando la cabeza de nuevo. -

\- Eren ...

\- ¿Qué tiene de malo? –No me mira, su vista sigue en el agua - ¿Qué tiene de malo quererlo más cerca? ¡Que me tome de las manos al caminar o que me bese frente a otros! –Levanta la cabeza y veo sus ojos como un cristal en el que me reflejo - ¡Lo amo! ¿Por qué no puedo estar cerca de usted para demostrárselo?

Sale corriendo del agua, y aun desnudo toma mi rostro para besarme con los labios calientes, rojizos, carnosos, que resbalan con los míos y me hacen sentir más.

Caigo nuevamente preso. Lo sigo, ... asique esto es a lo que se refiere con que "sea cariñoso" llego a pensar, pero antes de poder seguir la puerta del lugar se abre en acto reflejo mi separo y empujo con ambos manos a Eren dentro del agua .

\- ¿Señor? –Oigo siguió a los chapuzones de Eren. Ladeo el rostro a la encargada que venía a dejar las toallas limpias.

Una vez que se va me asoma a Eren apoya en la roca y tratando de salir del agua, cojo una de las mantas y el pongo en su cabeza.

\- Levi –me dice al verme como si tuviera su salvación, beso sus labios de forma corta y luego voy secando su rostro.

\- Esto que está haciendo ... -habla

\- Se llama ser cariñoso con mi marido ... Mocoso idiota –me mira y yo a él. Entonces le resplandece una sonrisa.

[Unos días después - Levi narra]

Mi cuerpo esta desplegado contra el colchón, Eren a mi derecha no para de roncar. Estamos en el séptimo y último día del viaje ... ya es tiempo de regresar.

_La niña está esperando ..._

Con ese pensamiento me siento. La espalda me molesta un poco, ya que al idiota de Jaeger ... La noche anterior se le había ocurrido ser más tosco de lo que por naturaleza es.

-Haa –llego un soltar un suspiro prolongado al rascarme la cabeza. Eren ya se ha divertido mucho, es hora de volver.

Me pongo de pie y voy al armario en busca de ropa más decente que conjuntos improvisados que se pone Eren cada mañana, me decido por una combinación de los colores gris y negro alternado entre ellos para mi persona y para mi marido una camisa celeste y unos tonos de azul más oscuro para el pantalón. Se lo dejo a un lado de la cama en lo que voy a cepillarme los dientes.

Pero en mi regreso aun lo encuentro roncando. Como goza el infeliz.

Voy cogiendo un marcador del buró, es hora de que Jaeger sea castigado. Ya van siendo más de las 9 y sigue de parásito.

Me meto de nuevo a la cama, asegurándome de que mi rostro expuesto por salir recientemente del baño quedaron cubiertos. Apoyado sobre mis costillas y parte del pectoral de mi esposo, ahí es que destapo el marcador y comienzo a escribir en la piel morena de mi contrario.

Sin duda esto sería lo más interesante, aun claro puedo equivocarme y ...

El marcador titubea a dos centímetros de su frente, me gustaría saber lo que está pensando ... Esa sonrisa tan feliz ... ¿Te gustaría disfrutar de estas vacaciones?

_"Sé que me amas, pero ... Pero ¡A veces duele no escucharte decirlo Levi!"_

Expresarme más eh ...

Suelto un suspiro sobre su persona.

Eso es algo difícil para una persona como yo, Eren pero ...

_"¿Sera cariñoso conmigo?"_

En mi boca la línea se curva, simulando la mitad de una sonrisa.

Quiero ver a Eren feliz.

Su sonrisa me gusta ... que sonríe y me la regale en serio me hace feliz ...

Y aunque no suela retribuirle ... yo ...

Una inquietud nace en lo profundo mi pecho ahora.

Tengo miedo.

Miedo de perder a Eren

_"No me quiero ir Levi"_

Miedo de verlo llorar otra vez, de ...

-¡¿EHHH ?! –La voz de Eren interrumpe mi cavilación, abriendo los ojos de golpe y viéndose confundido, o al menos fuera de lugar. Victima mía por supuesto.

-Levi ¿qu-é? –Habla. Aún no se entera de nada es que el retiro junto con mi cuerpo.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Ah! ¿What? ¿Qué haces con eso? –La clavela el marcador en mi mano. No le respondo y voy levantándome de la cama.

\- Ya es hora Eren ... –digo sentado a su lado, pero el parece seguir perdido en el sueño, cojo una botella de agua - Oye despierta Eren ... Usa esto –lo amenazando con la botella de agua.

\- ¡Estoy despierto! ¡Estoy despierto! -chilla sentando en la cama.

–Muévete Jaeger, ya se hará medio día y sigues dormido –voy cogiendo su ropa se la arrojo a la cara

–Ah, Levi yo ... -habla aturdido al ir sentándose en la cama

–No quiero escusas, mueve el culo ... ya, ya ... Jaeger -

-Levi, esto –dice apartando la camisa de su rostro al ponerse pie.

–Ve a cambiarte, -le digo acercándome, dando vuelta y conduciéndolo en dirección al baño. Empujando su persona. Su maldita espalda esa muy marcada con mis zarpazos. -Ya, apura maldito cerdo. Se hará medio día en lo que terminas

Eren se va alejando algo confuso.

–Eso debería bastar, para que Eren aprenda la lección, Jum –me doy la vuelta satisfecho.

Avanzo en busca de una camiseta blanca manga larga, me lo remanga hasta por los hombros y voy para la cocina, buscando los utensilios y alimentos en el refrigerador. Lo abro para ver su contenido, una jarra de jugo de naranja, la mitad en la leche, huevos, carne ... ya se había acabado el pollo.

Llego a rascándome la nuca, al pensar en las escasas posibilidades de hacer algo. Con los ingredientes solo da entre hacer panqueques o hot cakes pero como no hay manteca, el mocoso tendrá que conformarse con panqueques.

Meto la mano a coger la jarra de leche y cuando iba cerrando la puerta oigo.

-¡Ahh! Levi, ¿Qué diablos es esto? ¡¿Por qué me rayaste la cara ?! –Grita desde el baño, al parecer ya se dio cuenta.

Llego a mostrar la parte superior de mis dientes al escuchar su voz de niña chillando desde el baño. No contesto, tengo urgencias más importantes que atender a sus reclamos.

Pongo la jara a un lado y voy a encender la cocina en ellos escuchan los pasos de Jaeger de vuelta al cuarto.

\- ¡Ah! ¡AH! No se quita –habla en lo que escucho correr el agua - ¡Eh! ¡Dime que no es indeleble Levi! –Dice poniéndose la mano a la cabeza y tratando de quitarse lo escrito con sus yemas.

\- Ni idea –responder empezar a poner el primer huevo al sartén. Oigo sus pasos de vuelta al dormitorio.

\- ¡Es de alcohol! Joder, tomare un baño ahora.

–Ya era hora pulgoso –digo pero ya se ha metido al baño y no me escucha. Regreso la vista al sartén.

[20 min después]

-¡Ahh! ¡Levi esto no sale! –Me grita, apago al cocina y voy al baño.

Eren se está aplicando una loción en la barba. Ingreso

\- Levi esto –me dice al verme llegar, cojo el rasuradora de sus manos y voy pasándola por su mejilla. La de su frente había desaparecido al igual que la de su hombro.

\- Levi –mueve su boca al hablar lo que me interrumpe ahora.

\- Haz silencio y cállate –le digo y luego solo se pone a verme.

\- Listo –concluyo una vez que ya está. Se lo pasa con su mano en el mentón y la mejilla, observándola al espejo y sin ver ninguna mancha.

\- Gracias –dice en lo que dejo en su lugar las cosas y regreso a la cocina, él se cambia.

Retomo lo que hizo, y los huevos van cayendo en la sartén en lo que mengua me aparto.

–Ya está casi listo. Solo hace falta condimentar ... por donde vi el orégano –estiro la mano a un lado, en busca de los destinatarios con los espías específicos. Camino hacia el especiero en busca del orégano, tras un par de minutos el aceite ya está saltando y sin encontrar el maldito orégano.

–Carajo- blasfemó al tenerlo al fin, ¿a quién se le ocurre ponerlo detrás de la canela?

Estoy de regreso frente al sartén, pero antes de si quiera tomar el mango, unos brazos se cuelan por mi costado hasta enredarse sobre el vientre. Tks ... tenía que ser, acabo tan rápido ... su aliento aparece al segundo siguiente en mi oído izquierdo seguido de su voz

–Mm, ¿Qué es esto? Huele muy rico –oigo la voz de Eren a mi detrás pero lo ignoro por completo, me faltaba la sal. Retrocedo saltándome del agarre de Eren, dejando la sartén en su delante. Cosa que podría una estupidez, pero no creo que Eren se atreva a tocar lo que hice porque le quitaría los dientes en caso de que lo intentara. Cojo la sal y ya volviendo oigo.

–Gam ... ah, ah ... fu fu ... ¡Esta caliente! ¡Quema, quema! –Exclama abriendo la boca en un vocero, saltando en una pierna y en otra en busca de agua e intenta hacer pasar por su garganta lo que se metió a la boca

-Claro que quema inútil, así que pedazo de burro recién lo estoy haciendo –reclamo en alto al verlo sacar la lengua quemada hacia afuera, pero Eren se ocupa de tragarlo, tomar agua y luego suspirar.

-Y estaba rico –le doy un cocacho. Imbécil procedió a insultarlo con la mirada. –No tienes remedio idiota ... haz la mesa y yo ... –Lo atajaba de la cocina, poniéndolo a mis espaldas.

–Eh ... -vuelve un metro en su lengua y se me acerca más por la espalda –No te enojes conmigo Levi ...- Eren por mi detrás vuelve a abrazarme, como todas las mañanas desde hace siete días atrás. Interrumpe lo que digo al dejar que su cabeza caiga a un costado de mi hombro, en mi clavícula

–Sabes que me gusta mucho lo que tú cocinas, además que estaba muy rico ... me volvería a quemar con tal de volver a probar uno de tus deliciosos platillos. –Me musita cerca del cuello

–Eren –voy llamándolo pero esta vez no en afán de castigarlo, más bien en gusto al contacto suyo en mi cuello. Su acción de alguna forma me distrae, debo preparar el ...

-No es esto ... todo lo que puedo desear –Su voz se enternece completamente.

–... a mi hermoso marido haciendo el desayuno ... y siendo tan _cariñoso_ conmigo -cosquillea en mis oídos.

–Eren –Giro de costado solo para encontrar su rostro y sus labios atrapan los míos.

Mis labios y los suyos, se sueltan y se vuelven a unir repetidas veces, anhelamos más, mis manos se suben a su rostro, me da vuelta y comienzo una batalla entre el aliento ingerido y el expulsar del otro.

Tengo los ojos abiertos por lo que veo su rostro y el puedo notar con claridad el mío. Me voy desviando de lado hasta toparme con su cuello, lo observo un momento ... en la parte exacta donde se haya rojo.

–Mm, ¿Qué dice Levi? ¿Me dejara probarlo una vez más hoy? –Seduce en mi oído tiempo que dejo libre la boca para hablar. Gañan y presumido este mocoso.

Giro mi rostro en la dirección en la que me puso su rostro, pero antes de que pueda dar mi respuesta, toma posesión de mis labios.

-Mm .. –mis labios y los suyos rocen, lamen y untan conforme a lo que desea el otro, la mano libre del sartén que tengo sube a su rostro, llagando a su mejilla acercándose a su oreja y –ahrg .. ah no –Habla Eren con una sonrisa traviesa bajando mi mano y siguiendo el beso.

–Mmh –su piel tiemble y se eriza. Estoy por burlarme de su libido al encontrar tan rojo su rostro pero no me lo permite y vuelve a ser un besarme.

Mocoso idiota. Sigo a la par del sentimiento de calor mutuo, acercándonos más, rozando más, tanteando un terreno pronto para ...

Baja su mano a la altura de mi pierna y luego la suelta, tomando su mano en mi cadera.

-Huh –exclamo abriendo los ojos, Eren no los abre ... y lo contrario a detenerse sigue. Me giro para darle la espalda a la cocina y tomar su rostro en mis manos. Este perro quiere jugar sucio. Me separo un centímetro.

–Mocoso –hablo y veo en su cuello, de lado en mi mano ascendía por su mejilla, la marca rojiza en su cuello, ese que dejé ayer. Eren es mío, con mis labios vuelvo a repasar el chupetón que le había dejado. –Hola ...

Suelta mis labios, y se pone olfatear como perro el aire. Lo observo hasta que el olor que lo distrae también llega a mi nariz.

-Et-tto Levi ... ¿no huele haquemado? –Mis ojos se abren a la par en lo que me suelto y giro de inmediatohacia el sartén efectivamente se fue a la mierda el desayuno.

.

[Eren narra]

–Es tu culpa infeliz. – se excusa Rivaille al salir del hotel con un rostro de pocos amigos. -Es tu maldita culpa Eren

–Levi no es tan malo –trata de disuadirlo, o al menos calmarlo un poco –desayunaremos en la recepción del hotel por una vez –digo caminando tras él. No me hace caso y venta del hotel para ingresar en una cafetería

–Tú no desperdiciaste media hora en preparar los ...

–Pero se quemaron -acelera el paso.

-Levi, espera, -le agarro su mano, cuando decidas sentarte. Me ignora se sienta, suspiro y me siento a su lado -... Tú también tienes parte de la culpa

Hablo después del silencio incomodo que surge en lo que mira a la ventana y no a mi persona. Como detesta cuando Levi se pone así. Ignorarme es el peor castigo y lo digo en serio. Tan horrible como la abstinencia. En mi rostro mis cejas se juntan, Levi para a verme después del comentario que hice.

-Yo no soy el que actúa cada diez minutos como púberto hormonal de 15 años -¿Qué?

El rostro se me desfigura. Me ataca con el pasado, eso no es ...

-Levi ¡Ya no soy un puberto! ¡TENGO 23! –Exploto en rabia, viendo que los clientes vuelven su atención a mi es que rebajo la voz

-Y no ha madurado todavía –se me burla.

-Levi –mis dientes llegan a crujir. Estoy a su altura, no literalmente pero ... quiero que quede claro que soy su pareja. No hay niño sin experiencia ni mucho menos empleo. Soy un profesional al igual que Levi.

–Ya él madurado. –Le aclaro. -He crecido y no soy un niño

–Sigues haciendo pucheros, eres un niño –Frunzo el ceño al verlo.

-Eso no es verdad ···

-Lo único que ha crecido es el "Eren" de allí abajo –desvía la mirada lasciva que trae a mi entre pierna con sus ojos. Giro el rostro de lado con evidentes ganas de que trague la tierra.

Levi parece más que satisfecho al ver lo que sus palabras causan en mí, por lo que lo siguiente que hace es abrir el menú y ver que ordenar. Yo permanezco en silencio una vez derrotado, no puedo objetar nada.

–Mocoso –habla después de segundo - ¿Qué vas a pedir?

No respondo Y baja el menú para ver mi rostro aun oculto entre mis mechones castaños.

–Eren ... -deja el menú sobre la mesa y está preparando las palabras que me dirá, pero yo hablo antes.

–Tu mano –le pido. Busco esta mano, la que aun menú, este está algo frío, liso, suave al contacto apresar de ser tan arisco. En mi nace una pequeña fracción de felicidad al ver que no me rechaza, entrelazo mis dedos con los suyos, sigue sin decir nada y ver mis acciones, teniendo su mano la carga por debajo de la mesa, se lo que le molesta la gente murmure cosas, así que está bien esta muestra de cariño, para mi es suficiente.

-Levi yo ... –digo y me detengo a mí mismo observando nuestras manos.

Es difícil dar mucho y recibir poco a cambio. No importa, porque me enamore del por lo poco que me da. Eso es pequeño que demuestra, esos actos sencillos y palabras suyas hacen brincar a mi corazón, más aun al saber que eso no se lo da a cualquiera, nadie en realidad que no se yo. De amarlo lo amo ... más de lo que ...

-Ahr –exclama de pronto, mi vista volverá de nuestras manos su rostro, se frunce y una mano suya se coloca en su frente

-¿Qué sucede? –Urjo de inmediato al ver que en su rostro le cursa dolor.

–Tú sucedes ... Tengo un maldito dolor de cabezaque no se quita ...- aclaro levantándose de la mesa comunicándome que va al baño y que ordene mientras no esté. Lo observo irse, en ese breve momento que desaparece por la puerta cojo en el menú de nuevo.

Me pregunto, ¿Qué debería ordenar?

[Levi narra]

Salgo del baño después de refrescarme. Que molestia completa es este estorbo. Estaba en medio de algo importante con Eren ... elevo la mano que tomo hace rato, cerrándola y abriéndolo, jugando con mis dedos, rozando las yemas con el pulgar y produciéndome un escozor. Un sentimiento de nostalgia como si Eren estuviera ...

Al tercer paso me quedo estático viendo la mesa que había dejado y que ahora, en mi lugar, está sentado una tipa, por el delantal negro asumo que es la camarera. Mis ojos se entrecierran cuando vuelvo a caminar y oigo como le está jodiéndole a Eren para que elija un capuchino.

-Eren, ¿Qué sucede aquí? –Hago presente mi voz una vez llegó a la mesa.

-¡Levi! –Pronuncia mi nombre, y sus ojos brillan para mí –Ya pedí un té manzanilla para tu jaqueca, para mí un ... ¿Cómo era? –Hace un rostro de confusión y gira a la chica.

–Un Cappuccino de leche con arte decorativo, es la especialidad del lugar ...

–Le estaba pidiendo dos de esos con encargo en especial en el arte, -cierra el meno -Y de postre unos hot cakes, ¿te parece Levi?

Lo veo, es el inútil que conozco, procede a un lado de Eren y ella sigue aquí, Eren le entrega el menú y ella se pone de pie. Por fin se largaba, pero antes voltea de nueva cuenta y le dice

-Si necesita algo más ... Yo estaré por acá Eren –habla exclusivamente para él, con demasiada confianza.

-Eren –repito en lo que mis cejas se juntan al verla, ¿Por qué diablos le llamas por su nombre?

-No necesita nada más, el Señor Jaeger –responde por cuenta de Eren agarrando su mano y poniéndola sobre la mesa, entrelazada con la mía –Mi Marido está bien

Declaro firme. Eren no dice nada se queda mudo observando mi rostro sin rechistar, pero como si tuviese algo pegado a la cara

-Marido –escucho lo confusa y consternada de la voz de la chica al vernos juntos

-Sí, Eren es mi marido -¡¿acaso está ciega o no ve el anillo ?! Giro de momento para ver el anillo en su dedo pero no está ... carajo, era la otra mano, el único anillo de oro que brilla está en mi dedo y la mano que entrelazo.

–... Y Padre de una niña hermosa de cuatro años, ¿no cariño?

-Levi –habla igual de confuso que la chica de al frente. Maldita mar Jaeger.

-¿No? –Termino apretando su mano para que entienda la indirecta.

-Ah, ah sí ... Levi es mi amor –habla pero al titubear demasiado la chica parece no creerle, entonces me apresuro a besarlo en frente de ella. Lo cual hace que la chica retroceda y se vaya corriendo. Abro los ojos viendo como huye y suelto los labios de Jaeger. Más le vale a la niña esa estar lejos de Eren.

–Tks –exclamo lleno de molestia. Los capuchinos tardan en prepararse, y más con los encargos que le darán Eren a la chica.

Tardaron como 20 min y nos entregaron junto con el pedido de los hot cakes que llegaron unos segundos antes. Rápidamente me puse un coger la cucharilla para deshacer el "Te amo" con corazones, en el encargo pudo ser hecho por esa niña, pero antes de que yo disponga de deshacerlo Eren habla.

\- ¿No te gusta? –Inquiere, esperando que lo veo pero no lo hago.

–No estoy para cursilerías hoy –habla seguido a eso hundo la cucharilla desfigurando el corazón.

Eren contrario a reclamar, pone su mano sobre la mía, la que anda y aún sobre la mesa y acerca de su rostro.

-Levi, -habla al oído, obvio lo sigo ignorando –Esta celoso, que lindo.

Termina besando mi mejilla, y luego se aparta con una sonrisa de grata satisfacción. Le romperé la cara.

-Calla y ven. Se hace tarde –le ordeno y se pone un pinchar con el tenedor su hot cake.

.

[Eren narra]

–Haa –llego a bostezar dentro del carro. Fue un viaje fenomenal. Me divertí bastante.

\- Mm, silencio –pedía Levi revolviéndose un poco en mi pecho. Mi juicioso esposo estaba agotado por lavar toda la vajilla utilizada en la estancia allá _casi_ mes. Después de empacar todas las maletas y llevarlas hasta el taxi rumbo al aeropuerto, contactar a arrastrar estar hasta ingresar por fin en el avión. Tuvimos que hacer una parada en Berlín e irremediablemente llegar a Múnich por tierra.

Yo por parte esta de lo más feliz, puede ver el mar y conocer mucho ... todo junto a Levi. La persona de la que ahora estrujo su mano.

Fue magnifico. Una gran luna de miel. De la que no me arrepiento de nada.

Este viaje nos tardó un par de días hasta por fin llegar a la capital. En el aeropuerto lo que menos nos apetecía era jalar más maletas, pero no nos quedaba otra. Yo era el más apresurado de los dos por llegar a casa, cosa que durante la vieja era al revés, Levi se la pasaba diciendo que quería ver lo más rápido a Riinia, pero ahora está jalando por detrás de mí su maleta con mucha dejadez creo. Cuando giro a verlo su rostro está muy cansando y acalorado.

\- Eren –llega a decir, aunque más que decirlo se oye como un balbuceo esforzado, como si le costase trabajo respirar normalmente.

\- Lo sé, lo sé ... Pedir un taxi de inmediato. –Digo a tres pasos por delante de suyo, en la puerta de la terminal. Saco mi celular y yo pongo un descarte.

Hay mala recepción y eso que regrese al país de origen. Estas basuras, corto la llamada y vuelvo a llamar.

\- Eren –oigo mi nombre a mis espaldas otra vez.

\- Calma Levi, en unos minutos logrando algo –le digo ignorando a su persona apoyada sobre las manijas de la maleta y tocándose la cabeza

–... agua ... -me comienza a pedir.

\- Comeremos allá no te preocupes –digo realmente irritado. No entra, no entra y no entra. Maldición cuelgo y opto por Farlan. Y por fin alguien me contesta.

\- Eren ... –Levi me sigue llamando allá atrás - hace calor ...

\- Hola, sí ... Si soy Farlan –contesta el llamado por completo a Levi que se pone pálido a mis espaldas. Decido salir por fuera para ver si llega más recepción, y si funciona.

\- Si, ya llegamos acá ... muchas gracias –digo en lo que responde se oye más claro que antes - Si, si ... Me la puedes llevar a casa, Levi y yo ya estamos llegando ...

Levi comienza a tambalear, moviendo suavemente la cabeza para conservar algo de su conciencia.

–Ajajaja ... no, no ... ya tendrás un taxi y vamos para allá. No te preocupes ... si, gracias por todo. –Cierro la llamada. Bien ahora solo me queda llamar al taxi y ...

\- Señor, ¿necesita un taxi? –Me habla un hombre, con pinta de conductor. Fantástico Guardo el móvil.

\- Si, hasta el centro, ¿cuánto? –Negocio un rato y regreso a por Levi y las maletas, animado y corriendo un poco para llegar a él.

Pero yo lo encuentro muy mal. Estaba abrazándose el vientre con una mano y la otra estaba en su boca, evitando arcadas que al final terminan devolviendo en el suelo del pleno aeropuerto. Una par de señoras lo están acompañando y friccionando su espalda, se recarga sobre la pared para tener algo de estabilidad mientras le ofrecían un pañuelo y la gente iba de un poco reuniéndose a su alrededor para verlo que sucedió.

\- Levi ya conseguí el taxi –decía pero luego me quedo paralizado al verlo - Levi ...

Hablo, ¿Qué ... que estaba pasando aquí?

\- Eren –levanta la cabeza después de verme a unos pasos por delante de él. Trata de caminar hacia mí, lo veo tambalear y lo sujeto por los hombros - Me siento mal

Me comunica y que lo diga, antes de que pueda preguntar cae inconsciente por atrás. Rápidamente evito que su cabeza choque el suelo y caiga sobre mi vientre

\- ¡Levi! –Grito al tener su cuerpo caliente entre mis manos. No responde y su temperatura solo aumenta.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? –Pregunto al cargarlo en brazos y acercarme a las mujeres con las que lo encontré.

\- No estamos seguras, nos pido un poco de agua e Inés le alcanzo su jugo de cebada y anís ... creíamos que se calmaría, pero de pronto comenzamos a quejarse, decir que todo le daba vueltas y le dolía el estómago, seguido a eso vomito.

\- Entiendo, gracias. –Me acarreo a Levi en lo que ella me ayuda con las maletas hasta tomar el taxi.

\- Debo llevarlo a un hospital –hablo cuando el taxi ya está en marcha.

\- ¿Al hospital? –Interroga el sujeto barbón.

\- Si. –Le afirmo

\- No quiero hospitales –la voz de Levi venta de uno de mi costado donde lo recargo.

\- Pero Levi ··· digo al ver que se aparta con lentitud para tomar una postura sobre el asiento trasero.

\- Quiero ver a mi hija. Vamos a casa –contrarresta.

\- Pero ···

\- Una maldita intoxicación no va a privarme de ver a mi hija –dice bastante firme, pero lo sigo viendo pálido. Toco su frente

\- Tienes fiebre –le reitero. Lo ignora y el pasa la dirección de nuestra casa.

Llegamos minutos después. Que Levi no priorice su salud me preocupa.

\- ¡Mamá! ¡Papá! ¡Los padres de Riinia han vuelto! –Chilla feliz nuestra pequeña desde la puerta al vernos salir del taxi.

Estoy encargándome de las maletas por lo que Rivaille es el primero en recibir a nuestra hija en brazos.

\- ¡Papá de Riinia! ¡Papá de Riinia! –Reclama, alargando su mano por el costado del cuello de Levi en mi dirección.

Dejo las maletas en la entrada y luego procedo a contentar.

\- Aquí estoy pequeña Riinia –digo al tomarla de los brazos de Levi y recargarla en los míos.

\- ¡Papá! –Chilla con una enorme sonrisa.

\- No la achiques –reclama Levi. Oh si, volvimos. Hogar, dulce hogar.

Seguido a eso veo a Levi subir por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso.

–Levi

–Voy a tomar una siesta –información por el cuarto escalón.

\- ¿Y las maletas? Hay que desempacar.

–Tu trabajo

–Pero –se escucha el sonido del portazo. Ya veo Me giro hacia mi hija –¿Qué dices ah? ¿Riinia ayuda a papá a desempacar?

–Riinia tiene tarea –dice escabulléndose de mis manos por tocar el suelo y correr arriba rumbo a su habitación.

–De tal padre ... tal hijo –digo al suspirar y colocar ambas manos en la cintura.

–Eren, estarás subiendo las maletas para ir desempacando ¿verdad? –Oigo su voz como un eco desde arriba.

–Si cariño. –Comienzo a cargar la primera maleta. Luego veo los veinticinco escalones que debo subir tres veces, por las cinco maletas de manija. Suspiro, A luchar!

**... * ...**

* * *

**Hola, Yo de nuevo por aquí!**

**Les vengo a traer el próximo capitulo! ¿Que les pareció? ¿Porque se habrá desmayado Levi no? ajajajajjajajaj xD**

**Ya vamos acercándonos mas a que se enteren de la noticia ... **

**¡A la Pareja Ereri esta de Vuelta en Alemania! ¡Familia Completa ~!**

**Las quiero, se me cuidan. **

**Nana-chan **


	7. Chapter 5 Prueba de Fuego

Capítulo 5: **.Prueba de Fuego.**

* * *

[Levi narra]

Mm... ¿Qué?

Confundido mi rostro se contrae en una expresión, girando de lado en la cama. Mis ojos bailan de un lado al otro, mientras los mantengo cerrados en el sueño.

-Levi...

_Mamá._

Reconozco de inmediato esa voz.

¿Y cómo no hacerlo? Si ella...

_-Levi, no te preocupes..._ -me habla.

_Yo... ¿Dónde estoy?_

_Todo es negro, sombrío... ¿estoy en medio de la oscuridad?_

_¿Qué es lo que pasa?_

_-Levi, despierta_ –ahora su voz parece suplicante, ¿Por qué?

_Mamá yo..._

Una luz comienza a invadir mis ojos, en instinto quiero cerrar los más, pero voy parpadeando, una y otra vez hasta abrirlos, descubriendo imágenes difusas a mí al frente, la figura de una mujer de vestido violeta, alargando una mano a la camilla para tomar mi pequeña mano dejada de lado y la otra de sus delgadas manos iba a mi frente.

-_Ya, tranquilo mi pequeño ángel... todo está bien... Mami está contigo_ –me dice tan dulce

-_Mami..._ -A pasado más de una década desde que no llamo así.

Su rostro se deja caer junto. No antes de tomarme la temperatura con una mano, luego besarme el costado de mis mechones, apoyando su frente contra el costado que beso.

Cuanto la extraño... La extraño mucho. Arremeten contra miles de recuerdos, y quiero derramar lágrimas...

¿Qué me pasa? ¿Por qué de pronto quiero llorar tanto?

¿Qué es esta gran nostalgia que se acumula en mis ojos?

Me pongo las manos sobre la cara.

Demonios, empecé a llorar...solo porque ya no soy un pequeño de antes, ni estoy durmiendo protegido en su abrazo.

_¡Levi!_ –Me grita - _¡Levi! ¡Leviiii!_

_¿Qué?_

_¡Levi! ¡Levi! ¡LEVIII!_

_Eren..._ -digo su nombre, más no calla sus gritos.

_Levi... Rivaille... ¡Capitán Levi! ¡Heichou!_

_Ya mocoso. Cállate... haces mucha bulla, ¿Qué quieres?_

_Ah, sí. Sí, señor..._ -se ponía firme, y pintaba su rostro con serenidad _-... quería infórmale... que hoy lo amo más que ayer..._

Levanto la mano y le doy un cocacho.

_-Inútil. No tenías que gritar tanto para eso..._

Eren me ignora con facilidad con la idiotez que lo caracteriza y acaba abrazándome.

_¿Por qué no? Gritare las veces que sea necesario... hasta que todo el escuadrón se entere, y sepan que usted me pertenece –_me amenaza con esa tierna sonrisa_ -...No vuelva a alejarse así... huye siempre cuando ando distraído, con sumo silencio y bastante rápido... me cuesta mucho trabajo encontrarlo _–aprieta mas su agarre de mi vientre. Yo concluyo sus palabras jalándole un par de mechones, exclama que le duele y ahí, es cuando aprovecho para besarlo, pues ha inclinado esos rojizos labios a mi dirección para iniciar su reclamo, al cual no le dejo concluir.

Cierro los ojos y otra vuelta oscuridad, solo que ya no hay frio en lo que el recuerdo se esfuma y viene otro.

_Levi, prometo amarte... y atesorar cada momento a tu lado._

Es la voz de Eren... pero ¿Qué es esto?

_Calor._

_Está muy caliente._

_Comienzo a sudar dentro de poco._

Entonces lo recuerdo con claridad.

_Mi cuerpo siendo estrellado de espaldas contra la pared. Cada objeto a nuestra diestra, arrojado al suelo o a cualquier parte donde no interrumpa nuestro pasó._

_Los labios de Eren atraían los míos sin dejar de ahogarme en su voz._

_-Maldición –blasfemó cuando me muerde el labio superior, y no contento con ello se va a mi cuello._

_-Mocoso, ¿Qué lo que...¡Ah!? –exclamo abriendo la boca en una jadeo._

_-Ha.. ha.. ¿Eren que va a..? ha ha ya –exclamo sin poder detenerme mientras se dedica a una de mis pezones, riendo con gracia para pasar al otro._

_-Suel...tah hah.. –Mi cabeza va para atrás, dándome un golpe en la nuca culpa del éxtasis. Eren no me hace caso y sube mis piernas a sus hombros._

_No, estoy desnudo y el mocoso endemoniado está llevando mi cadera directo al monstruo erecto que tiene entre las piernas_

_-Levi precioso –sonríe antes de concluir su meta para mí -... Esta noche nadie además de mi persona podre decir que usted es malditamente sexy con ese rostro al momento de... _

-¡EREN! –grito abriendo los ojos de golpe en la cama.

-Ah... Eh... ¡Levi! –Chilla desenvolviéndose en la cama - ¿estás bien?

El rostro preocupado de Eren me trae de vuelta a la realidad.

¿Era un sueño o un recuerdo?

-Si... -contesto al volver a acostarme.

Me pregunto, porque soñé tal cosa. Vuelvo a cerrar los ojos y escuchar sus ronquidos.

Pasan unas horas.

-Levi... Levi, mi vida –dice acariciando mi mejilla.

-Ah, que...-logro articular algo aturdido.

-Ya es menos cuarto –me informa.

-Menos cuarto dices -¿Por qué demonios había dormido tanto? Reclamaba mi ceño fruncido bajo las sabanas

-Levi... tal vez debas descansar un poco más...

-¿Qué diablos dices? –Eren va poniendo una de sus manos sobre mi frente al igual que mi madre, levanta algunos mechones

-...estas con fiebre amor, creo que...

-En tus sueños Jaeger –lo voy apartando al sentarme. Debo preparar el desayuno de mi hija y el mocoso, no vaya a ser que se marche a comer chatarra de afuera... y ahí, él va ser el enfermo, no yo. En menos tiempo del que cree ya traigo mi delantal puesto y estoy abajo sirviendo el desayuno.

La tetera en mis manos se siente ligera y casi sin peso, enfoco mi vista en la ventana. Parece nublarse, eren debe llevara una bufanda o se me va...

-Levi, ¿te encuentras bien? –me inquiere Jaeger interrumpiendo mi cavilación

-¿Por qué lo dices? –le regreso la pregunto, es obvio que estoy con optima salud. Alcanza a freír los huevos sin yema para Riniia, calentar a comida que ayer no quiso tragar Jaeger por llegar tarde, servirle su café de costumbre en la mañana y el chocolate vitaminado para mi hija

-Es que.. ajaja –ríe nervioso –Estas sirviéndoles café a Riinia en vez de su leche de siempre.

-Ah –exclamo viendo abajo y es como me dice Eren. Detengo mis acciones de inmediato, en lo que corrijo lo que estoy haciendo con desdén, se me debió pasar.

-Levi, ¿seguro... estas bien? –otra vuelta, la monotonía de Jaeger.

-Si. –digo y de pronto el olor del café me marea. Con fastidio y rapidez dejo lo que hago y voy al baño. Necesito refrescarme un poco, pero tardo unos 30 min en el baño, a causa de también me llega la urgencia de orinar dos veces.

No tome nada anoche como para que ahora...Tks. Regreso al comedor, mi hija se ha levantado y está yendo arriba a jugar. Eren se me acerca en lo que quita mi mano de su frente otra vez.

-Tienes fiebre...otra vez –me dice

-No, solo tengo calor –lo atajo y voy a la cocina, opto por el cuchillo. Rebanare un par de cosas para el almuerzo y

-Levi, deberías ir al medico

Jaeger termina abrazando por detrás.

-No, tengo cosas que hacer –le digo firme en mi decisión y sigo rebanando.

-Déjame revisarte –propone entonces. Revisarme... revisar qué? Qué ni lo sueñe. No vamos a jugar al paciente y doctor hoy. Estoy muy mal humor.

-No. –sentenció.

-Llevas más de una semana con fiebre Levi. –me recuerda, y es verdad desde el regreso de ese maldito viaje no paro de sentir esta estorbosa calor, y estar en ocasiones mareado.

-No es nada. No me siento mal. Relájate –le miento. No quiero que arme lio de esto.

-Pero... -Y ahí va de nuevo. Dejo el cuchillo de lado y me pongo a transportarlas a la nevera

-Tengo muchos pendientes en la tarde y no puedo...

-¡Levi! –me sostiene en lo que el mareo de hace rato vuelve.

-Solo tropecé. –trato ce calmarlo -No armes un alboroto pro esto.

-Levi, permite revisarte. –me suplica esta vez

-De ninguna manera.

-No hare nada malo. –me aclara.

-Maldición Eren... -odio cuando se pone insistente.

-Por favor, estoy preocupado... -baja la cabeza a mi cuello, compungido -Si no me permites revisarte, ve al hospital... Te acompañare.

-No, el examen de los críos es hoy –me opongo, tengo deberes como docente.

-Mañana. –propone más animado -Pero promete que iras

-Así lo haré –me hace levantar la mano para que se lo jure.

-Bueno, ya me voy –concluye con un beso en mi mejilla y se marcha.

Regreso a los que hago, está por salir de la puerta cuando la vuelve a cerrar

-Oh, la carta –dice al darse un ligero tope y subir arriba por ella. Jaeger necesita un nuevo cerebro.

[Eren narra]

Llego al dormitorio, busco mi bata de ayer. Espero que Levi no la haya lavado, pienso al poner a rebuscar bajo la cama

–Mami, Riniia quiere un vaso de refresco –oigo decir a mi hija bajando las escaleras.

-Donde... donde... -inquiero yo a poco pasos del baño, nada. Regreso al armario y -Ah, ahí estas.

Lo cojo del gancho de ropa donde Levi siempre lo coloca, ¿Por qué me lo abre olvidado ese detalle justo hoy? Bueno, ya que más da. Lo importante es que tengo la carta en mi poder. La guardo en mi bolsillo delantero y estoy abriendo la puerta del dormitorio, cuando oigo

-¡MAMI! –la voz de Riniia chilla en agudeza.

-¿¡Riinia!? –bajo a la cocina de inmediato -¿Qué paso nena? –digo al sostenerla por los hombre en el último escalón

-¡La mami de Riinia ha muerto! –me llora.

-¡¿Qué?! –contraigo el rostro ante la noticia, dejo mis cosas sobre el sofá y voy a la cocina

-Levi –comienzo a llamar cuando lo veo tirado en pleno piso de cerámica perlada.

-Nena, tráeme el abrigo... -digo al acuclillarme a su altura y posicionar mis manos sobre sus hombros -...Tu mami estará bien... Haz lo que te digo.

Mi hija obedece y se por el abrigo en lo que yo me encamino a Levi, disponiéndome a cargarlo para llevarlo al hospital

.

[En el Hospital – Levi narra]

-Eren, estoy bien. No exageres –digo al ver que me trae un jugo de avena que rechazo. Lo deja a uno costado y vuelve a sentarse a mi lado, aunque mas que ello me ha aprisionado entre sus piernas, como su fuera un niño pequeño.

-Levi, quédate aquí. –Ejerce mas presión es sus brazos sobre mi persono y principalmente mi pecho -No te moverás.

Esta situación me está asfixiando y no es literal. Ya me comienzo a hartar de... Me reclino un poco contra el hombro de Jaeger. La cabeza me molesta de pronto y lo nota.

-¿Qué pasa? –me pregunta al verme cerrar los ojos.

-Me da vueltas todo –pongo mis sienes contra frente para masajearme otra vez, en un intento de que el mareo se vaya. Ha funcionado un par de veces

-Calma, ya tendremos los resultados, ya estarás mejor. –me anima Eren. Maldito optimista, reprochaba cuando se nos acerca la enfermera.

-El paciente Jaeger. –anuncia

-Yo –alzo la mano, la mujer se encamina a nosotros en lo que Eren me ayuda a estar derecho.

-¿Levi de Jaeger? –

-Si –le confirme. Ella regresa su vista de mi persona a las hojas que trae en manos.

De acuerdo a los síntomas tan comunes, y la fiebre por más de dos semanas, piensa tanto Eren como el doctor al que me derivaron que es alguna enfermedad parasitológica, que ando incubando alguna infección contraída en el viaje. Eren no ha escatimado esfuerzos en contarle lo sucedido al retorno del viaje, y los síntomas presentando a lo largo de estas dos semanas.

-Para obtener mejores resultados de su infección, debería aproximarse al consultorio cuatro. –me dice al entregarme unos papeles.

Observo la dirección el lugar y suelto una maldición, al entregarle los papeles a Eren, él puede leerlo en voz alta

-Consultorio de la Dra. Hanji Zoe... Oh no.

Me adelanto a Eren conociendo el recorrido de memoria, esta mujer otra vez... es mi pensamiento, al verme llegar arma su escándalo.

-¡Alabada sea la Higia! ¡Levi Ackerman de Jaeger está regresando a mi consultorio! -alza las manos al cielo como quien anuncia una catástrofe.

-A callar Zoe –voy sentándome en la primera silla a disposición de los pacientes, en poco escucho a mi marido.

-¡Oye! Levi. No te adelantes, casi te pierdo –dice Eren sujetándose desde el marco de la puerta y luego ingresando.

-Eren –lo mira con su particular intriga refleja en esas empuñadas gafas. Vaya que está disfrutando esto.

-Dra. Zoe, ¿Cómo ha estado? –le saluda cordialmente. Ese mocoso.

-Bien no más, toma asiento Eren –le dice, este obedece preguntando por "Moblit", el hijo de la loca. Ella le va diciendo que esta grande, contándole la anécdota de cuando ella le daba pecho, yo le quito de las manos los papeles a Eren en lo que este pide que ya no le diga más. Los saco del sobre y voy colocándoles de forma brusca sobre el escritorio.

-Dicen que tú sabes los resultados de la maldita enfermedad que tengo, así que desembucha... -me cruzo de brazos una vez atraído la atención de ambos –Dame el tratamiento y desaparezco de aquí, me da alergia ver tu cara tan cerca.

-De acuerdo, calmada Leviciento –Profiero un gruñido menor. Zoe va tomando entre sus manos los papeles con un montón de nombres raros para ver los resultados de sangre y demás pruebas complementarías que me hicieron.

-¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! ¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! –Comienza a reír como desquiciada después de ajustarse bien los lentes para leer.

-Cállate ya Zoe –la mujer me tiene harto –Dime que tengo debo volver con mi hija, está sola en casa

-Oh, ya no habrás de preocuparte más por eso, ya tendrá compañía en casa –me dice calmándose, y retomando la serenidad en su rostro. Eren se queda mudo comprendiendo antes que yo.

-¿De qué mierdas hablas Zoe? –Le inquiero con fastidio –Déjate de rodeos, sabes que no me gustan ese tipo de bromas

-No es una broma Levi. Te digo la verdad –me asegura

-¿Qué verdad? –le refuto

-Lo mismo que te dije hace cinco años atrás –se aclara la garganta para soltar en un grito las siguiente palabras - ¡ESTAS ESPERANDO UN BEBÉ LEVI!

-...-No tengo ninguna palabra que salga de mi boca. Cojo los papeles que le había alcanzado, para verlo con mis propios ojos.

Pasando los ojos de un lado al otro, buscando algo que me confirme lo que dice esta mujer.

-¡¿EN SERIO?! –exclama Eren a mi costado -...Eso quiere decir que Levi... ¡Levi está gestando!

Eren levantaba las manos con emoción y termina plantándolas en el escritorio cuando grita. Está siendo escandaloso.

-Sí, Eren. Levi esta embarazado, espera a tu segundo hijo ahora –le aclara Zoe.

-Mierda –exclamo dejando las hojas y comprobando por vista propia que esto es verdad. Está volviendo a pasar -... ¿Cuánto tengo?

-Levi. Te amo ¡Soy TAN feliz! –chilla Eren abrazándome como acto seguido a su proclamación

-Quítate Eren. No te me estés pegando –le reprocho al tratar de apartarlo, pero sus brazos están adheridos a mi persona como si fuese chicle.

-Pero Levi, es que es tan hermoso... –anda lloriqueando en mi brazo –vamos a tener otro bebé

Claro, él no va a cagarlo. Lo ignoro y me dirijo a Zoe.

-Te hice una pregunta, Responde Loca.

-Ah sí, -me dice distraída, devolviéndome la mirada después de apartar la vista de la felicidad impregnada en el rostro de Eren a la molestia que aparece en la mía –...Tienes a lo mucho seis semanas

-Seis semanas –repito y haciendo mis cuentas coincide con el...

-Mocoso –lo agarro de su camisa –Eso quiere decir que ¡me embarace el viaje!

Me lo quedo viendo asesino, y este permanece callado y sudando. Claro culpable.

-Tú Infeliz de Mierda –aprieto el agarre de su camisa en un intento de ahogarlo con esta puesta -¡¿Por qué carajos no usaste protección?!

-Levi, y-y-o... t-tu...-comienza a tartamudear y lo suelto –Ha,... Más te vale acerté cargo o ¡Te matare y dejare castrado!

-Claro que sí Levi –ni se molesta en arreglarse la camisa que arrugue y vuelve a abrazar como hace diez minutos -...Esto es grandioso

-Jojojo Levi, te va a volver a crecer a tripa –comenta hanji acomodando se las gafas. Tal como lo supongo esta mujer se hará cargo de nueva cuenta de mi bienestar y el del niño que se nos viene

-... ¡Salta en una pata! Enano tu... –Claramente no tolero más circo y estupidez, mande mi puño contra su cara y sus lentes. Acallándola de una vez por todas. No quería más escándalo, me ponía de mal humor y atraía más mareos. Estoy harto de que me dé vueltas la cabeza.

-¡Levi! –grita Eren al verla sangrar por la nariz y caer inconsciente sobre su propio escritorio. Al ver la sangre consiguió que se separa de mí en la urgencia de ayudarla. No se lo permito y fue a por el brazo que estaba tomando la linterna y abajando el parpado para revisarla.

-Tu pedazo de mierda, ven aquí... –espete al momento de jalarlo

-Ah, espera Levi... Tengo que... –lo obligué a soltar la linterna y dar traspiés saliendo del consultorio, casi se caía y yo de igual manera la hubiera arrastrado por el suelo. Pero la verdad esta situación. Me hice de todas las fuerzas que aún me queda, y Eren al estar en desequilibrio facilito las cosas, lo erecto poniendo de pie contra la pared del consultorio. Acorralándolo. Lo vuelvo a tomar de la camisa.

-...Vamos a arreglar esto en casa. Sígueme –amenazo y lo suelto.

Eren abrió los ojos hasta el punto en el que el asombro se volvía miedo. Lo solté y me siguió de callado.

.

[Eren narra]

Levi y yo no alcanzamos a casa. Me pidió que estacionara en un motel. Pidiendo una habitación para charlar conmigo sin que Riinia esté presente ni escuche. En esos momentos vacilaba si salir del auto, si retirar la llave y seguirlo o no?

-Eren –reclamo, y yo apague el motor. Lo fui siguiendo hasta entrar en el cuarto que pidió.

Lo sé... A mí me ha encantado la idea de un segundo niño, pero a Levi no.

-Cierra –me dice –con llave.

Pide después de que la cierro. Obedezco.

_A ver Eren, prepara tu contra propuesta._

Desde las escaleras ya estaba practicando en mi cabeza como decirle.

-Bien, Levi... Este es el caso. Vamos a tener otro bebé... Si... se lo que dirás. –me adelanto a su respuesta lo conozco será una negativa como la otra vez, y por lo fruncido que encuentro su ceño estoy seguro que no saltara feliz por esto -... Todo es mi culpa

Me galardono abriendo ambas manos a los costados

-...Sé que me quieres matar y lo último que quieres ahora y de aquí en más adelante es que no te vuelva aponer la mano encima... Pero Levi no hagas algo de lo que te arrepientas... ese...ese niño también es mi hijo. No permitiré que atentes contra su vida... Si quieres no vuelvo a tocar jamás en la vida a partir de este instante –me trago un gran bocanada de orgullo con esas palabras –Pero te pido que por favor a ese niño le permitas ver la luz del di...

Mis aventadas palabras salen tan rápido de mi boca que no tengo tiempo de escuchar nada de lo que quería decirme y mucho menos espero la acción que me deja mudo e interrumpe en su totalidad mis palabras. Mis palabras ni las atrapa el viento cuando Levi me besa dejándome sin habla.

Después de un corto lapso de tiempo los retira. Me deja viendo su rostro con la boca abierta y sin poder formular palabras más que las que tratan de formular su nombre.

En aquel momento...

Quede plasmado.

No sabía qué hacer.

En ese momento...

-Ahh ahhh –abro la boca en un jadeo. No... Cierro mi boca, me obligo a callar mordiendo mi mano. Los caninos e incisivos que poseo está apresando de forma efectiva a mí pulgar pero...

-Mha-¡ahh! –vuelvo abrir la boca junto a los ojos, soltando mi pulgar perdiendo mi voz entre largos, y pesados suspiros. -...Levi, ya...no más...

Voy pidiendo, contrario a hacerme caso sigue. La boca de levi engulléndome es mi perdición. Maldicio-¡on!

Mi vista va rumbo al techo, y el sudor resbala por los costados de mi rostro, ha empapado mi cabello dejándome acalorado y húmedo.

Levi ahr... Me ha hecho escupir...todo.

Comienzo a jadear con más fuerza ahora. Está llegando a mí...

Le dije todo... absolutamente todo... lo que había pasado en el viaje y...

-ahg... por la...ahg ¡Levi! –Enfoco mi vista en su cabello azabache moviéndose entre mis piernas -...te juro que... me... ahh... ¡Me corro! –grito ya sin pudor en la habitación cerrada y con la cortinas tapadas. Que nos da un aire más pesado, un ambiente más oscuro.

-Te aguantas Maricón –responde reteniendo en ambas manos mi virilidad -...Para que me preñas de nuevo

-Pero Levi –lo llego a ver, pero sus cejas están muy juntas -...te juro que yo... ahh –No me hace caso, y vuelve a engullirlo

-Levi... hhas.. ahh No... seas ¡injust-oh! –No aguanto más, cosquillea demasiado. No lo puedo retener más, acabo liberando en su boca.

Mi pecho rebota arriba y abajo. Levi se limpia la boca con un brazo. No logro verlo con nitidez, mis ojos están cansados, llenos de una carga y mi palpitante corazón que da brincos.

-Eren –no le puedo contestar, me he desplomado de espaldas en la cama, respirando y resoplando aire caliente.

Levi no espera, se pone de pie casi al mismo instante. Sin preguntar repta por mi cuerpo hasta sentarse en mi vientre, para con una de sus manos ir tocando mi rostro.

–Levi, tu... -mi voz sale entre resoplidos algo largos -... también querías...otro bebe

Digo, en el fondo yo había visto a Levi simpatizar con los niños... en la fiesta. Estaba pendiente de cada uno de los pequeños. Y cuando estábamos en el consultorio, a pesar de su indiferencia sé que estaba preocupado por Moblit. De todas formas era su padrino.

-Sí, -me admite tratando de bajar la cabeza —Pero no ahora.

Oyendo esas palabras abro los ojos y me siento para verlo, su cabeza está mirando la ventana, la vista parece perdida.

—Nunca lo planeamos y...

-Insinúas que no quieres tener a nuestro –le dijo cabizbajo, pues no notaba ni siquiera un poca de entusiasmo, es como si de verdad... le fuera una carga esta vez y quisiera deshacerse de esta lo más pronto posible.

-¡Oye! –me llama la atención con su voz, pero ni así elevo la vista, se pone a tomar mi rostro para que la alce, sus ojos me miran pero yo tengo la vista de los míos abajo — Es mi bebe también ¿o no?

Lo oigo preguntar, lo veo entonces. En sus ojos hallo la misma convicción que tiene cuando mira a Riinia.

-Lo tendré –Me asegura. Se me escapa una sonrisa solo porque estaba vez es el quien lo ha decidido. Lo quiero abrazar cuando me dice

-Pero eso sí Jaeger, -sus labios se curvan en su rostro — Esta noche sufrirás

-Ah Levi, -mi exclamación no tarda, tras la picara amenaza que me lanza mi marido — No fue suficiente castigo

-No –decreta entonces soy acorralado contra las sabanas. Mi nuca recibe el aviso de que el colchón es bastante firme, pero nuestros cuerpos revotan al desplomarse juntos.

-Adelante Titán~ –me dice, ¿se está burlando de mí? Ese no puede ser Levi, el Levi que yo conozco jamás...

Oh por dios, se está desabrochando la camisa de un tiró parece que le importe mucho o poco los botones que salieron volando, la tela se desgarra más del lado derecho. Luego procede a estar totalmente expuesto por la parte superior para mí.

Y la última palabra provoca que me abalance sin compasión a aquel cuello expuesto para mí.

–Devórame –.

.

[Levi narra]

Desde que salimos del motel Eren ha estado más empalagoso, caprichoso y sobre protector conmigo.

Suspiro.

Me obligó a ponerme el cinturón si iba en el copiloto, y manejo a 20km/h hasta llegar a casa. Como diez autos nos habían dado de "bocinazos". Aun así Eren les cedió el paso, pero no aumentó la velocidad. Excusándose con que llevaba "algo valioso y no lo arriesgaría"...

Este Mocoso...

Agachó la cabeza en el respaldar del asiento. Estos mareos me emputan...

Está situación de vuelta... Me va a matar.

Había vomitado todo, después de la sesión de Sexo cómo castigo para Eren.

Aunque el maldito, está más feliz por ello.

Yo estoy cansado, caliente, me siento _pesado_ ¿y cómo no? Cargó una vida otra vez,... Y tengo unas endemoniadas ganas de una enchilada mexicana rellena de carne de res, pollo ¿o cerdo? Mm... huevos duros, cebolla, y queso, Ahm, queso duro.

Luego de devorarme eso, SOLO obviamente,...un placentero sueño, del que no quiero que me molesten hasta la hora de cenar.

Cierro los ojos y ni notó cuando ya estamos a una cuadra de casa. Va ingresando en la entrada, el garaje está cerrado.

Apaga el motor sin importunar mi "sueño en proceso", está consciente de lo emputado que me pondré si se dispone a molestarme ahora.

Eren desabrocha su cinturón y va saliendo. El crack de la puerta me hace saber qué hemos llegado. La puerta a derecha se abre.

-Levi... -Me nombra, abro los ojos, desabrochó el cinturón y salgo.

-Haa -doy un bostezo involuntario a los tres pasos. Eren habla a mi costado.

-Levi -

-No digas nada -me llevó una mano a la cara a tres pasos de la puerta. -...No se te ocurra comentar nada de mi estado de salud o de que yo estoy cargando de nueva cuenta a tu hijo en mis entrañas. A nadie.

Así es. Nadie debía saber... ni siquiera la mosca que vuela y mucho peor nuestros familiares y/o amigos. Llegamos a la puerta y yo sacó las llaves.

-Entendiste Eren? -Le pregunto -Mi embarazo será un secreto para cualquier de nuestros familiares oíste...

-Sí. Lo prometo Levi -Eren está muy satisfecho con mis condiciones para tener este niño.

-Bien -acuerdo, giro las llaves para ingresar en mi hogar, y dentro es cuando oigo un terrible griterío.

-¡MUCHAS FELICITACIONES FUTUROS PADRES! -Gritan más de cuatro personas en mi sala.

Eso basta, para que el estupor del sueño se vaya y venga el enojó a mi rostro.

-¡¿Qué es lo qué-

Giro mi cabeza de inmediato de mis familiares y amigos a mi costado, hacia Eren.

-No tuve nada que ver Levi -me aclara levantando las manos a los costados -Yo no dije nada... Estaba contigo

A pesar de que me da una coartada creíble y mi enojo no desaparece.

-Hermano,  
muchas felicidades. -Se acerca a paso lento Isabel con ese vientre voluminoso. Mi futuro estado en meses. Poniéndose de pie con ayuda de Farlan desde el sofá hacía mí.

-... -Me abraza y yo no le doy una respuesta. No confirmare nada. Por encima de sus hombros veo a Armin, felicitando a Eren.

-Mi hija, está arriba... jugando lejos de esté escándalo ¿no? -Me pongo una mano en la frente. El dolor de cabeza regresa... Ella no tiene porque enterarse de esto. Solo sera un chisme, un maldito chisme ¿Como se esparció tan rápido?

-Hermano no seas tan gruñón -dice al separarse.

-Dilo por ti... -Habló -¿Cómo diablos se enteraron?

-Levi, relájate... No es bueno que estés tan tenso para tu niño -dice Farlan

-Déjense de tonterías. Díganlo, ¿Quién les fue con este chisme absurdo? -Exclamó y ellos se miran sin decir nada.

-Levi -las manos de Eren caen sobre mis hombros.

-Eren, -dicen los tórtolos. Ya comienza a surgir la rabia y hormonas revueltas en mí, al ser ignorado.

-¡Escúpanlo! –reniego en un grito que tensa a los tres presentes.

-Levi, no te exaltes tanto cariño –me dice dulcemente, pero en este momento no estoy para escuchar a él ni a nadie. Me deshago de las manos de Eren en mis hombros saliendo a paso avilantado hacia la cocina, ¡Diablos! Debo comer algo.

[Eren narra]

-Levi –lo llamaba al verlo desaparecer entre la gente. Me dispongo a seguirlo cuando alguien tomo de mi brazo.

-Eren –volteo a verlo. Es farlan. –Déjalo ir, por el momento no es buena idea contrariarlo

-¿Huh? –me va soltando.

-Deja que digiera un poco la noticia de este "escándalo" de su condición en casa –me explica -...Los embarazos suelen ponerlas con el humor de viejas locas

-¿Qué dijiste? –le reclama Isabel a su lado -Así que soy una vieja loca -Oh oh alguien me metió en problemas, para cuando se da cuenta que el consejo que me dio en alto fue escuchado en presencia de se "esposa embarazada" que le da un codazo y el termina rascándose la cabeza.

Yo los miro un rato, pero mis pensamientos se vuelvan más en Levi.

-Por cierto Eren –dicen

-Si –les digo interrumpiéndolos, en serio que Levi solo en la cocina me está preocupando.

-¿Cuándo fue que...? –ya veo de que va la pregunta.

-Nos enteramos esta tarde, hace unas –levando la mueca para ver la hora -...hace por lo menos cuatro horas.

-¿Qué? –corearon los dos. Me los quedo viendo, cuando la delatan -...Pero hanji nos dijo que ya lo sabían hace por lo menos un par de días atrás.

-Hanji –recito, al ver a Levi rondar por la mesa en busca de papel y lápiz – Si me disculpan –digo en lo que le voy alcance atravesando a la gente.

-Levi –tomo su muñeca, gira a verme y sus ojos están abiertos, como alarmado del contacto brusco que mi mano contra la suya.

-Eren...

-Levi, no te vayas así... ¿Qué haces en la cocina? –le cuestiono, se suelta de mi agarre y me enseña lo que está escribiendo en esa libreta.

-¿Una lista de comprar para la semana? –digo al ver los ingredientes y la cantidad de cada producto.

-Lista de compras de mañana –me dice, quitándome la libreta. Trago duro.

-Estoy embarazado –dice abiertamente haciendo más rayones en la libreta -...así que tragare cuanta comida se me antoje –lo suelta como amenaza, como su: "Consiénteme o te muerdo".

-De acuerdo –le digo, y vuelvo a quitarle la libreta de manos para ponerla sobre la mesa, los ojos de Levi bailan a la libreta –pero...

-Mocoso, por si acaso sabes ¿Dónde venden esquiladas?

Su pregunta me confunde y hace divagar.

-Mm, creo que por el centro... Pero no hay tiempo para eso Levi, volvamos con farlan e Isabel, debemos decirles a todos sobre nuestro...

-No quiero –me da una negativa al plantar sus pies en el suelo –Son unos traidores que no quieren decirme quien fue el chismoso de...

-Hanji fue quien les... -los ojos de Levi brillan de manera asesina al saberlo. Se me adelanto a la sala en busca de la nombrada.

-¡Hanji, carajo! –Le llama -¡Sal sucia rata o juro que no voy a tus malditas consultas!

Lo alcanzo antes de que haga más revuelo en la sala, atrapándolo en mis brazos.

-Hanji no está –le digo – Farlan me informo que esta tarde toda la familia Zacarius ha viajado por...

Como siempre, me es imposible detenerle y evitar se escabulla de mis brazos, rumbo a Farlan pidiéndole un favor. Al parecer Levi está cambiando lo que le servirán en su viaje a comida vegetariana. Sabía muy bien lo mucho que hanji le gustaba la carne y la bebida, lo más probable fuera que maldiga a los cuatro vientos ese cambio.

Para cuando termina de hablar con su amigo, yo lo abrazo.

-jeje,... mi hijo tiene una madre muy rencorosa –le digo acariciando su vientre plano.

-Cállate –me dice con ese tono de voz más suave, al escuchar que le digo "madre".

-Con su permiso –digo en su mejilla –lo haré oficial...

-Eren –me detiene con una de sus manos en mi hombro –Solo...No digas cosas vergonzosas.

-Si –le digo al ver un poco de rubor coloreando su rostro. – ¡Oigan familia! –llamo y las ocho personas que nos estuvieron viendo todo este tiempo

-Quiero decirles que... -aclaro mi garganta para decir con una sonrisa -...Mi Levi está en cinta y espera a nuestro segundo bebé, ¿no levi-love? –llevo mi mano hacia su vientre, dándole una suave caricia, el rostro de Levi está al rojo vivo. –Está en su vientre, justo aquí...

Levi lleva las manos a su rostro, cuando se escuchan los aplausos a nuestro alrededor y demás felicitaciones.

-Te mato mocoso... -Es lo último que escucho musitar esa noche.

**...*...**

* * *

**Holaaa, jeje.**

**¡Actualice! No sé por qué extramente feliz hoy ahahahaha**

**Bueno, bueno a Levi ya se le comienzan a notar los cambios de humor (igual que la escritora okno) Y la noticia de su "Embarazo" llego más pronto a los oídos de sus familiares de los que esperaba. *risitas***

**A partir de los siguientes capítulos, a Levi ya le sale la tripa, si tripa...Estará tragando muchooo! Se me envició una enchilada mientras escribía y me dan un relleno de zanahoria, ya no hay amigos en este mundo xC**

**Como un extra les doy esto. Nota: ****_Me sentí y mi reacción fue igual de traicionada que hanji xD_**

**Mientras tanto Hanji:**

-Aquí tiene, señora Zacarius... -la azafata va depositando los platos frente a ella -...Su sopa de vegetales con brócoli hervido, Albóndigas espinaca con velouté de espinaca, y las hamburguesas de Zanahoria y avena

-¿Queeeeeeeé? ¡NOOOOO! –se escucha desde la ventana del avión-ヽ(*⌒▽⌒*)ﾉ

!-EndFragmen.~

**Levi es un Amor ...La quiere tanto, tan considerado jeje... ╰(*'︶'*)╯**

**¡Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo! Las extrañe~~**

**Se me cuidan...**

**Nana-chan.**


End file.
